Bike Keeper Jammer
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Jamica Stone finds out having the repair skills and shop, isn't all it's cracked up to be. When everything seems to be trying her at every turn.


**Bike Keeper Jammer**

**Chapter 1**

Working for the wrestling business does has it's perks and downers. I broke into the business a few years ago, well in dark matches that is. I came in broke and I went out broken. I got my shoulder busted up and I couldn't continue my career anymore. So I am now official ring crew and such. In other words the Superstars lacky. I adjusted my black fingerless gloves as I walked down the ramp from the back of one of the trucks after unloading everything for the ring crew to set up. The cases ain't light, but I could pull the weight. I had to prove myself that I could do the job to the big boss, . I did and ended up staying. Sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jamica Stone. I am short, around 5'3 but I got bulk within me. I weigh about 150 lbs with short brown hair and big hazel-green eyes. I am sort of tomboyish, so I am always acting like I am one of the guys, but when I need to act like a lady I will. I have an athletic built, even though I don't wrestle anymore, I still keep physically fit. I have the size, but sometimes my abilities are always questioned cause of my height and being a woman.

Scott came walking up to me and placed his hand upon my shoulder, "Jammer your wanted in McMahon's office now." I sighed as I stopped and heard those words, I looked to Scott. "What didn't I do now?" Scott shrugged, "I don't know, but he wants you in there pronto." I nodded as he patted my shoulder and walked off. Scott is my boss and the only one who treats me for me, not just another worker. I grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby cooler as I walked down the hallway in the backstage area to Mr. McMahon's office. I removed my backwards OCC Choppers hat and placed my hair behind my ears as I knocked upon the door. Vince heard the knock and placed the papers he had in his hands down upon the desk in front of him as he sat up and looked to the door, "Doors open." I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I poked my head in with a smile upon my face, I know I was smiling on the outside, but on the inside I was nervous upon what Vince wanted. "Oh Jamica. Please come in." He motioned for me to take a seat in a chair in front of his desk. I just nodded as I walked into the office and closed the door gently and made my way across the room and took a seat. I was wearing baggy jeans, a black WWE t-shrit tucked in. I sat there and looked to him as he was looking down as some papers upon his desk. "You wanted to see me ?" He looked up from his paper work and nodded, "Yes I did. I wanted to know how the new job is going?" "It's going well sir, thank you for the opportunity." He nodded as he smiled some. "Good to hear. I wanted to see you because your work ethnic is fantastic Jamica. I just wanted to mention that." I nodded as I looked to him. He looked back down to the papers upon the desk, then to me once again. "I have something to ask of you tonight and from now on Jamica, and I am hoping you can take the task and succeed with it." "Yes sir, I will not let you down, pending on what it is?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

Vince smiled to me and nodded as he continued, "Yes the task I have for you is a request from one of our top superstars on our roster. I don't know how to put this, but you are in charge of his motorcycle from now on." My heart leaped nearly out of my chest and then my jaw dropped. "Umm caring for a motorcycle sir?" He nodded. "Yes, the superstar I am referring too is named the Undertaker, also know as Mark Calloway. He just returned from injury and his angle is requiring he rides a motorcycle to ring side for his entrance now. I see on your record here, you know a lot of about motorcycle engine repair and such." I nodded as he continued. "I know you will do fine. The bike for tonight should be on one of the trucks out back. Just a warning though, treat it like it was one of your own kids, because Mark does." I nodded. "Yes sir, you can count on me sir, but what else do I have to do with him. Just take care of his bike and make sure it gets on and off the truck and ready for him for shows and packed up for the next show?" Vince smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "You got it Jamica. If Mark gives you any guff or lip, let me know. You are our fifth bike tender we've have come about from our staff. Cause nobody hasn't been able to take his attitude." I smirked a bit as I slowly got to my feet and removed my glove and shook 's hand. "No worries sir, he will be no problem. Trust me." Vince shook my hand with a nod. "Good to hear, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." I nodded as I left his office and headed out back to the trucks.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I placed my glove back upon my hand and strapped it tightly. Scott saw me as he was instructing a few guys on a few things. I walked over to Scott as the other gentleman walked away. He turned and looked to me, "Hey Jammer, what did want?" I rolled my eyes, "He gave me more work. Now I am charge of the Undertaker's motorcycle needs along with my other work." Scott went white as a ghost as he sighed. I looked to him, "Scott what's wrong?" He shook his head, "Your perfect for the job Jammer. He is just very hard to handle, the last guy that tipped his bike over by mistake, well ended up in the hospital with a brooken wrist, after Taker twisted it and gave him a few choice words." I sighed and placed my hat back on my head, "Well don't worry Scott. isn't gonna walk on me." Scott nodded as he pointed to the truck that the back was still locked up. "The bike is in there. I looked at it before we left, it looks to have a small oil leak. I know he hasn't had time to take a look at it." I nodded as Scott handed me the key to the lock on the truck. I walked over to the truck and unlocked it and lowered the door with Scott's help to the floor. I looked in and saw the bike along with two others in front of it. I looked to Scott, "Are all of these bikes his?" Scott nodded as he walked away. I sighed and unloaded the one near the back end of the truck, very carefully. I placed the bike upon it's kick stand and grabbed a nearby rag and a tool box and looked to the oil leak Scott mentioned. I found it and opened up the tool box. I grabbed a couple of tools and slowly got the repairs down.

It took longer than I thought. I had my back to the locker room hallways and such as I heard heavy foot steps of work boots heading my way. "Hey you! Get away from my bike!" A deep southern voice bellowed. I sighed as I slowly stood up and turned around and looked to the Dead Man himself approaching me. I wiped my hands upon a rag as he glared at me with his emerald green eyes as he stood on the other side of his bike. He growled and looked to me, "What are you doing near my bike?" I sighed as I crouched down and put the tools back into the tool box and picked up the box and walked over to the truck and placed it on the back of it. I turned around and leaned against the wall of the truck. "I was doing my job, like everybody else does around here. It called making a living. What's your excuse?" Mark lifted a brow, "A smart ass huh?" He rubbed his chin and lifted a brow to me. "I have never seen you around before, what's your name boy?" I snorted and walked down the ramp of the truck and removed my hat and looked up to him with my hands upon my hips, "For your information sir, I am not a Boy. I am a lady and you have, but just not around your bikes. I am what they call the superstar lacky and I unload and load the trucks for the shows. Now I was put in charge of your bikes, make sure they are unloaded, loaded and repaired and in working condition for your entrances and exits to the ring, every night." Mark lifted a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. I snorted as I placed my hat backwards upon my head once again.

I stepped back as we stood there sizing one another with our eyes. He placed his sunglasses back on that were sitting on top of his head, sort of blending in with his long red hair that was tied back in a low tail along with a dark blue bandana tied around his head. He wore black tight jeans and just a black leather vest. Tension you could feel it and cut it with a knife, I swore you could before he spoke. "Well I see we are going to have a problem." I lifted a brow as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to him, "Oh are we?" I snickered. "Yes we are. I don't want chicks touching my bikes nor repairing them." I just snorted as Scott came walking over and stood there for a moment. I looked to him, "Yes Scott?" He looked to me, "Ummm. I hope I ain't interrupting anything?" I lowered my arms as I grabbed my fingerless black gloves out of my back pocket. "If you are I am glad you did." Mark glared at me and then turned his head to Scott. "Does this Ms. Attitude work for you?" Scott looked to Mark and nodded. "Yes she does. Why is there a problem ?" Mark lowered his arms and removed his sunglasses and looked to Scott. "Yes there is. She was around my bikes. How many times do I have to tell you, don't go near them, unless I am present." Scott nodded, "Yes I know , but Jammer was put in charge of everything to deal with your bikes. Didn't she tell you that?" Scott looked to me, "Yes I did Scott, but it seems he is too thick skulled to comprehend it." Scott sighed and shook his head. "Jammer don't talk about like that. The ring crew needs your help at ring side. We are a bit behind cause of the truck trouble. Can you go and help them please?" I nodded and walked off.

Mark watched me walk off and then growled and looked to Scott. "She is never to be near my bikes or speak to me like that again. Is that understood?" Scott placed his hands up in front of him. "Don't get hasty with me , that is just the way she is. She can't stay away from your bikes, it's part of her job now." Mark lifted a brow to this, "She was telling me the truth?" he questioned. Scott nodded. "On who's orders?" "'s orders. Active this afternoon. I am sorry about Jammer's attitude towards you , I will speak to her about that, it won't happen again." Mark nodded, "You better make sure it doesn't. I will take matters into my own hands next time." Scott nodded as he walked off. Mark was steaming with anger as he walked away from the bike and down to Vince's office. He reached the door and pounded his fist upon the door. Vince was on the phone and jumped when he heard the slamming upon his door. He hung up from his phone call as Mark stormed into his office red faced and pissed off dramatically.

Vince stood up and looked to Mark. "Mark what's wrong?" Mark didn't answer right away he just started pacing Vince's office instead. Vince sighed and shook his head, "I guess you met your new bike tender and repairer." Mark stopped in his pacing and looked to Vince. "It's not gonna work Vince, no way, no how.. NO CHANCE IN HELL!" Mark bellowed. Vince placed his hands up and looked to Mark. "Hold on now Mark, no need to get all upset now." Mark growled, "I am not upset..." Vince nodded and placed his hands together in front of him as he spoke, "Now what happen?" Mark glared at Vince, "She insulted me in front of the ring crew, nobody and I mean nobody doesn't insult me. Everybody knows that. Plus I have told everybody including you Vince, that nobody touches my bikes unless I am present to see that they get in the truck safely and off the truck." Vince nodded. "Well things are going to change Mark. I placed Jamica in for that task, even if you are present or not. She is very reliable and great at motorcycle repair work." Mark lifted a brow, "How do you know this?" "It's in her file, plus I have seen her help the guys fix other things around here. She is very handy. Once you get past the attitude and such. How did you act towards her at first, maybe it was your approach." Mark lifted a brow, "My approach was fine." he grumbled. Vince sighed a bit, "I know how you can be Mark. Give her a chance if something goes wrong again. I will speak with her alright?" Mark nodded and stormed out of his office and down to his locker room.

**Chapter 3**

I finished my work with the ring crew and the show did start on time. I walked back to the truck and took a soft, clean rag and wiped down the tank and what not of fingerprints and stuff. Scott motioned for me to get the bike to the ramp, cause his mighty highness Mark was up after the match that was taken place. I gripped the hand bars and let the bike lean against me while I got the kick stand up and I pushed the bike over to the ramp and placed it where it needed to be. I placed the kick stand down with my gloved hand once again and walked off, before he came around.I looked at my watch and knew I had a break before I needed to take care of the highness' bike once again. I trudged to the cafeteria and got me something to eat. Some of the ring crew was there sitting amongst themselves chatting away. I grabbed what I wanted and headed back out and found a curtain box to sit on.

I placed my bottle of water next to me and unwrapped my sandwich and started in on it.

"Hey, there you are Jammer." I looked up from my so called meal and smiled as one of my best friends came up to me. He was smiling to me, well when he wasn't in character that is. He wrapped his massive arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back as he let me go. I slid over as he took a seat. "Haven't seen you around lately? Been avoiding me?" I shook my head, "No I haven't Glen. Just been majorly busy. I got more work just added to me today." Glen looked to me with his lucious hazel eyes, "Now what did Vinny give you for work?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "You don't wanna know..." "Aww come on Jammer, can't be that hard can it?" He asked puzzled. I sighed as I finished my sandwich. "Vince put me in charge of Taker's motorcycles." I grabbed my bottle of water and drank some. Glen lifted a brow to me, "Really?" I nodded as I reclosed my bottle of water. "Oh boy.. Alright how did it go?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't wanna know Glen really." He nodded. "Alright, it didn't go so well. I took the bike off the truck oh so very carefully and placed it upon the kick stand and my boss told me about a small oil leak, so I got down to fixing that. Well I was yelled at to get away from the bike as I just finished and was about to wipe it down of finger prints and such for the show. But of course before I even got to do that, Taker went off the deep end. He gave me an attitude and so I gave him one back. He even had the nerve to call me a boy." Glen rolled his eyes, "First thing you have to remember with him Jammer is that he is so hard headed, I am surprised him and I are still friends sometimes. But once you get to know him, he is a cool guy." "Yes so I've heard. I ain't gonna take his crap Glen, everybody knows I won't. He will find out the hard way, if he doesn't treat me with respect." Glen nodded. "I know what you mean Jammer. He will get it after awhile. Just give it time." He placed his right arm over my shoulders. I leaned against him with my back and sighed. "Glen I don't know what I would do without you to talk to." Glen chuckled a bit. "You would be going insane?" I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Probably that or miserable out of my mind." Glen chuckled and looked down the hallway. "In speaking of the red devil. Here he comes now."

I sighed and sat up and looked to Glen. He hugged me one last time and walked off. Glen passed him as he walked by. Mark didn't even knowledge Glen's presence nor his greeting. Glen stopped and turned around and watched as Mark approached me. I got to my feet as I grabbed my gloves and bottle of water. I looked up to him as he stood there with his hands upon his hips. I lifted a brow, "Something I can help you with your highness?" He just snorted, he was in his ring attire. Blue jeans, black boots, and black wife beater type shirt on. He placed his hand out and dropped some keys into my hand. I looked to them and then back to him, "What's this?" I asked. He sighed, "Keys to my bikes. I have no other choice, Vince told you to do a job and I expect it to be done right understand?" I smirked and grasped the keys in my hand and saluted him like an Army soldier, "Yes sir." He rolled his eyes as he turned his back to me and started to walk off. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to me, "Oh by the way my bike needs cleaning. It's over in the garage.

I wanted it cleaned up and on the truck for the next city." I saluted him once again as he walked off. I shook my head as he walked off down another hallway. I saw Glen down the hallway and he was leaning against a wall laughing. I joined him as we walked down the hallway towards the garage area.

**Chapter 4**

Glen and I arrived into the garage and I saw the bike. "Dude what the hell did he do to the bike?" I walked over to it and saw the damage. It looked like someone took a bat to it. I sighed as I crouched down and looked at the damage closely. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, after removing my hat and looked to Glen. "It's going to be a long night. I don't think I will have this repaired before the next show." Glen stood next to me and placed his hand upon my shoulder, "You will Jammer. I've seen you in worse situations than this." I nodded, "Your right Glen." I placed my hat upon my head backwards as always and walked over to the truck and grabbed the tool box and walked back over and opened up the box and got to work. Glen left to go do his match and he would be back to see me later on. I waved a greasey hand over my shoulder to him and kept tinkering at the damage.

I got the tank and fenders removed carefully, at least the fenders weren't scratched. I could fix the scratches on the tank with no problem. In the next city I knew a gas tank painter that could fix it with no problem. Taker was lucky I had friends in quiet places for emergencies like this, or he would be without this bike for awhile. The engine was still a bit warm, so I had to put my gloves on to tinker with it. I had a few parts I could replace right now, but the others would have to wait until I got to the next town to get them and place them on. The show was in two nights, so I had time to get this bike done. Scott walked over as the show ended with Glen walking beside him in conversation. "There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared too." I looked up from my work with my eyes to Scott. "Where else would I be.. His Highness wants his bike repaired for the next show." Scott sighed and shook his head, "I told him to use another bike if this one wasn't done, but he insisted this one he wanted to use. I think he is testing you Jammer." I nodded as I kept on working. "I know he is Scott, he ain't going to get rid of me that easy. So I will do the work the best I can for now, but once we get to the next city I have to do the rest there. I need parts that I don't have." Scott nodded and walked off after he was called by some other workers.

Glen pulled up a metal folding chair and kept me company for awhile while I worked. "Don't let him bully you Jammer. He likes to do that to new people around him, just to see them break." "Well Glen first time for everything with him, I ain't gonna break and give into him. I ain't that type of gal." I tossed a damaged fuel line away and placed in a new one. I had to remove a couple of parts from the engine that were no good. "Do you know what happen to this bike?" I asked. Glen sighed and leaned forward with his forearms upon his knees, "I heard in the locker rooms that Taker planned on having Kurt Angle take a chair to the bike, to make it part of the angle."

I dropped a wrench at the words Glen just told me. I turned around and looked to him. I was pissed. "This was done deliberatley?" Glen nodded. I growled as I kept working. "Well I wish I was told so I could of had the parts here to repair it." "It was an add in, and Kurt didn't know until last minute." "Why do I have this feeling, I am being punished?" I asked as I tightened up a few things on the engine that came loose. I removed my gloves, they were getting in the way. "Your not Jammer, your being tested by Taker, like Scott said. I knew he was going to try your patience, but not like this." My hands slipped off the wrench and hit the hot engine and got jammed between them. The wrench dropped to the floor with a loud 'clang' as I screamed in pain. Glen got to his feet real quick and grabbed two rags and took the engine off my hands that had shifted after my hands slammed into the loose part and placed it upon the ground. Scott and a few of the ring crew heard me and came running.

My hands were burning as Glen poured cold water from a few bottles of water a nearby ref handed him. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he applied cold cloths. Scott knelt down and placed a hand upon my shoulder as he sent two guys to go get a trainer. "Hold on Jammer. The guys have gone to get a trainer. Relax or try too." My body shook. "I didn't know the engine was still that hot, I should of left my gloves.. on.." Glen knelt down in his blue jeans in the water as he dumped a bit on my clothed draped hands. I could still feel them burning. I couldn't move my fingers nor feel them, just burning pain. "Hang in there Jammer. Help is coming." Glen said as he kept adding water when I told him too. Scott got up and motioned for the guys to load up the bike and the parts carefully into the truck. I shook my head, "Don't that is my job..." Scott shook his head, "Your off duty for the rest of the night Jammer, until you see a doctor about your hands. In the next city I will look up a mechanic to finish it up." I shook my head as Tony one of the WWE Trainers came running down the hallway, led by one of my co-workers.

Tony knelt down and took a look at my hands. They were in bad shape. He lifted the cloths up just a bit and placed it back down. "I am not even going to touch them Jammer. You got some serious burns. You better go to the local hospital and see a burn specialist." I sighed and nodded as Tony stood up with the medical bag in tow. He looked to Scott, "I would have the medical team take her, they are still here. They can make her more comfortable and get her there faster." Scott nodded as the medics came jogging from the other way with Andy, another co-worker of mine in tow. One knelt down and dropped the medical bags and hooked me up with an IV and started the pain meds for me and everything. They replaced the cloths upon my hands gently and placed clean, cold saline upon them. Glen got out of the way as the medics worked on me. He felt anger bundling up inside of him. He hated to see Jammer hurt. It was an accident yes, but it could of been prevented if Mark wasn't so hard on her in the first place. The medic stood up and brought Glen out of his thoughts. "Can you carry her for us please?" Glen nodded and slowly picked me up and carried me to the awaiting ambulance. Glen climbed in with me in his lap. I didn't want him to leave. The medics said it was fine as long as I stayed still.

Scott walked and stood there with the rest of the crew as the ambulance drove off. "That's it guys. Let's get back to work. I hate to say it. Jammer wil be alright. Just don't touch the bike, Taker will have a fit. Jammer will deal with it or I will." The guys nodded as they seperated and got the equipment packed up and loaded and ready to move on to the next arena.

**Chapter 5**

I sighed as Glen drove me to the hotel for some much needed sleep, plus the pain meds did make me tired. My hands were wrapped up in white bandages except from the middle knuckles on my fingers, from there up was unwrapped. I could move my fingers a bit but it was still a bit painful to do so. The ride to the hotel was quiet as a graveyard. Glen pulled in and parked and he helped me out of the car. I felt helpless cause I couldn't use my hands right now. We checked in and headed for our rooms for some sleep. Our rooms were right next to one another, Glen wanted it that way, to keep an eye on me in case. There was a door between the two rooms so Glen would have better access to help me with bandage changes and applying my meds to my hands for awhile. I was stuck with bad second degree burns. I couldn't lift heavy things for awhile. So I was off of loading trucks of equipment for awhile, but if I was up for it I could continue light work with the bikes, but I had to wear gloves over the bandages. From now on I was going to wear gloves when I repaired the bikes, no matter what. I got ready for bed and climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

Glen settled down into his room next door and heard me moving around a bit then silence. He had the between door open just a bit in case Jamica yelled for his assistance and he would hear her. He showered at the arena so he just changed into a pair of sweat pants and settled on the bed to watch some TV for awhile. Then drifted off to sleep after awhile.

A few days later, my hands were starting to do a bit better, not as painful, thanks to pain meds when I needed them. I was doing light work. The bike was repaired right on time by a repair man I knew personally to do it. The tank paint was fixed up like new, not noticable that it was scratched. I slipped my gloves on gently and strapped them down as I placed my baseball cap on backwards and unloaded his highness' bike from the truck. I climbed on it and rolled it off carefully and placed it upon it's kick stand and leaned it upon it. I got off and walked off to help some of the superstar's with some things they needed done. Everybody knew what happen to me and took it easy on what I could and could not do. On the other hand, Mark, well Mark is Mark. He was still harsh at me and I gave it right back to him.

My buddy just finished placing the gas tank upon the bike from paint repairs when his highness came stomping along for the inspection. I was on my way back to the garage when I heard Reed's voice, "Put me down.. man.. I didn't ruin your bike.. I fi...fixed it.." I picked up my walk to a run as I ran past Glen. I came to a halt at the sight of Mark holding Reed by his shirt, nearly choking him. Mark was red in the face as he spoke, "What the FUCK are you doing near my bike boy?" I growled, he was treating my help like trash, once again. I walked over and yelled, "Mark put him down on his feet NOW!" Mark's head whipped around as he furrowed his brow at me. "What are you going to do about it little lady?" he grumbled. "You are going to regret messing with my help.." I slowly approached him and reached up and twisted his left ear. Mark yelled as he slowly sank to his knees and let Reed go upon his feet. "Now you will leave him alone or I will pull your ear off..That UNDERSTOOD?" Mark gruffed in pain, "Yea now let go!" I let go as he fell backwards and placed his hand upon his now red ear to match his face. He got to his feet and over towered me. Reed stepped forward to help. I placed my hand up to him to stop. Mark looked down at me snorting as he breathed hard. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Aww did I hurt the big, bad Deadman?" He gritted his teeth so hard, I thought his teeth would break under the pressure. "You ever do that to me again, you will end up in a body bag!" He yelled as he stormed off. I just rolled my eyes as I heard him kicking and slamming things, like a little child in a tantrum as he walked down the hallway. Reed adjusted himself as he packed up his tools. I paid him for the work and he left.

Glen came walking over to me and lifted a brow as he pointed over his shoulder, "What has gotten into Mark?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Let's just say he got his butt whipped by a lady by an ear twist." Glen busted out laughing, "Is that what happen? I heard him yellin' and I didn't know what happen. Jammer you are a card.." "Like I said Glen he will learn that he can't boss and make everybody afraid of him. I ain't afraid of him, even though I am short." Glen nodded as he wiped tears out of his eyes from laughing. "What made you twist his ear? Did he insult you again?" I shook my head, "No he insulted a friend of mine that came to help me with the bike repair I couldn't finish. Mark found him near the bike and had a fit, as usual. He didn't even ask nothing, he just assumed the guy was out to hurt his bike. That is why I ran past you and never acknowledged you. Sorry about that by the way." Glen shook his head and placed his hand upon my shoulder, "It's alright Jammer. I understand, Mark needed to be put in his place at the time and well you are the right girl to do it around here lately. A lot of the guys had been walking on egg shells around Mark as of late. He's been moody all week. His second marriage fell apart on him and he is taking everything out on the other guys, instead in other ways." I nodded. "Understandable yes for the others, but I will not take his bull shit. I don't care if his dog left him Glen, that doesn't give him a right to bully everybody around here. Especially me, he is lucky I know how to repair bikes like I do or he wouldn't have his bikes in best shape they need to be in." Glen nodded in aggreeance. "I agree with you. But we all give him his space, but ever since you've been working on his bikes and around him, the guys are pretty much back to normal around him, not walking on egg shells so to speak." I nodded.

"Good to hear that Glen. At least I can tame his highness hopefully to start acting like his age and not his shoe size." Glen chuckled as he nodded and hugged me. I returned the hug as Scott came walking over. He stopped and looked to me, "Jammer did you insult Mark again?" I released Glen from the hug and looked to Scott. "No why do you ask?" "He's fuming and in 's office right now bitching up a storm about you, on how you disrespect him." I rolled my eyes as Glen shook his head. "No I did not.. I grabbed his ear and gave it a small twist because he had Reed in a choke slam position practically. He threatened my help and he wouldn't let go and so I taught him a lesson. He stormed off like a little child. That is all that happened." Scott nodded as he sighed. "Alright, but just fair warning, is looking for you with Mark to speak to you about it." I nodded. "Thanks Scott, but I will handle it." Scott nodded as he walked off.

**Chapter 6**

I finished wiping down the bike and walked off with Glen to the dining area for some dinner. He got our plates of food and sat down with Chris Jericho, Adam, Lita and Stacy at a table. We were caught up in conversation and eating when came walking in with a fuming Mark in tow. Glen nudged me with his elbow as I was finishing up my salad. "Guess who?" he whispered. I looked out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but chuckle. "He's back for more huh?" Glen couldn't help but laugh. Everybody else at the table looked at us like we were crazy. Vince approached the table and as Mark stood outside of the cafeteria. He greeted everybody at the table and then looked to me, "Jamica may I speak with you for a moment please?" he asked. I nodded as I slowly stood up and grabbed my gloves and hat as Vince and I walked off and walked over to where Mark was. Mark just gleamed at me as he crossed his massive arms over his chest. I just snorted at him as Vince cleared his throat. "I've been told you are disrespecting my talent Jamica?" I looked to Vince and shook my head, "I have not sir. Anybody can tell I've been friendly to them and helpful. Most of your talent enjoys having me around." Vince nods, "Yes so I see. It has come to my attention that we do have a problem though?" I lifted a brow as my eyes shifted and looked to Mark. "Yes so I have heard." "I am not going to be pointing fingers or anything, but what is going on between you and here?" "You wanna know what's wrong sir?" Vince nodded. "I will tell you what's wrong sir. This gentleman's attitude towards me and everybody else totally sucks. He doesn't treat me with no respect and thinks he is high and mighty above everybody. I have heard everybody was walking on egg shells around here until I came into the picture, now they are just normal." "I see, that is not what I've been told." Vince gleams at Mark. Mark growls under his breath as he speaks, "She gave me an attitude and disrespected me in front of the help Vince. Nobody doesn't do that too me and ruin my property at the same time." Vince sighed and looked to me, "Mark told me what happen earlier. I would like to hear your side of the story Jamica."

I nodded, "With pleasure . I unloaded his bike off the truck like I always do with some of the guys help because of my hands not being fully healed yet. I called in a very good friend that is a bike mechanic from the area to put 's bike back together for tonight. I walked off and left my friend Baickman." Vince nodded, "Oh yes I have met him. Nice gentleman. Please continue." "I left Reed to his work while I went off to do some light work for some of the other superstars who asked me.

I was coming back from finishing up those duties and I heard yelling from after I heard , trying to explain that he was just repairing the bike. I ran down the hallway and caught here with my help up in the air in his hands by his collar, almost ready to choke him to death if I didn't show up. I told to place him down. He just looked at me and ask me what I would do if he didn't. That is when I grabbed his ear and twisted it with just enough pressure to bring him to his knees and release Reed. I let him go after I spoke to him about leaving Reed alone or I would twist his ear off. He said he would and I let go. He got to his feet and tried to intimidate me. Which didn't work. He stormed off and that was that. I gave Reed his money for helping me and he left. I finished with the work and Glen came walking along after he passed Mark practically destroy the hallway as he walked."

Vince listened to my story and then looked to Mark, "What do you have to say ?" Mark was speechless and looked away from me and Vince. "I have nothing to say to her Vince. She has been giving me an attitude since day one and I don't like it one bit. She nearly destroyed my bike in the process." I just rolled my eyes and went right up to him and grabbed him by his sleeveless jean shirt and pulled him down to my level. "Listen here your highness. I have been giving you an attitude because you have been obnoxious, arrogant, bag of shit towards me with a bad ass attitude to boot. I found your bike in shabbles after your match. I was never told that Kurt Angle was going to take a chair to it. I was repairing it when your bike engine decided to bite me back. I have a witness to this all and it's Glen Jacobs. He was there through the whole thing and has been helping me on and off. You better start treating me with respect and you will get it back. By the way BOY, I am a lady and my name is Jamica Stone, but you can call me Jammer once you get your attitude adjusted and show me some respect and you will get it back." I shoved him backwards as he stumbled on his feet. Mark looked to Vince in shock on how Jamica had handled him. Vince was as well.

I looked to Vince as I adjusted my black RVD t-shirt and cleared my throat. "Sorry about that , that was out of line of me, but he deserved every word. He has giving me nothing but disrespect. Scott and Glen and alot of others are witness to this." Vince nodded as he found his voice once again. "Alright Jamica you are free to go. I am very sorry about his attitude. Hopefully this will never happen again. Again I am very sorry." I nodded as I looked to Mark then back to Vince, "No need to apologize for his actions Vince. He should be not you. Just my opinion. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do before the night is over." Vince nodded as I placed my OCC Choppers Baseball cap backwards upon my head and snorted to Mark once again and walked off.

**Chapter 7**

Glen walked out of the cafeteria and walked passed Mark and Vince. Vince was laying into Mark about he had been treating Jamica. Glen just chuckled lightly to himself as he walked down the hallway and saw Jamica sitting upon one of the black cases staring at her bandaged hands. He slowly approached her and saw the bandages needed changing. He placed a hand upon her shoulder as he walked over. Jamica jumped and sighed, "Glen it's just you. You startled me." He sat down upon the box next to her, "Sorry didn't mean too. How are you hands doing?" I just shrugged to him. "Alright I guess." He looked to them, "Need help changing the bandages and adding your meds to them?" I looked up to him and nodded. "Please would you?" He smiled down at her and nodded. "Sure. Where is everything?" I pointed to a black JanSport backpack next to the box they sat on. He leaned down and picked up as Jamica told him where the stuff was located. He found the clean roll of gauze and things to change the bandages. He grabbed the scissors and slowly and gently cut the bandages away from the burns. I sighed as I sat upon the box in an indian position in front of Glen. Him and I have been friends since I started in the WWE. He was wearing dark blue jeans, white t-shirt that was tight along with his jeans, his long black hair was just a bunch of curls and tied back in a low pony tail. He was incredibly muscular and very gentle natured. He was quiet around the others, except when he was with me then he was a different person. I guess I brought out the chatiness in him, well that is what some of the other superstars tell me. Him and I have both been told we make a great couple and should go out, but I keep telling them all to mind their business. But I would love to go out with him, but I don't want it to ruin our great friendship if it didn't work out.

Glen and I must of gotten lost in our thoughts when Mark came walking over and stood there. Glen was just finishing up as he looked up to Mark. "Oh Hey Mark. Didn't see you standing there." Mark nodded to Glen as I looked up to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment Jamica?" Mark asked. Glen slowly stood up and placed the med stuff back into my back pack and slung it over his shoulder. "I will take this to my dresser room Jammer, come see me when you need another bandage change. I gotta get ready for my match anyways." I nodded as he walked away after he kissed my forehead. I smiled to him as he walked off. Mark cleared his throat as I looked to him, "Yes something you wanted to talk to me about?" He sat down and looked to me with his emerald green orbs. "I wanted to apologize for my attitude and such towards you since you've started helping me out..." I gasped a bit, "So you do have a soft side?" He rolled his eyes and nodded a bit, "No need to be uptight, loosen up ." I said. Mark chuckled a bit, "Please call me Mark. makes me feel old." I nodded. Mark leaned his hand out to me, I took it with mine gently and shook it. "How about we start fresh and forget what happen from before?" he asked. I smiled to him and nodded, "Sounds good to me. Your bike is ready for tonight. I will have it at the ramp for your use." Mark nodded as I slowly got up and started to walk off. "That's fine Jammer. I appreciate your hard work. I am sorry about you hands being burnt by the engine. If you need anything or help, let me know." I stopped in my tracks dead. I looked over my shoulder to him and nodded. "Thanks, I will remember that." Mark got up and walked off in the opposite direction.

I walked over to the bike and made sure everything was set with it and got it to the staging area, ready for him. Once I completed that task, I found myself a corner with a case and seated myself upon it and closed my eyes and relaxed before the show started and I would be needed once again. My hands were bothering me, so they needed a small break and time for the meds to kick in and help. I thought I was in the twilight zone, once I heard his highness being nice to me. I think Vince threatened him after I did. I guess sometimes, some attitudes need a kick in the ass to get going in the right direction.

**Chapter 8**

I was startled awake by Chris Jericho yelling at me. I lifted my hands up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my gloves and looked around confused. "There you are Jammer. Don't you know what time it is?" I shook my head as I yawned a bit. "It's time for my High Light Reel and the set isn't ready yet. I put you in charge of that tonight didn't I?" Chris asked disguised. I scrambled to my feet and sighed, "Sorry Chris I didn't mean to fall asleep. I will get to it right now." He shook his head, "Don't worry it's set up in the ring. Just need the monitor set up for the Tron." I nodded as I grabbed my hat off the box and ran off.

I walked down the ramp to the ringside area as I helped Andy hook up the tron for Jericho's High Light Reel. We finished as I slid out of the ring and scampered over to the ring side table and crouched down. I needed to hand Jericho and whoever his guest was mics and things like that. Lillian handed me two mics as I waited for Jericho to make his way down to the ring. His entrance video started as I waited by the ring.

CJ made his way down to the ring and appraised the fans, like he always did. I looked up as Jericho leaned over. I turned the mic on and handed it to him. "Thanks lackey. About time you decided to do your job right." I just rolled my eyes as he caught me doing it. "Did you just roll your eyes at me? The King of the World?" I shook my head. He caught me I was probably dead now. He motioned for me to stand up and get into the ring. Glen's pyro went off as I stood up. Glen was his guest for the Reel. Glen got into the ring as I handed him a turned on mic. I stood at ringside with my hands upon my hips looking at Jericho.

CJ looked to Glen and they got the High Light Reel under way. Jericho would probably deal with me later. I crouched back down and waited until the segment was over, so we could bring the staging material back to the trucks. Man I knew Jericho could talk, but not this long. I was kind of bored, but entertained at the same time. Then I felt Jericho's hand upon my shoulder as he grabbed me by my shirt. "And what are you laughing at lackey?" he looked to me. I looked up to him and shrugged. CJ yanked me to my feet as I climbed into the ring. "Well lackey. What do you find funny about the King of the World?" He moved the mic in front of me as Glen looked to me through his mask. I grabbed the mic and spoke, "What I find funny about the King of the World is what an ugly excuse you are for a champion." I tossed the mic back to him.

CJ didn't take the comment lightly as he lifted the mic up to speak, "At least I am not a washed up nobody, that is now an official lackey of the WWE."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I removed my gloves and hat and tossed them over the ropes to the mats at ringside. I wasn't going to take his crap. Glen just stood there as he handed me his mic. I nodded as I grabbed it, "I can kick your ass Jericho, from one end to the other, of your so called universe. Just name the time and day, I will be there to put you in your place." Jericho lifted a brow, "Is that so? Well I didn't know you were available. I know how busy a street corner hoe can be." I growled as I dropped the mic to the floor. "Oh? Did I ruffle up some feathers? Well at least I didn't sleep with everybody to get a job as a wrestler and then quit." Glen stepped towards Jericho as I motioned for him to back off. "Hold on Kane..." I looked to him, "You know damn well what happen Jericho.. I was taken out on injury and couldn't return to the ring. I know I can kick your ass, cause I've done it once and I sure in HELL can do it again. So bring it on so called King of the World." I dropped the mic to the floor of the ring and stood there. Jericho didn't say anything.

I climbed out of the ring and shook my head at him. He lifted the mic up and walked over and leaned over the ropes as he spoke, "At least you know your place.. Which is with the help and being my lackey... You washed up wannabe.." That was it. I didn't let him finish his sentence. I grabbed his ankles and slipped them out from underneath him. He fell on his back as I twisted his legs up and wrapped my legs around them. I fell backwards and pulled down on his twisted legs, placing pressure upon his back. Glen jumped out of the ring as Jericho struggled against me. I wouldn't let go. I was like a rabid Rottie on a steak.

Glen tried pulling me off as refs came running down to lend a hand. I finally let go as I got to my feet. I grabbed my gloves and hat as the refs stood between me and the ring. Jericho sat up as he was bitching and yelling at me about the move. Medics were called down to check his knees. I smirked as I turned around and walked backstage. Glen followed some time later. The fans were in a frenzy over the turn of events.

I entered backstage as Vince came walking up to me. I sighed and stood there as he approached me, "What the hell was all that about out there?" he asked. He was red in the face a bit as I looked to him. "Nothing at all sir. Ask Jericho. He started it and I just finished it. Just tell him next time he wants help, ask someone else. I am sick and tired of his bullshit. I just gave him a piece of what I can really do." I walked off as Glen walked over and looked to Vince. "Why didn't you do anything to stop her?" Glen removed his mask and took a sip of water from the bottle of water he had in his hand. "I watched her cause she knew what she was doing Vince. I just go involved once things got out of hand. Chris got what was coming to him, which was a fair warning in my opinion to keep his comments and people's lives out of his High Light Reel." With that said Glen walked off to change.

I loaded up Mark's bike into the truck and packed up the tools as I sighed and could hear Jericho running his mouth from somewhere over in the trainer's room. I had pulled muscles in both of his knees. He would hurt for a few days but he would be fine.

**Chapter 9**

I had Jenco helped me lift up the trailer door and lock it up for transporting Taker's bikes to the next location he would be using them at. I locked up the truck as I caught Glen walking over with my back pack in his hand, out of the corner of my eye. I turned around as he came walking over and stopped in his tracks. I grabbed a nearby small white towel and wiped my sweating face off. Glen smiled to me as I smiled back. "Hey Glen. Something I can do for you?" I asked. He didn't answer right away. He was wearing a white t-shirt, that was tight enough so you could see his musclar shoulder, chest and upper arms. Blue jeans that were also tight and black work boots. His hair was tied back loosely, but neat. The way he dressed sometimes, I swear it was a sin.

"Maybe you can help me with something.." I looked to him with curiousity. "I wanted to know if you could join me for dinner?" I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment as I almost choked on my water I was drinking. I looked to him as I got my composure back, "Sure I will.." I looked down at myself, "Just let me freshen up a bit before we go, in the ladies room." He nodded as I walked off, I grabbed my back pack out of his hand and walked over to the nearby ladies room and freshened up a bit and changed my shirt. I had a spare in my bag. I washed my face and combed my hair a bit. I placed my gloves and hat into my bag and zipped it up. I walked out as Glen leaned his arm out to me. I intertwined my left arm with his and we walked out of the arena for some dinner.

We ended up at a casual eating place. It was a good time. I yawned as Glen and I walked off the elevator to our hotel rooms. Yes we were arm in arm of course. We stopped in front of my hotel room door as I unlocked it and opened the door as I walked into the room. I turned and looked to him, "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" Glen shook his head, "I would but I gotta get up early for a meeting with Vince tomorrow. I had a good time tonight. It was nice to have a meal and just talk." I nodded and smiled to him, "I will agree. I enjoyed myself very much. Thank you Glen for tonight." I took a few steps forward and wrapped my arms around his waist for a hug. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, "It was my pleasure Jamica. I hope we can do this again real soon." I stepped back as he released me from the hug. "How about tomorrow night?" Glen smiled as he nodded. "Sounds good. I will meet you here after the event tomorrow night." I nodded. "Sounds good. At least I can dress better and smell better." He chuckled very lightly. "You were fine tonight. I like a lady who isn't afraid to be herself around me." I blushed a bit, "Same goes for you Glen. I like a gentleman who acts like themselves, and not someone who they are not." He nodded as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I pressed my lips against his. I swear I thought the kiss lasted forever. Glen pulled back and couldn't stop smiling. "I will see you tomorrow night."

I couldn't speak, he left me speechless with his kiss. I nodded as he walked off to his hotel room, which was a door down from mine.

I stepped into my room and closed the door. I leaned against it and placed a few fingers upon my lips. I could still taste him upon my lips as they were still very hot from the kiss. I sighed deeply as I walked into my room and turned on a few lights. I placed my back pack upon my bed and heard my cell phone beep. I ignored it as I walked into the bathroom and started to run me a nice hot bath. I needed one after tonight. I walked back out of the bathroom and took off my work boots as I heard my phone again. I grumbled as I rummaged gently through my back pack for my phone. I found it and opened it and got to my voice mail. I listened to it as I got ready for my bath.

I shook my head as I heard the message. "Hello Jamica. I see you have found yourself a new job. I thought I would visit you and see how your doing. I always wanted to seek you out, but your work made it easier for me to find you..." I dropped my cell phone to the floor as I recognized the voice that was speaking the message. I erased it and tossed my phone across the room. I stood up and walked into the bathroom as I turned the water off. I sighed deeply as I leaned against the door frame of the bathroom door. "He's found me. I thought I hid good enough and he still did... Now what am I going to do... If he finds me again, I'll put the company and..." I couldn't bare but feel the tears starting to fill my eyes. They threaten to fall but I didn't let them. "If he finds me, I will deal with him. Until then I am not going to run off scared or hide anymore.. He wants me, he's gonna have a fight to win first." I nodded as I heard a knock on my door.

I walked over to it and looked through the peep hole. I sighed as I saw it was Shane McMahon, Vince's son on the other side. I unlocked the door and opened it. I looked to him, "Hey Jamica. I thought I heard you in here. I heard some banging everything alright?" he asked. I nodded as I smiled to him, "Yes everything is fine Shane. Thanks for asking. I just threw my cell phone, stupid thing wouldn't work like it should." He chuckled a but, "Alright. I was just making sure, if you need anything don't hesitate to come looking for me. I am right next door." I nodded as he walked away. I closed the door and sighed as I leaned against it once again.

"If you could change my past Shane that would be great.." I grumbled. I got to my feet once again and made my way into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and piled them upon the floor. I slowly unwrapped my hands as I slowly climbed into the tub. The relaxing smells of Lilacs and Cinnamon filled the air. I sighed as I sat down and leaned back gently and let the hot water sooth my sore body and the scents infest my nostrils and help me clear my mind and relax. I will deal with the situation at hand at my pace. He wouldn't find me right away, it's not like he was right in the same hotel or something. I laid in the tub and stared at the white tile that surrounded the tub. My mind ran wild of my past. A small chill ran up my spine as it finally hit me. He was haunting me like the last few times, this time he was serious.

I shook myself from those thoughts as I finished up my bath and let the water down as I dried off and got ready for bed. I slipped on a pair of dark blue Nike shorts and my New York Mets Baseball jersey and climbed into bed and sighed as I settled down for some sleep. Some time later, I finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 10**

I jumped out of a sound sleep to a pounding on my hotel door. I jumped out of bed and stumbled through the dark. I tripped over my boots and sighed as I got up and growled, "This better be important or your dead..." I yelled to the person on the other side of the door, as I opened it. I went from pissed off to shock, I thought it would of been Glen. I was really wrong. "Well well well... It is true, you are staying in this hotel." A low toned voice sounded from the man standing in front of Jamica.

I backed away as I tried to close the door, but he had gotten his foot in the door and was trying to force his way in. "Get out Jackle... I don't want you and never will.. Get a LIFE!" I yelled as I tried with all my might to shut the door on him. "Aww come on Jamica.. I know you want me, just like you use too. What happen.. Those wrestlers brain wash you or what..." I growled as I spoke through gritted teeth. "I want nothing to do with you Jackle. Why don't you just go away and leave me alone. Haven't you done enough damage as is?" "I have never done enough damage Jamica, you know just as well as anybody. I know you want me, why do you think I returned." I couldn't help but laugh. "You returned to be a royal pain in the ass once again Jackle. So why don't you save yourself another jail time and get away before you end up hurt this time and not me." I heard him laughing as he tried to slide himself between the door and doorframe.

He finally got in as I tumbled backwards and quickly got to my feet. He stood in the doorway taking up practically the whole thing. "So why haven't you called me Jamica? Been busy fucking around with those wrestlers?" I growled as I got to my feet, I wasn't going to show this man my fear. "None of your business Jackle. Been making a life for myself, unlike yourself. You're the one doing the fucking around. Your the one who ended my wrestling career. You fuck mook or did the drugs fry your brain so much that you forgot the accident.. Well that is what you call it anyways.." He smirked as he walked into the room.

Jackle was a stupid idiot. He reeked of booze and he was high on something, probably cocaine or heroine. He was 6'1 in height, probably weighed around 200 lbs now, well I can't tell in the dark. He was muscular, but he was slowly loosing that cause of his drug addiction. He was dressed in dirty, baggy torn up blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a warn black leather jacket, with a tear here and there in it.

He swayed as he stood there with this shit eatin' grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. "Your high aren't you Jackle?" He smirked, "Why do you care.." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair gently. "What do you want Jackle? I gotta get some sleep. I got work in the morning."

Jackle lifted a brow and smirked again, "You work? What fucking the wrestlers every night like you always do..." I growled and snorted to his commnet, "No fuck nuck.. I do bike repair and load and unload trucks of equipment and do other various jobs.. What do you do? Take up space on the drug circuit, like always." Jackle took a few steps forward as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor.

"Nope, I've been looking for you. I want you back Jamica. Please.. I am nothing without you in my life.." His words pierced my ears like needle getting jammed into them. I cringed as chills ran down my spine. The door closed behind him as he let it go. "No way Jackle. We are through just like I told you many times. You just don't get it. I have a life now and I am involved with someone, like it's any of your business." He took a few steps more towards me. He was towering over me. I backed away a bit and fell back onto the bed by mistake. "Well if I can't have you in my life, then I can at least get a piece of ass before I disappear once again. Leave you a little something something to.. remember me by.." He leaned down trying to place himself upon me. I placed my hands and feet up as I pushed him away. "Not in this life time and never a chance in hell, that you would be getting a piece from me. HELL NO!" He stumbled backwards as he started breathing heavily through his nose. "Oh you know I like it rough don't you Jamica.. Come on live a little.." He grabbed my wrists and pressed my hands over my head as he strandled me. I fought every step of the way. He placed both my wrists into one of his hands as he ran his other hand down and ripped off my shorts. He zipped down his fly as he released his aching erection from the confinments of his jeans.

I almost lost my cookies at the sight of him. I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to let me go. He was trying to insert himself into me as I struggled and wiggled under him. I finally got a hand free as I heard a heavy pounding on my door. "Jamica you alright?" a voice sounded through the door. I punched Jackle square in the face as he toppled backwards. I jumped up from the bed and leaped over him and grabbed the door knob with my left hand. Jackle reached up and grabbed my ankle as he sank his teeth into my right ankle. I yelled as I kicked him with my left foot. He finally let go as I felt the blood dripping down my ankle. I opened the door as Glen, Shane and Mark came charging into the room as Jackle got to his feet and dove for me and knocked me into the door as it almost closed on Glen.

Jackle landed on top of me as he punched me a couple of times in the face. All three men jumped at him and Mark got him in a head lock as Shane placed him in a figure four lock. Only thing I could hear was Jackle yelling to be let go. I felt sick to my stomach as I felt two large hands picking me up gently and carrying me out of the room. I looked up through blood dripping down my face to Glen carrying me out of the room. I saw a couple of Hotel security guards go running by as Glen carried me into his room.

Glen closed his door and placed me upon his bed. "Jamica. You alright?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me. He placed a cloth upon the cut on my forehead. I nodded and sighed, "Yes I am Glen. Thanks." He nodded as he held the cloth to my forehead.

I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around me. "Just hold me Glen, please." He rubbed my back as he held me. "Sure thing Jamica. I won't let you go if you don't want me too." I shook my head as I answered him, "Please don't Glen.. Don't let me go."

**Chapter 11**

I slowly fell asleep in Glen's arms as he sighed and laid me back into his hotel bed. The trainer had come in and patched up the cut on my head and cleaned up a few scratches as well. Jackle was taken away by the cops, once they arrived to the hotel. Glen walked out of his hotel room as the trainer left. Mark and Shane came walking down. Shane was in just a pair of sweat pants, Mark in a pair of black nike Shorts and a black wife beater. "How's Jammer Glen?" Mark asked. He nodded. "She'll be fine. She's sleeping now." Mark and Shane both nodded in unison. "Good to hear she's alright. I thought I heard something, but I thought I was dreaming until I heard her scream." Shane added. Mark yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what woke me up. I heard rumbling around as well." Glen nodded. "I heard Shane rumbling around in his room, that's what got my attention." Glen said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Mark asked with curiousity. Glen and Shane both shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Mark. I don't know." Glenn told him as Shane excuse himself to head back to bed. Mark laid a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Maybe answers will come in the morning. Don't worry about it now. Go get some sleep. Jamica is fine. She's safe with you around." Glen looked to him, this was a side of Mark he liked to see more often, a caring friend. Mark patted his shoulder and placed his hand back down at his side, "If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Glen nodded as he walked back into his hotel room and closed the door silently. Mark walked back to his and headed back to bed. Glen slowly walked across the floor and sprawled himself out on the couch and laid there staring up at the ceiling, listening to Jamica's breathing as she slept. Soon after, he had finally fallen to sleep himself.

The next day found me at work, bright and early. We had to set up for the Pay-Per-View. It was a month or so before Wrestle Mania. I was busy unloading trucks of the cases and what not, as the other ring crew unloaded the cases and started to set up. I stopped for a quick water break as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sorry Jammer, I didn't mean to startle you like that." I sighed as I turned around. It was Mark. "It's alright Mark, for a big man you sure are like a mouse." He chuckled lightly, "I wanted to tell you I was going to use the red tanked bike tonight. I thought I would let you know before you unloaded the other one." I nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I haven't gotten to it yet, but thanks before I did." He nodded as he ran his thumb along the cut on my forehead from last night. "How yah feelin'?" "Alright, kind of tired, but alright. Oh I almost forgot... " I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for last night Mark. I almost forgot to tell you that. I appreciate it. I will remember not to tick you off, you might put me in a head lock." He stood back up to his full height and nodded. "No problem Jamica. Just next time, check the door before opening it."

I nodded, "I usually do, but the way it sounded I thought it was Glen. I was disoriented that I didn't think about it until it was too late."

Jenco came walking from behind the curtain and motioned for me he needed help. I nodded as I waved to him. "I hate to cut this short, but I got to get back to work. Umm if you see Shane and or Glen. Send them my way. I got to thank Shane and I got to talk to Glen about something." Mark nodded, "Sure. I will see you later Jamica." I nodded as I ran off to get back to work.

I finally finished and just sat down just to relax a moment before I had to get to Mark's bike and get that set up, then the superstars would be coming in and then that work would begin. It was just a never ending stream of work for me. I sat upon a curtain case as I leaned my back against the wall behind me and just closed my eyes as I heard, "Hey Jammer. Sleeping on the job again.." My eyes whipped open as I looked to Shane and Glen walking towards me. I sighed as I shook my head, "No I just sat down for a moment to catch my breath, then back to work as always." Shane smiled as he walked up to me with Glen behind me. "How you feeling today Jamica?" Shane asked. I nodded as I took a sip of my water, "Alright, a bit tired but alright... Oh yea.." I leaned forward and kissed Shane's forehead. "Thanks for last night Shane. I forgot to tell you that last night. I thanked Mark earlier as well." Shane turned a bit red as he smiled to me, "It was no problem Jamica. Glad to of been some help. Yes we both know, we ran into him on our way out here." Glen nodded as he smiled to me. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

Shane saw the googley eyes of Glen looking to me. He cleared his throat as Glen shook his head out of his thoughts and looked to him. "I got to get going anyways. Dad needs some help with a few things before the PPV starts. I will see the two of you later." Shane walked off as Glen stepped forward and I slid over to give him some space to sit down. I placed my hand upon his left knee as I looked up to him. "Thanks for last night. I really appreciate it." Glen smiled and nodded to me, "It's alright no need to thank me. I was happy to have been there for you. I am just happy your all right and safe that's all." I nodded as I finished my bottle of water and tossed my empty bottle into a nearby trash can. Glen lifted a brow as I threw my arms into the air. "It's good." He laughed as I looked to him. "Usually I don't get it in from that far away. That is one reason why I never played basketball." Glen was still laughing as I spoke. I elbowed him to make him stop. He looked to me and sighed. "Sorry I couldn't help but laugh." I rolled my eyes, "I see that."

"Are we still up for dinner tonight after the Pay-Per-View?" he asked. I nodded as he placed his hand over mine, which was still on his knee. "Of course we are still up for dinner. Why wouldn't I be?" Glen just shrugged. "Because of what happen last night.." I shook my head, "I wouldn't let nothing break off our dinner date Glen. I want to go out with you, I need the time out." Glen looked to me and nodded as the smile never left his face. He stood to his feet and leaned down and captured my lips with his in a soft but passionate kiss. A breath got caught in my throat. He had caught me off guard. Glen slipped his tongue out and slowly started to trace her lips with the tip.

Jamica slowly opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues intertwined with one anothers. Glen explored her mouth very slowly, taking in everything, every little thing.

They got so caught up in their kiss that they didn't realize Mark was standing there with his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. We had put everything around us out of our minds. They both wanted the kiss to last forever, but Jamica jumped as Mark cleared his throat. Jamica opened her eyes and slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked to Mark. "Oh geez Mark, sorry I didn't see you standing there..." Glen leaned back up and smiled to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to break up the kissing party Jamica, but you going to get the bike out of the truck, so I can look it over to make sure it doesn't need repair or not for tonight." I nodded as I got to my feet. My legs felt like rubber, Glen had left me wanting more of him, but I put it in the back of my mind. Glen walked off as I walked the opposite direction with Mark in tow to get his bike out of the truck for the show.

**Chapter 12**

I unloaded Mark's bike and leaned it upon it's kick stand as Mark inspected it, as he usually did, before the fans and other superstars arrived, then I would be busy after that. Mark crouched down and looked to his engine and I watched him with content. I didn't want him to find anything majorly wrong, then I would have to repair it and that would take time off other things I had to get done. A low growl from Mark shook me from my thoughts.

"Were you the one who put this bike back last Jamica?" I looked to him and shook my head. "No, this it the first time I have handled this bike since getting the position." Mark stood up to his feet and wiped his hands upon a nearby rag. "Why do you ask?" Mark sighed and tossed the rag upon the tool box, "I ask because the battery cable is toast. Plus the oil plug is dented and a few other things are ruin on this side of the bike. It looks like someone ran into it or dropped it on the engine, but never told me about it." I sighed as I walked over and knelt down to inspect the damage. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. "You sure you wanna use this bike tonight Mark?" I looked to him. He gave me an odd look, "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" "The damage is pretty bad. I will have to call a nearby part stores and see if they have some of the parts in stock and get them here for the repairs. I know some of them, we don't have in stock on the truck."

I saw Mark's face turn from question to red in 1.0 seconds. "You better have this bike repaired Jamica. I am COUNTING on YOU! You better have this repaired and ready for me to ride. Or there will be HELL TO PAY!" I sighed as Mark stormed off. I knew tonight wouldn't go smooth at all. I grabbed a phone book from one of the offices nearby in the arena and made a list of numbers of part stores in the area to call. I made a list of what needed to be repaired and went to the truck to see what we had and what I needed to order. I was in the truck looking through a few bins and taking out the parts as I heard a clearing of a throat outside of the door.

"Hold on. I will be right with you..." I said as I heaved a bin back up on the rack and looked to whoever wanted my attention. It was a police officer. My heart skipped a beat, I knew it wasn't good news at all. I looked to the officer as he removed his hat. "Can I help you officer?" I asked. He nodded as I walked over and sat down on the edge of the trailer. "Are you Jamica Stone?" I nodded. "I am Officer John Kienko. I arrested a gentleman named Jackle Hainer last night..." I nodded as I looked to him concerned. "Yes what about Mr. Jackle..." "I thought I would take the time and come to you and let you know... He was released from jail this morning on bail. A fellow officer of mine told me this just a few minutes ago. I was on duty and saw you and decided I thought you needed to know..." My heart leapted into my throat, I probably went white as a ghost as well in front of the officer.

"How.. or I should say Who bailed him out?" The officer pulled out his little note pad and opened it and looked at it for a moment and closed it and placed it back upon his utility belt and looked to me. "A gentleman named Kendle Wales..." Chills went down my spine at the name he just mentioned. I nodded as the officer sighed. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you with this news while you were working.." I shook my head, "No it's alright Officer Kienko. I appreciate you coming over to tell me. Your on duty tonight here at the arena?" He nodded. "Good, because I have a sneaky feeling that we haven't heard the last of Jackle and Wales.." The officer looked at me like I had two heads. I shook my head, "If I need you I will send for you..." The officer nodded. "Yes please do. Have a good evening ." The officer placed his hat back upon his head and walked away. I placed the parts upon the truck's floor and placed my head in hands and sighed deeply. 'I am not going to let him get to me. He will get his, if he tries anything and he won't do it here. Too many witnesses.' I thought to myself.

I shook my head of the thoughts of anything to deal with Jackel. I had a bike to repair before Taker had my head on a platter. I jumped out of the truck and grabbed the parts I had in stock and grabbed my cell phone and started dialing numbers to the part stores to see what I can come up with. I sighed as I sat down to start in on the parts I had. I got a hold of a store that had everything I needed in stock. They were going to deliver it as soon as they could. I put my cell phone away, opened up the tool box and got down to business.

**Chapter 13**

I just finished up a few repairs when Scott came jogging around a corner and stopped near me. "Jammer, there is a delivery guy here from Bomber's Bike Shop.." he finally got out on his last breath of air. I nodded to him, "Good. Send him back here would you please Scott, he has my bike parts I need for Taker's bike." He nodded as he jogged off. I got to my feet and wiped my hands of oil as the delivery man came walking along with Scott. Scott was helping him carry the boxes, which were in plenty. I shook my head as I told them to put the boxes on the end of the trailer. They did as told. I walked over and paid the delivery man for the parts and a tip for him getting here so quickly.

He walked off as I grabbed a nearby box cutter and started opening a few boxes and found what I needed for the repairs now. The other boxes were other parts I was restocking.

Scott looked to me, "What is all this stuff?" I placed the parts I would need on the end of the trailer as I tossed the empty boxes near a garbage can. "Parts for Taker's bikes. Someone must of dropped the bike or something cause there is alot of damage I need to repair before tonight. I didn't have all the parts, so I needed to order them and I did some restocking at the same time." Scott nodded as he patted my shoulder, "You were the one to always be more organized. I don't know how you do it Jammer." I shrugged as I walked over to the bike and placed the parts down. I knelt down and started in on the repairs once again. "It's a gift I guess Scott. I really don't know." Scott shrugged and walked off, he had plenty of work to do.

It was close to show time as I saw the backstage area start to get busier than ever. I sat back near the truck finishing up the repairs. I was started to get called upon for other things that the other superstars needed. I finished up and cleaned up the mess and placed the tools on the end of the trailer behind the boxes I needed to put away on down time. I took a clean cloth and wiped down the bike, to make sure everything was ready for Taker's ride. I cleaned up a bit and ran off to do the rest of my work.

I was going non-stop. My god I have never been so busy in my life. Every time I ended a task, a new one was thrown at me. From fetching this, to fetching that, to helping with warm-ups, and fetching supplies from the trucks for the trainers. I was turned everywhere but loose. Finally I was finished. The show had began and I had some down time, before I had to push Mark's bike up to the entrance to the staging. I sighed as I headed back to the truck to put things away from the order that had come earlier.

I had just tossed the last box into the pile out of the truck as a voice sounded, "Hey watch where your tossing that.." I turned around and chuckled as Jeff Hardy had caught the box in his hands. I walked to the end of the truck and jumped off as Jeff tossed the box into the pile and walked over. "Sorry Jeff I didn't see you there. My bad.." He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No harm done Jammer. How are things going over here in your corner?" I shrugged and sighed as I removed my hat and ran a hand through my hair. "How about non-stop.. I haven't had a break since I was here since earlier this morning." "You have my sympathies." Jeff mentioned sarcastically. "Oh quiet Rainbow Bright.. What brings you to this side of the arena anyways..." I asked as I climbed back into the truck and finished cleaning up. Jeff walked over to the end of the trailer and leaned against it as he started talking.

"Nothing really. I haven't seen you in awhile, just thought I would see where you been and see how you were.." I looked to him as I finished up and walked over and sat down, letting my legs dangle over the end of the trailer. I laid a hand upon his shoulder, "Sorry I haven't been down to the locker room to see you Jeff.

Been absolutley crazy since Vince gave me more duties to cover." Jeff nodded, "Oh Vince stacked the plate with you again huh?" I nodded. "What does he have you doing now.." "I take care of Taker's bikes and make sure they are working before each show he uses them for." Jeff looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kiddin' me?" I shook my head, "No I ain't. I sometimes wish I was.." Jeff laid a hand upon mine that was still on his shoulder. "You now offically have my sympathies. Nobody has never survived this long working with Taker. Everybody is usually too scared to go near nobody else or has quit. You are a survivor Jammer." I chuckled, "I handled him better than you think Jeff. He's not that hard to handle. Trust me.." Jeff nodded as he continued our conversation.

"Jammer get Taker's bike to the entrance way. He's up next after this match." Jenco hollered to me. I waved my hand at him as I was listening to Jeff talk about his love life. I jumped down off the trailer as I gave him some advice about it. "Well Jeff I hate to cut you short, but work calls as usual." He nodded as we hugged one another. "Thanks Jamica for listening. I will take your advice. I will see you later?" He looked to me as he asked, I looked to him, "Maybe.. I got plans after the show and work tonight. Maybe later on you can stop by my room and we can play cards or something." He nodded, "Sounds like a plan I will see you later then." I nodded as he walked off. I put the kick stand up on the bike and pushed it off towards the entrance way. The bike weighed I swear more than the other ones. But I got it there.

I placed the kick stand down and leaned the bike against it as Taker came walking over in blue jeans, a black wife beater type wrestling shirt under one of his cut Big Evil t-shirts draped over him. I stepped back as he sat down on the bike. He looked to me as I placed my OCC Choppers cap on backwards. "Did you fix it?" he asked. I nodded and lifted a brow, "Have I ever let you down Taker? Try it and see.." I placed my hands behind my back and crossed my fingers as he nodded and turned the key and started the bike up. It purred like a kitten. He slid his sunglasses down and nodded with a thumbs up. I released the breath I was holding when he started the bike.

No I didn't have doubts in my ability to repair the bike, just sometimes things can go wrong, but not this time. Taker took off as his theme music hit the arena's speakers. The crowd went nuts, only thing I heard was him revving the engine a few times and the crowd just exploding. I nodded as I walked off to find myself something to eat and a place to relax before the bike came back and I had to load the truck up once again.

**Chapter 14**

Glen poked his head out of his locker room as he heard Mark yelling as he walked down the hallway. Glen stepped out as Mark walked up to him. Mark turned around cause he was walking backwards and ran into Glen. Glen looked to him as Mark sighed, "Get out of my way Glen.." "What's wrong now Mark?" Mark ran a hand through his hair as he looked to Glen. "Nothing. Why should I tell you.." "Because you are never angry unless something didn't go your way or something is wrong.."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I can't find Jamica, plus Sara found her way into the backstage area and is giving me shit." Glen sighed as he shook his head and then looked to Mark oddly. "Wait.. Hold on.. You said you can't find Jamica?" Mark nodded, "Yea that's what I said. Usually she is around to put my bike away. Maybe she went off somewhere for a quick break." Glen nodded as he lifted his left hand up and rubbed his goatee in thought. "No that doesn't sound like Jamica. Usually she is around when she knows work needs to be done." Mark shrugged. "I don't know man.. One minute she's around, next she's gone.." Glen looked to Mark, "When did you see her last?"

Mark stood there thinking for a moment and then spoke, "The last time I saw her, she was standing near by to make sure my bike started up after her repairs. Then I went out for my match. Before that I never saw her until I was up near the ramp ready to head out to the ring." Glen nodded as he started to think of what could of happen. "Alright thanks Mark. I better go look for her. She might of fallen asleep in a corner somewhere.." Mark nodded, "If you find her tell her my bike is ready for lock up." Glen smiled a bit as he nodded and walked off.

Glen walked down to where the ring crew was hanging around for a bit chatting amongst themselves. Glen walked over and placed a hand upon Scott's shoulder. Scott turned around and looked up to Glen, "Hey Glen.. Umm something wrong?" Glen nodded, "Yea Jammer seems to be missing.. Have any of you seen her?" Scott looked to him like he was crazy, "Jammer... Missing?..That doesn't sound like her.." "I know it doesn't. Taker was looking for her earlier, but he couldn't find her." Scott scratched his head as he shrugged, "Maybe she is sleeping in a corner somewhere..." "That is what me and Mark were both thinking.. If any of you see her, tell her Mark and I are looking for her." Scott and the rest of the crew nodded their heads as Glen walked off, still on his hunt down for Jamica.

Glen looked for about an hour for Jamica. No sign of her anywhere. He sighed as he walked back to his locker room and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Jamica's number. The phone rang and rang, he knew this was odd of Jamica not to answer her cell phone and end up missing from work. He turned his cell phone off and tossed it into his gym bag and zipped it up. He grabbed his gear and walked out of his locker room and headed to the hotel, maybe Jamica would be there getting ready to go out to dinner with him.

Glen arrived at the hotel and headed up to his room. He opened his door and dropped his bags to the floor as the door closed behind him. The room was dark, he reached for a light switch and flicked it up. The lights came on illuminating the room with a soft light. There laying on his bed was a beaten up Jamica. She was laying on her side, curled up. Glen's jaw dropped to the floor. He ran over to the bed and knelt down as he didn't know where to touch her. She was bruised everywhere, cuts, scrapes. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath, thank god.

Glen laid the side of his left index finger and rubbed her cheek where it wasn't bruised. "Jamica, wake up, it's me Glen." His voice was suttle but soft. I slowly stirred as I winced in pain. I stopped moving as I slowly opened my left eye, the right was swollen shut. I jumped up and gripped my right arm around Glen's neck as I clung onto him, never wanting to let go. My body was shaking as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't... let him hurt me.. Please.." she sobbed out. Glen felt his heart sank at the sight and to her voice. "I will not let nobody hurt you, no more Jamica... " He rubbed her back very gently as he held her. She sobbed until her body finally stopped shaking.

**Chapter 15**

I finally got myself together as I released my vice like grip from Glen. I slowly sat back upon the bed as Glen placed his hands upon my knees and looked to me. "What happen Jamica?" He hesitated to ask, but he needed to know. I swallowed hard as I looked into Glen's eyes and started to speak softly but audible. "Jackle... Jackle was at the arena.. He.. got into the back somehow... Kidnapped me... He tried to kill me..." My words just turned into more sobs. Glen wrapped his arms around me gently and comforted me. I was a mess. Blood dripped down my face from a huge cut upon my forehead just above my right swollen eye. My left forearm, from the elbow down was nothing but black and blue in color and scraped up pretty bad. My jeans were tattered and torn along with my t-shirt. I had dirt stains along with grass upon my shirt and jeans.

"It's alright Jamica. Your safe now, nothing will not happen to you. I promise nothing will. Now let's get you to the hospital to get looked at alright." Glen looked me in the eye as he spoke. I sniffed back a few tears and finally calmed down as he wiped away a few lingering tears. I nodded as he grabbed his gym bag and unzipped it and grabbed his cell phone. He was going to call Mark and Scott to tell them he had found Jamica, once they got in a cab to go to the hospital to get her checked out.

Glen slowly lifted me into his arms, once he stuffed his cell phone into his back pocket and had called for a cab. He slowly carried me down to the lobby. The cab was just pulling up as he exited the hotel. Glen climbed into the cab and told the cab driver where to go. He held me in his arms the whole way to the hospital, until the doctors and nurses took me into the back to get looked at and taken care of.

Some time later a nurse came walking into the room. I sighed gently as I sat there with a cast upon my left form arm. Lovely, if it wasn't one thing, it's another. I looked up as she removed the IV from my arm. "The doctor will be in a few minutes to give you your take home instructions." I nodded, "Thanks." The nurse nodded as she opened the door and Glen stood in the doorway. He walked in as the nurse walked out and closed the door behind her.

I smiled gently to him as he walked over to me and slowly, but gently wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and sighed deeply as he kissed my neck gently.

"It's alright Glen. I'm fine, just a bit sore, but I'm fine. Thanks for everything." Glen released his hug and looked to me, "It's alright. I am happy to see you're alright that's all. You had us all scared Jamica." I sighed as I nodded a bit and looked down to the floor. "I know, I'm sorry but I didn't expect this to happen..." Glen shook his head and kissed my forehead gently, "It's alright, no need for sorries or nothing. I called Mark and Scott, they know your alright and safe with me. I couldn't believe how concerned Mark was. He was going to come up here and sit with you, to give me a break." I looked to Glen in shock, "Are we talking about the same Dead Man here?" Glen nodded as I smiled gently. "I guess he does have a good side to himself, when he wants to show it."

The doctor came walking in as he told me my discharge instructions and gave me some meds to take and placed my left forearm in a sling for a few weeks. I was released from the hospital. It felt good to be getting out of there. Glen and I walked out as a large Silver Dodge Pick up pulled up in front of the hospital. Glen jumped in front of me, when he didn't recognize the man inside the truck. I looked around Glen and jumped back behind him, as I knew who it was. It was Wales. What did he want with me now.

Wales climbed out of his truck and walked towards me and tried to grab me by my t-shirt. I jumped away as he spoke, "There you are Jamica. Come on time to come home now, Jackle is waiting for you as always." Glen growled as he grabbed Wales by the back of the shirt and lifted him up off his feet and raised his voice, "Back off before you end up hurt or regretting ever touching her ever AGAIN. Now you take Jackle a little message for me.. Tell him, if I ever catch him even near Jamica or anything to do with her, I will personally hunt him down and kick his ass, from one end of the Earth to the other.. Trust me you don't want to mess with FIRE.. You will get burned." Wales shook in Glen's grip as Glen tossed him to the side as he snorted towards Wales upon the ground, slowly getting to his feet.

Glen wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he flagged down a taxi and we headed back to the hotel for some much needed sleep and relaxation. While on our way back to the hotel Glen looked to me, "Who was that back there.. and what happen tonight, if I might ask.." I just stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. I looked to him and started to talk, "That man was a Kendle Wales, Jackle's side kick in crime or his lackey, well after I left that is..." Glen looked to me lost. I sighed and shook my head, "It's a long story Glen. I will explain everything once we are behind closed doors.. Please.." Glen looked to the cab driver out of the corner of his eye and then back to me and nodded, "Sure Jamica. We will order room service and you and I can talk.. How about that?" I nodded as I slid myself over to Glen's side. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

**Chapter 16**

I sat down on the bed as Glen placed my bags upon the floor. There was no use in arguing with him. "You are staying with me Jamica. No more arguments." I nodded as I slowly untied my workboots and kicked them off to the floor. Glen sat down in a chair and removed his boots as well and grabbed the phone and ordered room service as I slowly walked into the bathroom to run a hot bath. It was going to feel good to soak my bruised and battered body.

I knelt down very gently and rummaged through my bag for some sleep wear. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants. I was looking for one of my t-shirts, but some of my stuff was missing. Jackle probably took some things, who knows. I sighed as I stood up and went through my back pack upon the bed. Glen just got off the phone with room service as he walked into the bathroom, turned the tub water off and walked back out. He placed his hands upon my shoulders gently and leaned down and kissed the side of my neck gently. I sighed as I closed my eyes and giggled a bit. His goatee was tickling my neck. "You missing something?" he asked as he lifted his head up and looked to me. I looked over my shoulder to him and nodded a bit, "Yes. Some of my clothes are missing... No big deal." Glen stood to his full height and walked over to his bag and opened it and grabbed one of his t-shirts and walked back over and handed it to me. "Here you can wear one of my shirts." I grasped his shirt and looked to him, "Are you sure Glen?" He nodded, "It's fine Jamica. I sleep shirtless anyways." I giggled softly as I grabbed the rest of my clothes and walked into the bathroom. Glen sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. "If you need anything or help just give a hollar." I nodded as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I placed my sleeping gear upon the sink top as I slowly got out of my dirty clothes. It was difficult with my arm in a sling. I took the sling off and climbed into the tub. I kept my casted arm out of the water, laid it upon the side of the tub and let the hot water, sooth my sore, tired body. I sighed a bit as I thought about how I was going to tell Glen all about my past and what happen tonight with Jackle and Wales. I was hoping he wouldn't look at me differently or anything. That is why I never really discussed it with anybody. Only person who knew about anything of my past was Vince. That was because of my application and such for work, other than that he would of never of known.

I finished up my bath and got out and dried off I got into my sweat pants and was about to placed Glen's shirt on when I moved the wrong way. I yelled in pain and hit my knees as I placed my hand upon my bruised shoulder. Glen jumped upon hearing the yell. He quickly got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. Jamica looked to the door as Glen spoke, "Jamica.. You alright?" I just sighed a bit as I grabbed his shirt and answered him, "Yea Glen. Just moved the wrong way that's all..." "Do you need any help?" he asked. I hesitated and then realized I couldn't do this all on my own. "Yes please.. It's alright I am almost fully dressed." Glen slowly opened the bathroom door and saw me kneeling on the floor. He walked over and helped me to my feet.

He held the shirt for me as I slipped into it. It was huge. It was like a nightgown on me, down past my knees.

He helped me place my sling back on and told me to go relax on the bed, he would clean up the bathroom. I wasn't going to argue and did as I was told. I climbed upon the bed and propped a pillow up behind me and sighed as I leaned back against it and just relaxed. Boy did it feel good to just do nothing for once. Glen came walking out of the bathroom and placed my clothes next to my bags. "I didn't peek so don't worry." I giggled lightly as I shook my head. "Like I care Glen. Like I have never seen your boxers before." He lifted a brow to me, "You have?" I nodded and sighed, "Yes don't you remember?" Glen stood there for a moment thinking and then it finally dawned on him. His face started to turn red. "Oh yea.. That night.. Umm never mind then.." I giggled again as he turned another shade of red.

I patted the bed next to me as he was about to sit down in a chair. "There is plenty of room on the bed Glen. I don't bite." He looked to me, "I didn't know if you wanted me on there or not. Cause I know how sore you are feeling and all..." I shook my head, "I rather have you near me than far away.." He smiled as he slowly was about to climb on the bed as there was a knock at the door. He grumbled as he walked over and room service pushed our dinner in on a cart. Right behind them was Mark and Shane. Glen paid the bell hop a tip and let him out while letting Mark and Shane in.

Glen closed the door as Shane and Mark walked over to me and hugged me gently, both of them. I was very surprised to get a hug out of Mark. "How yah feeling Jamica?" Mark asked. I sighed a bit and smiled to him a bit, "I'll live. Just going to be slow for awhile that's all." Shane nodded as he motioned for Glen to come with him into the hallway for a moment. "Only take a second Glen." Shane added. Glen looked to me as Mark sat down in a chair near the bed as Glen nodded and walked out into the hallway with Shane.

I looked to Mark, "I heard you're having problems with a certain lady again." Mark lifted a brow and looked to me, "How did you..." "Glen told me. I hope things work out. Unless you want me to kick her ass..." Mark lifted his left hand and rubbed his goatee in thought, "Hmmmm.. that doesn't sound like a bad idea.. I will keep that in mind. Well once your better that is." I nodded as we got caught up in conversation on motorcycles of course.

**Chapter 17**

Glen came walking back in without Shane behind him. He was smilin' like always. I loved this man, but I didn't have the guts to tell him straight out, because I was too afraid that he wouldn't. Mark slowly stood up and looked to Glen and then to me. "Looks like I better get going. You need your rest you two. If you need anything, I got the room next door.." I nodded as Mark hugged me once again, very gently and shook Glen's hand and left the room. Glen uncovered the meals that were still hot and we sat and ate in silence. I didn't want to tell him while we were eating. I wanted to wait as long as possible to tell him everything.

The meal was alright. I wasn't very hungry and Glen could see it but I ate anyways. I needed the food, I haven't eaten since who knows when today. Glen took the empty plates and stacked them upon the cart and placed the cart out into the hallway and closed the door and locked it up. He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed on gently and sat down and propped the other pillow behind his back. He looked to me as his eyes just sparkled within the moon lit room. I slowly climbed into his lap and laid my head upon his shoulder as he held me with his arms. I have never felt so safe as I did right now in his arms.

"Jamica I hate to bring up bad things and everything.. But what happen tonight? and what does this Jackle and Wales have to do with you.." I sighed as I looked up to him and sat up as I turned in his lap and looked to him. "Before I tell you, please promise me you will not look down upon me. I know many do once I tell them. But I want this to be between you and me only. Only one other person knows about this besides you, but he will never say anything. It's confidental actually." Glen nodded as he seriously looked at me and listened.

I looked down to my lap as I started in on my explaination. "Tonight was just the tip of the iceberg of what Jackle can do. Wales is just a lacky, like I told you before. He took my place once I left. Jackle and I use to date.. About let's see 3 years ago now.. He was my manager in the federation I was in. That is where you found me to start here on my wrestling career. But I never made it." Glen nodded as he kept his arms gently around me. "Yes I remember that day I saw you. Mark and I went with Vince to scout out new talent and you were one of them. You were awesome at how you worked in the ring." I nodded as I continued with a small smile upon my face, "Yes I was. But behind the scenes was different. Nobody knew how things were between me and Jackle when we were off camera and behind closed doors as well..." I sighed as I swallowed hard and the smile slowly drifted away.

"Jackle was my manager and boyfriend, yes, but he also made me his lackey. I had to do everything he wanted, between doing his laundry and running his odd jobs. I was non-stop. I did it because he always threatened to cut my contract and I would never get into the big time with my career. So I cooperated. But I didn't know it would get worse, before it got better.." My body was shaking at this point. I was getting to parts that I thought Glen would hate me for, but I continued anyways. Glen looked at me with concern as he comforted me. I sighed gently as I continued. "As time went on, Jackle got worse. But I was too blind to get away. If I tried he would always some how find me and just haunt me. Like he is doing now. If he doesn't get what he wants, he will find a way to get it. Trust me, he's more stubborn than Mark." Glen just smirked as I said that, "Some how I can believe this." I nodded. "Yes I know. But as things got worse, things for me started going wrong. My performance started lacking in the ring and everything. The federation promoter threatened to cut my contract if things didn't shape up..." Glen looked to me concerned, "Yes I remember hearing from Vince about this.. Why did this happen Jamica?" he asked. I knew he would of asked it, so I had to tell him.

"Things got worse between Jackle and I. I tried getting away a hundred times it seemed, but Jackle would get me back some how. He had friends everywhere that I didn't know he did. He was turning into a very possesive person. I was starting to get scared. He started getting heavily into drugs and drinking, mostly drugs. He would send me out to get his stashes from dealers, when he so desperately needed it. I would refuse alot, so when I did he would beat me. But I always fought back, but it only made him angry, but I didn't care. I needed to defend myself."

I just couldn't look at Glen at this point, "He never hurt me sexually. I made sure that didn't happen. After getting his drugs then I would hide out in places he couldn't find me. Mostly the gym. I needed to take my frustrations out on something, usually it was him, but other than him. But he always seemed to find me. He was always high, drunk or just plain ass rude when he did. As things got worse so didn't his drug problem, more so than his drinking..." Glen sighed softly as he listened. He looked to Jamica as he had to ask. "How did Wales get into this?" "Wales was one of his drug contacts. I would usually go to him or a few others to get them. I got caught a few times by cops, but I would get out of jail the next day. I was arrested three times for drug possesion. I did community service to clear my name up. That is how I got to know alot of cops for future references."

Glen nodded as I got myself together. "Things had gotten so bad.. I can't forget this night as long as I live... This is the night that ended my wrestling career and placed me where I am today... I had just finished a match. I was finally picking my game up once again in the ring. But that all came tumbling down, once I got backstage to change and head for a gym to hide out from Jackle. No, Jackle caught me and yanked me up by my shirt collar and held me up in front of him. He wanted me to go meet one of his drug contacts in the worse part of the city. I told him no, I had a meeting with another wrestling promotion. He wouldn't take that answer.. He carried me into the darkest part of the arena and tossed me to the floor and threatened me with a knife to my throat. I had no choice but to do it."

I paused for a moment as I got myself together, then I started to speak. "I was tired by the time I reached the contact down town. Wales had came with me to make sure things went smooth. Yea.. right... Once I got out of the car, Wales climbed into the driver seat and left me in the bad part of the city. There was no drug contact to meet. It was a set up to put me in my place, so to speak. I was met by a gang of hired thugs and beat the living shit out of me. I couldn't defend myself. I did, to the best of my ability. But nothing worked." Glen caught a breath in his throat as I told him everything. He felt hurt inside that Jamica kept this from him, but madder than hell that this Jackle person would treat her like an animal. "I slowly came too, after being knocked out. I slowly got to my feet and I wandered into the street. I didn't know I have done so. I heard Jackle's voice and the only thing I could think of doing was running.

So here I was beaten to bloody nothing, bruised and in a lot of pain, running up the street... If it wasn't for me running into the intersection of the street, Jackle would of caught me..." "What happen Jamica?.. If you don't want to tell that is fine.." Glen emphasized as he looked to her with concern. I shook my head and continued.

"No I want you to know Glen. No secrets... I ended up getting hit by a car and thrown up onto the hood and then down onto the ground. I didn't move from there. Jackle had caught up and picked me up and brought me to the hospital. The federation promoter showed up while I was in surgery. Jackle had told him I had gotten hurt in the ring, during a training session and I would be fine to return to the ring, once I was healed. Well that is what he thought was going to happen, but I never did... Surgery did help, but didn't give me much mobility. My shoulder was completely shattered. Hours of surgery and rehabilitation, brought me to where I am now... I was in the hospital for quite awhile, but once I was released. I disappeared out of sight, out of mind..." I felt Glen settle down underneath me. He was uptight the whole time, I was telling him everything.

I finally looked up to him. I felt so ashamed and dirty at the same time, but he needed to know. Glen had a small smile upon his face as he ran the side of his left index finger up and down my cheek. "So that is where you disappeared too. I remember this all very clearly now. Vince kept Mark and I updated on your progress in the ring down there. We were looking forward to bringing you here and giving you a contract. But once Vince told us you were never coming back to the ring and now were missing... The promoter told us you got hurt in the ring and was never seen again once it happen.." I shook my head, "That is what Jackle told the promoter, just to cover his ass when it came to the cops questioning him. But you and Vince are the only two who know the real truth Glen. I wanted to let you know about it because... The same thing happen tonight... But this time he beat me himself, instead of hiring thugs.. I ran down a street and well got hit by a car, this time I got up and ran off. I couldn't think of any other place to go but here. I couldn't go back to the arena. I knew Jackle and Wales would be looking for me. So I returned here..." Glen nodded. "But how did you get into my room?" "I got into my room and then came in through the other door." I nudged my head towards it. Glen looked to it and nodded. "Thank god I didn't lock it, like I usually do." I smiled gently and nodded. Glen sighed as he leaned back against the pillows. I sat there as he looked lost in thought.

**Chapter 18**

My eyes never left Glen as he finally sat up and looked to me. I was waiting for the worse. "I appreciate you telling me the truth Jamica. It doesn't make me look at you differently either. I look at you the same as always. With all the love and care I have to give you and more." He rubbed my back gently. I felt a great relief just lift off of my shoulders. "Do you mean that Glen?" I looked to him to make sure. He nodded, "Of course I do, why do you question it?" I shook my head gently. "No reason. I was making sure that's all. Because I also have something to confess." Glen's heart skipped a beat, once he heard her words.

"Glen I am also falling for you. I give you all the love and care that I have in my heart. I do appreciate you letting me tell you about why Jackle and Wales are around again." Glen nodded as he placed me upon the bed gently and got up and opened his bag and changed into a pair of shorts, for better comfort.

"You know, when everything started happening around here lately and taking that guy out of your hotel room before. Mark and I were trying to figure out where we've seen these guys before. Now it rings a bell, now that you've told me this Jamica." I leaned back against the pillow behind me. "I knew you guys recognized me once I started working here. Vince was going to give me a wrestling contract, but I took a staff job instead. I rather do what I do than wrestle. Anyways, my shoulder could never take the bumps and what not." Glen climbed back onto the bed gently and looked to me. "You beat me to it. I was about to ask why you are not wrestling, instead your unloading trucks, but never mind." I laughed as he did as well. I placed my right hand upon his that was nearby on the bed. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life now Glen. I think I would be dead or something, but I knew I had to live my life the way I wanted it." Glen placed his other hand on top of mine, making a sandwich out of mine and smiling broadly. "Same goes for me as well Jamica. I have had girl friends, but nobody and I mean nobody doesn't measure up to how I feel about you." I blushed a bit as I heard his words. He leaned forwarded and captured my lips in a mind blowing kiss.

I thought the kiss would last forever. My heart was racing and my muscles were turning into jello. Glen pulled back from the kiss as he couldn't stop smiling, like a treasure cat on a loot of gold. "How about we turn in and forget about everything that happen tonight." I nodded as I slid down and laid flat on the bed. Glen helped me down and covered me with the blankets. He joined me and snuggled gently next to me. He draped his massive arm over me. I couldn't help but slide backwards and snuggle as close as I could get. I could feel his erection against my butt. I moved forward a bit and turned a few shades of red. Thank god it was dark in the room. Glen leaned his head down to my ear, "Found something that startled you?" he whispered. I nodded just a bit as he very lightly chuckled at me. I sighed as I snuggled into him and we both slowly fell asleep in one another's arms.

It was about a month later, it found me of course in the back tickering around with one of Taker's bikes. He had mentioned a problem with the brakes, so I told him I would take a look at it. I was kneeling down on one knee with my back to the passing people as I reached for a wrench I heard yelling from the other end of the hallway. I looked up from my work and placed the wrench down upon the floor and got to my feet as I wiped my hands off on a rag. "Why don't you just leave me alone.. I want nothing to do with YOU!" Was all I heard before a huge 'Smack' echoed through the hallways and such.

I had to see what was going on. That was Mark's voice, I have never heard him yell like that, well I have seen heard him yell, but not a smack afetrwards. Unless I know who had came back around once again. Glen came walking out from the hallway and saw me. He approached me as he rolled his eyes. I looked to him , "What's with all the noise?" I asked. "Let's just say Sara has a thick skull and doesn't get it. Mark wants nothing to do with her. The divorce went through, but she wants more out of him than meets the eye. Now she doesn't want to be divorced from him. She is confusing him as usual and Mark just had enough. You heard him yell at her and then she slapped him in the face. It wasn't pretty." I growled as I stormed off and headed down the hallway. I saw Mark leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he hid his rolling eyes behind his sunglasses as Sara yelled and chatted away in front of him.

Her voice was annoying as hell. Mark nodded and made it look like he was paying attention. I looked to him and saw the slap mark on his left cheek from her. Mark stood up from the wall and growled, "Shut up Sara. I have had enough of your bitching and complaining to last me to my grave. Get it through your head. I want nothing to do with you, the divorce is FINAL! I am not changing it just because you want me too. I don't love you and that is FINAL!" he yelled. Sara was drawn back by this and balled up her fist at her side. I got myself ready in case, in a stance to charge and do what I love to do to annoying little bitches, who fuck with my family.

Sara lifted her fist as Mark decided to turn and began to walk away. She leaned back as she swung as she yelled, "Hey Mark. I got something for you.. Turn around.." Mark sighed as he stopped and turned around. She swung with all her might as she cold cock him in the face and knocked him backwards to the floor. I growled as I ran full force towards her, low and towards her waist. I hit her dead on and knocked her to the floor. She was taken back by my actions as I grabbed her by the front of her tank top. "I see you around here or even near Mark again and even hurt one LITTLE hair on his head.. I will personally find you and kick your CHEAP HOEING ASS ALL OVER THE ARENA!" I let her go as I slowly got up and looked to Mark. He was slowly moving upon the floor, coming to his senses that is.

Glen heard the commotion and my yelling and came jogging down the hallway and knelt down to Mark. He helped Mark sit up as Sara jumped on me and knocked us both to the ground and tried putting me in an arm bar. Heh, yea right. I slipped out of that and just knocked her to the floor with an elbow to the stomach. I knocked her down to the floor once again and just started punching her face. "I WARNED YOU! Now Listen REAL hard.. Stay away from MARK.. or you will deal with ME!" I gave her one last punch and left her laying there. I slowly got up as I straightened out my shirt and turned and looked to Mark and Glen with their jaws dropped open. I chuckled a bit as Sara slowly moved and moaned in pain. "You two better close your mouths, unless you chose to be frogs and catch flies." They both slowly close their jaws as a large muscular man came over and knelt down and took Sara into his arms. "Who did this?" he bellowed. My hands were covered with her blood and bruised from punching her face and shit.

The guy looked to me after looking to Glen and Mark. Mark got to his feet as Glen helped him. He was checking his jaw to make sure it still worked. They both stood behind me, "I did that. Who the HELL are you?" I asked. "I'm her fiance. If I catch you near her and laying a hand upon her again, I will personally kill you!" I rolled my eyes. "I am so scared punk. You listen good. If I see your little whore around Mark again, talking to him or even hurting him in any way possible, I will make sure she leaves next time in a body bag." The guy growled as he lifted the batter Sara into his arms and walked off once he knew he was out numbered by Mark and Glen standing directly behind me.

The guy left along with Sara as Mark and Glen both laid a hand each upon each of my shoulders. "Thanks Jamica. I owe you one for that. I would of hit her, but I don't hit ladies." I looked up to Mark, "It's alright Mark. I am glad I could help out with the little problem, which hopefully will be no more." Mark nodded as Glen patted my shoulder, "You alright Jammer?" I nodded as I walked over to a drinking fountain and ran my hands under the water a couple of times. "Yea just fine. I needed to tell her off and make sure she got the hint." "I don't think we will be hearing from her any time in the near future." Mark nodded, "Nope we won't." He rubbed his jaw. I wiped my hands off on my jeans and placed a hand upon Mark's jaw gently. "Put some ice on it Mark. It will help with the swelling and bruising." He nodded. "I will do that Jamica. Thanks again. I will see you in awhile to check on the bike." I nodded as I lowered my hand. He removed his hand from my shoulder and walked off.

**Chapter 19**

Glen was looking at me still in surprisement. I looked to him and shrugged and lifted a brow to him. "What?" He shook his head, "Nothing. I will just remember not to piss you off in the future that's all." I rolled my eyes, "Glen no need to say that. I just don't like people treating my family like they are nothing. He was trying to walk away and she attacked him first. Instead of him getting in trouble I jumped in to help. Plain and simple." Glen nodded, "Understandable. But if you didn't come along after awhile, Mark probably would of hit her, but like Mark said he doesn't hit women and neither do I. But did you just tell her we were family." I nodded as I placed my gloves back on and started to walk away to get back to work. I stopped and didn't turn and look to Glen as I spoke, "Of course your family Glen. Mark, you and I are just one tight knit family. I think that of course. I don't know how you two feel about it." Glen took a few steps towards me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I do also think of us as family. I would do anything for you and Mark. You know that first hand already." I nodded as I placed my hand upon his. "Of course I do Glen. You and Mark have been there for me through some really rough times and I really appreciate it." Glen couldn't help but smile as I let his hand go, "I gotta get back to work before Scott has my head. He's been hounding me since I've arrived. We have a couple of guys out sick and I gotta help out as much as possible." Glen nodded, "I'm gonna go check on Mark then I got my match. I will meet you back at the hotel later on alright?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled to him. "Of course I will."

Glen was smiling broadly as he removed his hand from my shoulder and walked off to check on Mark. I headed back to Mark's bike to finish the work and then help Scott out as much as I could.

I finished up the bike and got it ready for Mark's match. Scott came running around the corner and over to me. I just finished picking up and packing the bike truck up, except for the bike Mark was using of course. "Jammer, wants you in his office pronto." I waved my hand to Scott as he ran off to solve another problem the ring crew was having. I jumped down out of the trailer and removed my black fingerless gloves as I walked down the hallway to Vince's office. I reached his door and knocked. The word's 'Come In' sounded harsh. I removed my baseball cap and turned the knob and walked in and closed the door behind me.

Vince was sitting on a black leather couch on his cell phone. He motioned to me, he would be right with me. I waited until he was completed with his call. He hung up his cell phone and placed it upon the coffee table. "Please sit down Jamica." I shook my head, "No thank you . I rather stand." He nodded, "Fine with me. I just got the most distrubing call about you beating up another woman." he paused as he sighed a little and then looked to me. "She threatened to sue the company if I didn't do something about you Jamica. But what should I do with you?" I looked to him. I didn't know what to say but this, "I was standing up for someone sir. The person couldn't defend himself so I stepped in and did it for that person." "I see. Who was this person you were helping out?" "Sorry sir. I am not going to tell you because I don't think I should. But whatever consequences I have coming I will take in stride and that will be it." Vince nodded as he looked from me to some papers in front of him. "I am sorry Jamica. I have had numerous complaints about you lately. I don't know why. You are one of my best workers we have in the back besides Scott. But only thing I think of doing is suspend you for two weeks without pay and then you can return and see what happens then." I swallowed hard as I felt my heart just sank. I couldn't leave Mark and Glen no way, I don't care if it was for two weeks. "Yes sir. I will get my gear and be on out." Vince slowly stood up and shook my hand. "Just think of this as a mini vacation Jamica. Come back and start on a fresh slate. I will deal with the rest of this situation." I nodded as I shook his hand and left his office.

I was grumbling to myself the whole walk to the bike trailer and climbed up in and grabbed my back pack and any other thing that was mine and shoved it into my back pack and closed it up. I grabbed my fingerless black gloves off one of the shelves of bike parts, where I left them. I walked to the end of the trailer and jumped down as Mark came walking over, he had a nice shiner forming under his right eye. I looked to him as I placed my backpack over my shoulder and was about to sneak off the loading dock when he caught me. "Jamica where you off too?" I stopped in my tracks and looked to him, "I got some things to do. Your bike is done Mark and ready for you tonight. I got someone to put your bike away and make sure it gets to it's next destination on time and ready for you." Mark looked to me oddly, "Something wrong Jamica?"

I shook my head, "No I just got called away that's all. I will be back. If you see Glen don't tell him about this Mark. I will call him later on. Have a good match." Mark went to stop me again, but I had already slid off the dock to the ground and jogged off. The quicker I got out, the easier it was for me not to go back and blow up at Vince.

I grabbed a cab back to the hotel and got the rest of my stuff together, after calling up the airport and got the next flight out back to Massachusetts. I was going home to relax and rethink things over about where my life was going. If this was going to keep happening with me and the WWE, maybe I shouldn't come back to work there. I had a few things to think about for the next two weeks. I sighed as I zipped up my duffle bag and placed them near the door. I heard my cell phone ring as I picked it up. I looked at the ID and it was Glen. I let my voice mail take the message. I had written him a letter and was going to leave it at the desk for him.

It was time for me to head to the airport. I placed my cell phone into my back pack, which was going to be my carry on bag for the way home. I grabbed my duffle bag and rolled my suitcase behind me as I headed down to my cab. I stopped by the front desk and checked out and left the letter with Glen. Then I climbed into the cab and headed home.

**Chapter 20**

I had been home for about five days now. It felt great to be home on my small ranch. I was out feeding my horses when I heard my dogs, Travander and Jescio barking. I dusted myself off and walked out of the barn as I saw a huge silver Dodge pick up driving into my driveway. I walked up onto the porch as I called the dogs over. They came running and clambered up onto the porch as the truck parked and the dust from the driveway settled down. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see inside. I opened the door and grabbed my Louisville Slugger baseball bat in case.

Wales and Jackle climbed out and had the two biggest smirks on their faces as they walked up to the porch. "What do you want Jackle and Wales. This is private property. How did you find me?" I yelled. Jackle removed his black wrap around sunglass as Wales stayed two feet behind him. They both stopped 3 feet away from my log cabin porch. The dogs each sat on my sides growling and snarling.

I had the bat leaning on my left shoulder, like I was ready to go up to bat. "I came here to give you an offer Jamica. I heard about you loosing your job. I thought maybe you would be interested." Jackle proclaimed. I lifted a brow, "I didn't loose my job Jackle, and if I did. It's none of your business. I just took a mini vacation. Spill your guts and get off my property before my dogs do it for you." Jackle nodded as he looked to me, "I am here to offer you your old job back to work for me once again. It will be like old times, but more improved." I scoffed at the idea, "How about HELL NO! I ain't going back to being your lackey Jackle. I rather freeze in hell before I ever and I mean EVER work with you again. I got better things to do thanks. Now get off my property before I call the cops and have them escort you off."

Jackle snorted as he gave me a nasty look and took a step forward as Travander barked and snarled loudly at him. Both Jackle and Wales jumped back and toppled over one another into the dirt.

They clammered over one another to the truck and climbed in quickly as the dogs jumped off the porch and jumped up at the truck as it revved up and took off out of the driveway, kicking up dust, the dogs chasing it. I sighed and placed the bat down up against the house as the dogs came running back and laid in the shade after taking a drink from their water dish. I sat down on the porch steps and patted their heads, "Good boys. That nasty man will not be back." I got up and headed for the garage. I had my black Dodge parked in the driveway with silver roll bars in the bed. I opened up one of the garage doors of my two car garage and looked into it. It was full of bikes, bike parts, etc. I ran a small repair business out of my garage on my off time. Well when I had the off time. This was part of my therapy after the run in with Jackle problems and such. Motorcycle repair and such like this, helped me through some hard times and it still did.

I crouched down to a nearly completed Chopper. It was silver in color on the tank and fenders with midnight blue and dark red flames mixed upon the tank. My nickname "Jammer" was on the back fender. I had built this bike for myself. I started it 4 years ago and I still haven't completed it yet. I grabbed a few tools and started in on finishing the wiring. I had the radio blasting and a song I enjoyed very much and it did pertain to me somewhat started to play. It's called "Rescue Me" by Uncle Kracker. I just couldn't resist in singing along with the tune as I worked.

So won't you come to my rescue

Shake this pain from my soul

And take this fool back in your heart baby

I'll go crazy if you don't

'Cause I'm a mess here without you

Ain't no pill for this pain

So please, please come to my rescue baby

Make it right away

/

So won't you come to my rescue

Shake this pain from my soul

And take this fool back in your heart baby

I'll go crazy if you don't

'Cause I'm a mess here without you

Ain't no pill for this pain

So please, please come to my rescue baby

Make it right away

Those lyrics I kind of stuck to because they meant I needed to be rescued from the past trying to take me back, which in true that is what Jackle was trying to do. I wasn't going to let him. My rescuer was Glen and Mark. They brought something out of me that nobody else could.

They brought out the love I had trapped within and brought it to the surface. I had something I didn't have for the longest time a family. I missed the two of them heavily, especially Glen. I did try calling him a few times, but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone. I hope he wasn't angry with me for not telling him face to face then with a note. But I had to get out of the arena, Vince barks you pay attention and do what is needed to be done, no questions asked.

I turned the radio off and played the CD that was in the player. It was Kid Rock 'Cocky' album. Much better than the radio right now. I was nodding my head and such to the music that I didn't hear the car pull up behind my truck. The dogs brought me to attention when I heard them barking. I looked up from finishing the some wiring to see a gray rental pulled up behind my truck. I turned the music down as I grabbed a rag and wiped my hands as I walked out of my garage.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw Glen and Mark standing upon my porch knocking on the door. Jescio was barking franctically while Travander barked and backed away and growled. I sighed and I leaned against the garage doorway and watched them for a moment. Pushing one another back and forth, like little kids. I guess Mark said something and Glen didn't like it. "You two having fun or you just love distrubing the dead." Glen and Mark both turned around and dropped their bags onto the porch and jetted off the porch towards me. But the dogs had other things on their mind and ran in front of them that stopped the two big men in their tracks. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked to the dogs and patted their heads, "It's alright boys. These two are family, just like you." I patted the shepard Travander and the Rottie Jescio as they finally calmed down and sat back on their haunches and just panted.

Glen and Mark both looked to the dogs and then to me, "Is it safe to move yet?" Mark asked. I nodded as they both charged me and picked me up and bear hugged me. I was in a Brothers of Destruction sandwich. "I missed you also.. guys.. but.. can I have some air please?" They both backed away as Glen placed me on my feet. "Sorry Jamica. We just missed you that much I guess." Glen said rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head and laughed a bit, "It's alright guys. I missed the both of you terribley as well. Come on into the garage. Guys want a beer?" I asked over my shoulder as I walked into the garage and over to the frig as I dodged parts and such in the way. Glen and Mark both walked into the garage as Mark's eyes went big as saucers and Glen's mouth dropped. "Holy shit Jamica. Clean the garage much or are you this big of a pack rat.." I grabbed three bottles of beer out of the frig and closed it. I opened them as I walked back over and handed Mark and Glen a beer as I chugged mine.

Travander came walking in and laid on the cool concrete floor as Jescio came padding in and sniffed at Glen and then Mark. Glen took the beer and looked down at the Rottie sniffing him. I sighed as I looked to Jescio. "Jescio leave him alone now. Go lay down with Travander." The dog whined a bit and did as he was told. "Sorry about that Glen. Jescio likes to get a little too friendly." Glen looked to me and shook his head, "No big deal, I love dogs. I guess he doesn't like me."

Mark chuckled a bit as he wandered the garage looking around at the finished bikes on one side of the garage and parts and work area on the other side.

"No he likes you Glen. He was just sniffing you to see who you were. That's just him. Travander.. Well he'll just bark and then relax once I have told him, even if I know you or not. That's just him.." I sat myself down on a work bench as I offered Glen a stool. "What brings you guys out here. I know this is no ordinary house call." Glen shook his head, "No it's not. Mark and I caught wind of what happen. Well we decided we needed some time off, so we demanded it and well Vince couldn't resist the idea. Plus, well we sort of.." Mark sipped his beer as he interupted Glen, "We threatened to leave the company permantly unless Vince listened to what we had to say about what happen with you and Sara. He finally sat down and listened. Everything is cleared up and Sara.. Well I settled her straight." I couldn't help but smile, "That's good to hear. I didn't want to say nothing that day, because I didn't know if you wanted me to do so or not Mark. I was keeping it hush hush, until you wanted to say something." Mark nodded, "I appreciate that you did that Jamica. You have taken a lot of flock from me and other things. I don't know how to pay you back." I shook my head, "No need for pay back Mark. We're family. I would do it again if I had too." Mark smiled as he went back to examining the bikes.

Glen stood instead of sitting as he walked over to me and leaned his hands upon the work bench on either side of me. "I have missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me that day you were suspended?" I sighed and looked to him, "I just wanted to get out of there. I told Mark not to say nothing. That is why he didn't." Glen looked to Mark, "Well I made him after awhile." Mark looked to Glen and then to me, "It's true. He threatened me." I looked from Mark to Glen as I lifted a brow, "You threatened the Dead Man. That's the first. But anyways, I am going to keep the two weeks. I needed some time away and gets things back together around here." "That is why we are here. We needed some time away, so we thought maybe you would want some company." Glen exclaimed as he leaned up to his full height and looked to me.

I nodded and smiled broadly to him. "Sure. You two can stay here. Plenty of room here. I sure could use the company and such. Only things here is relaxation, woods, animals and well the bikes in here and other things, but pure relaxation." Mark was still looking over a bike that had caught his eye as I looked over to him, "Something catch your eye Mark?" He jumped a bit as Glen leaned against the work bench beside me and drank his beer. Mark nodded, "Yea this bike caught my eye. Did you build this?" I shook my head as I drank some of my beer. "No I restored it actually for a customer, but he never came back to get it. That was two years ago. Purrs like a kitten and runs like a dream. If you want you can ride any one of those, but the black one. That belongs to a customer that is picking it up tomorrow." Mark nodded as he walked away and stopped near the Chopper. "I will keep that in mind... What's this?" "That my dear Dead Man is my Chopper. I have built it from the ground up. I am just finishing up the wiring and such on it when you two pulled in.

I started that some time ago, just haven't had time to finish it yet." Mark looked to me in surprisement. "You are very talented Jamica. Can't wait to see this beast completed." I nodded as I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I can't wait either. But I got animals to feed." I slid off the work bench and looked to Glen and Mark. "Guys wanna tour of the ranch while I feed or you just want to wander?" Mark shrugged as Glen shook his head. "I will just wander a bit. Let you two be alone for a bit." Mark exclaimed as he walked off. I looked to Glen, "What's up with him?" Glen shrugged. "I don't know. He's been acting odd since that Sara incident. I think he's still hurting inside and just doesn't show it on the outside. If you get what I mean." I nodded as Glen and I headed out back to the barn to feed the horses in the barn.

**Chapter 21**

Glen leaned against the fence as I fed the horses. We were catching up on things at work and such. A chestnut mare came slowly walking up from the lower field and started feeding out of one of the buckets I had just put some feed in. The other horses followed. A wild paint, black stallion and a pair of colts following their Arabian mother. I walked back into the barn as Glen followed on the outside of the pen.

"I never knew you bred horses?" I looked to him as I walked over to him, "The two colts were a rescue. I don't breed them. I actually rescue horses. Except the stallion. That's Jet. He has an attitude sometimes, but lately he hasn't been himself. I got the vet coming out tomorrow to take a look at him in case." Glen nodded as he placed his arm over my shoulders. I stood up on my tip toes and clenched his lips in a mind blowing kiss. I felt Glen almost loose his balance. I must of really caught him off guard. I thought the kiss would last forever when I heard the dogs barking. We released the kiss as I looked towards the house.

"I wonder what's got Travander and Jescio all wild up." Glen looked to me and shrugged. We both jogged up to the house once I heard Travander's bark start to get more nastier sounding. I came around the corner of the garage and looked in. Travander and Jescio had Jackle cornered and armed with a lead pipe. I crossed my arms over my chest as Glen came up behind me. "What are you doing here Jackle once again?" I asked. "I..I..I.. I thought you might of changed your mind.. I was looking for you in here and these beasts came after me." I rolled my eyes. "They are not beasts. They are dogs and you invaded their space. They are guard dogs Jackle. I will never change my mind, get the drift. I am happy with what I do and what I have. So if you'll kindly get off my property before I let the dogs have a chunk of your ass."

Jackle slowly made his way out of the garage still armed with the pipe. The dogs followed him as he scampered to Wales' truck waiting in the driveway. Jackle dropped the pipe upon the ground as he jumped into the truck as the dogs lunged at the truck. Travander grabbed Jackle's leg and pulled him down to the ground. Jescio went for his other leg as Wales pulled out without Jackle. I yelled to the dogs to let him go as Glen walked into the garage.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me. I looked to Glen and shook my head as I listened carefully. I heard a light moan coming from the garage. "What was that?" Glen shrugged as he walked over to where Jackle was standing and stopped in his tracks. "Oh god. Jamica better call for an ambulance. It's Mark." My jaw dropped and I ran over to where Glen was.

I knelt down next to Mark laying on the floor of the garage. Blood was everywhere from his head. "What the hell happen! Mark can you hear me?" I shook his shoulder gently. He was out cold. I looked to Glen as I tossed him my cell phone. "You call I got someone that is going to give me answers right NOW!" I removed my shirt that was over my tank top and placed it upon the wound on Mark's head. "I'll be right back." I quickly grabbed the baseball bat as I walked out of the garage. The dogs still had Jackle on the ground and not moving. They let go of his legs and Jackle was trying to go for the pipe. I had alot of anger and frustration running through me. So much that I could beat the living shit out of him.

The dogs kept Jackle away from the pipe as I approached. "I wouldn't move Jackle. Not unless you want to become a homerun!" I growled as I stepped between him and the pipe. "You have gone too far this time asshole. You beat my family up and I should beat the living shit out of you like a rag doll. But I won't. I will let you get what you deserve. You and Wales." Jackle scoffed as he looked to me all innocent like. "I didn't hurt him. He was already laying there when I walked into the garage..." "You are so full of SHIT Jackle. Get to your feet right now!" Jackle hesitated, but the dogs changed his mind as he got to his feet and slowly limped his way towards the garage.

Glen was kneeling down keeping Mark as comfortable as he could. "Sit down Jackle. Make yourself comfortable." He did as he was told, the dogs growled and sat down in front of him. "You move and I mean even a hair these dogs will kill you." I put the bat down nearby Glen. I placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "The medics and authorities are on their way." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, "This is all my fault Glen..." Glen comforted me, "No it's not. How were you suppose to know this was going to happen.." I felt tears starting to burn my eyes. I did feel responsible for this. But right now Mark was the main concern.

Glen got to his feet quickly and jogged for the house to get a couple of towels to place near his head. My shirt was soaked with blood. I kept my eye on Jackle and the dogs. Jackle didn't move one inch. He tried a couple of times, but Travander and Jescio gave him a warning snarling, then he changed his mind very quickly. Glen came back and placed one towel under his head, where the pipe hit Mark's head. I looked Mark over in case for any other injuries. He had bruises everywhere. He might of had some broken ribs or something. I growled as I got up quickly and walked out and picked Jackle up by the front of his shirt and got in his face big time. "What did you do to HIM?" Jackle just smirked and looked to me, "I did my JOB!" I growled louder as I shook him, "You better start talkin' Jackle or I will drag answers out of you." Jackle clammed up as I dropped him to the ground.

The police drove up the drive with the ambulance behind them. The cops climbed out of their vehicle and started talking to me about what happen. I told them everything. The cops walked over to Jackle as I called the dogs off and up onto the porch they went. They cuffed Jackle and put out a APB for Wales' arrest. The ambulance packed Mark up and we got into my truck and followed them to the hospital.

**Chapter 22**

Glen paced in the waiting room of the hospital while I sat there with my head in my blood stained hands. Millions of things were going through my mind and probably Glen's as well. I slowly rose to my feet as I stared out the window for awhile. Glen stopped pacing and came up behind me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "He'll be okay Jamica. I can feel it deep down he will be." I placed one of my hands upon his. "I know he will be Glen. I know, but I have a sick feeling this is my fault in a way. I know it is. Jackle told me when I asked him what he did to Mark. He told me he was doing his job. I wonder what he meant by that." Glen shrugged as he rubbed my upper arms gently. "I don't know Jamica, but I hope this all comes together somehow." I nodded as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Why do I have this sick feeling in my stomach that something is terribly wrong with this whole thing?" Glen shrugged, "Could be nerves from everything that has happened. Don't worry once we know something about Mark. Maybe it will help." I nodded as I sighed.

Glen had called Vince on his cell after we arrived here at the hospital and told him what happen. I was trying to get answers from a nurse or a doctor. Nobody knew nothing at that time and nobody still didn't. The McMahon family came jogging into the waiting room and was greeted by Glen. "How is he Glen?" Linda asked, after hugging him. Glen shrugged. "We don't know anything yet. The doctors are still working on him." She nodded as Shane approached me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped a bit as I wrapped my arms around him, "I am glad you made it Shane." He smiled a bit to me, "How you holding up Jamica?" he asked. I stepped back and shrugged. "Alright I guess. Just edgey that's all." He nodded as everybody else came over and hugged me and tried to comfort me. Nothing could help right now, just answers.

Vince sat down with Linda next to him and Shane remained standing. "Did they catch whoever did this yet?" I nodded as I started to pace, "Yes they did. They are being held on assault charges with no bail until further notice." Vince nodded, "Good to hear. Trust me this will not go unpunished." I nodded as I kept on pacing. "Sorry Stephanie couldn't be here. She stayed behind to keep the company going and keep everybody there informed. A lot of the guys wanted to come." Shane added. Glen stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, "I know. Once we know what's going on I will let Stephanie know and she can let the guys know." Vince nodded as everybody went quiet.

I was getting impatient. Vince was sitting talking quietly with Linda. Shane had fallen asleep in one of the chairs next to Glen who was sort of watching the TV. I was well, pacing as usual. I couldn't sit still. It seemed like forever and a day was going by. Finally a nurse came out, "There family here for Calloway?" I stopped in my foot steps as Vince and everybody stood up. "Over here." The nurse nodded as she walked over to us. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long. We have him in a room waiting to be brought upstairs. He will have to stay for a couple of days. I will let the doctor tell you the rest." The nurse looked to me, "How are you related to ? You his wife?" I looked to the nurse and shook my head, "No I'm his sister." Glen walked over, "I'm his younger brother." Which this was sort of true, well according to us. The nurse nodded and looked to the McMahons. I looked to the nurse, "These are friends of ours." The nurses nodded and responded, "I'm sorry only immediate family can come back right now, until is moved to a room upstairs." I looked to Vince as he nodded, "It's alright Jamica. Go and see him and we will see him afterwards." I nodded as the nurse looked to Glen and I, "Only one at a time in the back at this moment. I'm sorry it's our policy." Glen looked to me, "You go Jamica. You can report back to us afterwards. I can see him after he is moved up to his room." I took a deep breath as I nodded. The nurse motioned for me to follow her into the back.

The nurse told me what to expect when I walked into Mark's room. I nodded as we approached his room. The room lights were off so he could sleep. Only things heard out of the room was the heart monitor and his breathing in and out of oxygen. I swallowed hard as the nurse looked to me as she whispered. "You can touch him and talk to him. He might not answer, if he does he will sound groggy. He is under alot of meds because of the pain and such. The doctor will be by to see you in a few minutes to give you more of a better update." I nodded and thanked her as she walked away to tend to her duties. I swallowed hard as I slowly walked in and walked up to the left side of his bed, avoiding the side with all the wires and such. I draped my right arm over the bed rail and placed my hand upon his forearm. He was bruised terribly. Both his forearms, hands and his midsection was wrapped up with bandages. He did have some bruising upon his face. A white bandage was wrapped around his head. He was laying semi sitting up, under the crisp white hospital sheets and blankets, except for his feet, which hung over the end of the gurney. I felt so sorry for him, being so tall half the time.

I stood there leaning upon the bed rail with my right hand sitting beside his arm. I didn't know if I should touch him or what. I moved my hand down to his hand and rubbed a couple of his fingers and spoke softly to him, "Hey Dead Man. Hang in there, I'm here along with Glen and the McMahons. Everybody is worried about you, just get better alright. I miss your harassing already." I sighed softly as I didn't even get a twitch out of him. He must of been heavily medicated. His face was stern looking and relaxed as he slept. He looked like an angel, but a beat up one at that. I ran my left hand through my hair. I felt worse about this whole thing, this was my fault. I stood there for a bit longer as the doctor walked in and checked his vituals and such and looked to me, "You must be 's sister."

I looked to the doctor and nodded as he motioned to follow him into the hallway to talk. I followed to see what was going on.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting." I shook my head as the doctor leaned his hand out for me to shake, "I am . I've been taking care of your brother since he was brought in. He is very lucky you and your brother had found him when you did..." I nodded as I shook the doctor's hand and listened to what he had to say. "Nice to meet you, I am Jamica. What is wrong with my brother?" The doctor looked at the chart and then closed it and held it in his hands as he looked to me and started to speak. "It's going to be a long road for him to recover Jamica. He had sustained a lot of injuries. I am especially worried about his head. His brain is bruised and I am afraid of swelling. If this occurs, I might have to go in surgically and relieve it. But right now it looks like that won't be happening. I am getting him a room upstairs now to be under observation for the next 48 hours." My heart jumped practically out of my chest at the news the doctor told me. I looked into the room as the doctor kept on explaining. "He also has broken ribs, one of his ribs did puncture his lung. We had to chest tube him on his right side. That is why you see the tube on the right side of his chest. I will be removing that maybe tomorrow. He is unconscious ever since he came in. Right now we are monitoring everything on him and keeping an eye on his head mostly. We are doing everything we can for him. I promise you we are." I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I thank you doctor. I know you are, just a shock that's all." The doctor nodded. "Do you have any questions or anything?" I looked to the doctor, "Is there any way maybe me or my other brother can stay with him until he wakes?" The doctor nodded, "Sure I will see that you or your other brother or both can stay with him. Anything else?" I shook my head, "No doctor and I thank you for everything." The doctor nodded as he patted my shoulder, "I have a question though. If I may ask?" I looked to the doctor. "Sure I might have an answer." The doctor nodded. "What happen to him, to give him such injuries?" I sighed, "Someone beat him with a lead pipe. The persons who did it, were caught and arrested." The doctor nodded, "Oh that's why the police were here for a copy of the medical report and such. I see. Thank you for telling me what happen. It fits why the injuries are like this." I nodded as the doctor patted my shoulder once again, "If you need anything just ask. He will be moved upstairs in a bit and I will make sure you and your brother can stay with him." I smiled a bit and nodded as the doctor lowered his hand and left to tend to his duties. I walked back into Mark's room and just stood by his bed side and rubbed his forearm with my right hand very gently and talking to him softly, just letting him know I am there and he ain't alone, until they came to take him upstairs to his room.

**Chapter 23**

I had to leave Mark, while they moved him upstairs. They told me the floor and what room he was going to be in. I nodded and kissed his forehead as I left the room. I walked out to the waiting room. I just barely made it into Glen's arms as I finally broke down. Glen held me as I just let everything out.

I just couldn't help be feel helpless upon seeing a tough, but soft heart man like Mark lay there hurt like he is. If I could I would trade places with him in a heart beat. I finally calmed down and Glen sat me down and then sat next to me. Shane and them gathered around as I explained everything the doctor told me.

Nobody didn't know what to say as I ran a hand through my hair and finally got myself together. "He's being moved upstairs now. That's why I am out here. I didn't want to leave him. He's a mess." Glen rubbed my back gently as he ran a hand through his hair. "He didn't look that serious while he was laying there." I placed a hand upon Glen's knee, "I know he didn't but it was internal Glen. How could we know that he was hurt this bad. We didn't move him thank god." Glen nodded.

Vince stood up and adjusted his jacket, "It looks like some measures are going to have to be done. You two don't worry about the gentlemen who did this. I will handle that part. You just keep us updated on everything with Mark and just keep yourselves together as well alright." Glen and I just nodded. Vince excused himself as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and walked outside to use it. I stood to my feet and sighed. Glen got to his feet and looked to me, "You going to be alright Jamica? Why don't you go home and shower and come back." I shook my head, "No I am half the reason why he is like this. I am not going to leave his side until he is awake and doing better than he is now. I promise this, if anything and I mean anything else goes wrong with him, someone is going to get their ass kicked by me." Glen backed away from me a few steps, I looked to him and giggled a bit. "Sorry I just don't like seeing him the way he is. I feel so damn helpless." Linda stepped forward and looked to me, "He's going to be alright Jamica. He's strong and stubborn as hell. Nothing can't keep our Dead Man down." I nodded as I walked off. Glen and Linda followed me. We told Shane where to go. He was going to wait for Vince to return from his phone call.

As we approached Mark's new room, nurses were running in and out of his room very quickly. We walked on the other side of the hallway so we wouldn't get runned over. We slowly approached his door and I slowly approached his door to open it as a huge male orderly came walking out and ran into me. He picked me up and shook his head, "You can't be here. No visitors right now. has coded and we are working on him right now." The gentleman put me down on my feet. My heart nearly fell into my stomach as I heard Linda. She placed a hand over her mouth. Glen leaned against the wall in shock. I fell to my knees and quickly climbed to them and headed towards the door. "No.. he can't be.. NO! He was FINE when I left him. I gotta be with HIM!" I yelled as I went for the room door. Glen shook himself out of the shock and jumped forward and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off my feet. I fought against him as tears ran down my cheeks, "Put me down Glen! This is my fault of why he is like this. Put me DOWN!" Glen was shaking but walked backwards and down the hallway with Linda at his side, comforting her at the same time.

I was fighting Glen all the way to the waiting area. Linda sat down as Glen stood there fighting me. I finally gave up as Shane and Vince walked off the elevator and saw Glen and I wrestling practically and Linda sitting there shaking and not saying a word. Shane and Vince both ran over. Vince sat down and looked to Linda in puzzlement. Linda laid her face upon his shoulder and just sobbed as Shane helped Glen with me. Shane took me from Glen's arms as I finally just gave up and collasped practically in his arms.

I had tired myself out. Glen sat down and took a breather. Shane sat down with me in his lap. Vince looked to Shane holding me and then to Glen. "What is going on? I thought you were going to see Mark?" Glen shook his head as he placed his head into his hands. "The doctors are working on him. He coded in his.. room while they were settling him in. They are working on.. stablizing him." Shane and Vince both went into shock. Shane sighed as he felt me tense up and then relaxed. They all understood why I flipped out and Linda and Glen were upset but didn't flip like I did. I did because it was my fault Mark was hurt and now at death's door.

Some time later the doctor came to us and told us Mark was stable once again and resting comfortably. I lifted my head off of Shane's shoulder. I looked to him and apologized for my actions. He nodded as I slowly got to my feet and walked over to Glen. His head was still buried in his hands. I looked to the McMahons. They all got up and headed for Mark's room to see him. I crouched down in front of Glen and placed my hands upon his knees. "I'm sorry for the way I acted and said. But It is my fault so it seems right now. Not until I know the truth about what has happened and why, then I will feel different. Until then I won't Glen about this." He shook his head in his hands. I lifted my head and kissed his forehead gently, "Look at me Glen..." Glen slowly moved his hands away from his face and looked to me, his eyes were blood shot from sobbing silently to himself. "I care a great deal for Mark. He is the big brother I never had, but you are more to me. I love you Big Guy and nothing will never change that about how I feel for you. I wanted to let you know that." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I placed my arms around him and rubbed his back. He shook in my arms as he spoke in whispers to me, "We almost lost him Jamica. What drove a man to beat an innocent man to nearly death. Whoever is behind this is going to rot in hell. I promise you this. If Mark makes it through this, I promise to never make fun of him again." I sighed deeply and comforted him. "It's alright Glen. Relax. He'll be alright I hope and feel that he will be. If we let him know we are there, he'll pull through this. I know how you feel trust me." Glen sniffed a bit and just wouldn't let me go. I sat there for a bit until he settled down. He held my ear near his mouth as he whispered to me, "I love you Jamica and don't you ever forget that." I nodded as I whispered back, "I will never ever forget that Glen. I promise."

**Chapter 24**

Glen and I stayed with Mark the whole time. I would never leave his bed side, only to go home and shower and feed the animals, other than that I was right there by his side. Glen was there as well, he would leave to go back to my house to shower or sleep but that was it. I slept on the cot in Mark's room, I could I was small enough, Glen couldn't he was too tall. The nurses and the doctor walked in and out sometimes during the day and night, checking on him. Things were slowly getting better for Mark. The doctor didn't need to open his head for the swelling to subside. His brain did swell a bit but not enough for that.

That was a relief for us to hear. The McMahon's were around for two days and then had to get back to the business. We kept them posted by phone calls or e-mail. I had brought my laptop up to the room to do some work I've been meaning to finish on some poetry I was writing, to pass the time. Glen usually watched TV or did some reading. Glen would leave for a bit to get something to eat or just to get some air or something, but if anything changed with Mark I would have to call him.

I closed my laptop and placed it back into my back pack as I yawned a bit. I looked to my watch, it was 10 o'clock at night. The cot was set up at Mark's bed side, so I could sometimes, if I woke up at night from nightmares, I could just sit up and sit there holding his hand just talking to him like he was awake. I would do that a lot. Tell him how things were, how the guys wanted to come and see him but couldn't cause of work, but sent there regards and things like that. He was always on the update of things. I sighed as I laid down on the cot and tried to get some sleep. I didn't sleep very much nor eat. I just didn't feel like it, not until I knew Mark was on the mend. Glen started to notice changes in me, I was looking tired all the time and run down. He knew it wasn't me. He tried his best to talk me into going home for a good night sleep and a good meal, but I refused. I felt responsible for Mark, so I stayed at his bed side as much as I could.

I woke up from another nightmare once again. I have had nightmares ever since Jackle started coming back around. I just never slept right. It was about 4am now. So I just sat there looking out the window, through the blinds to the night sky slowly starting to turn into day break. I yawned as I drifted in and out of sleep. I slid my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my left arm around my knees, leaving my right hand sitting in Mark's hand. I sat there talking to him quietly. I sighed as I knew he could hear me, but no real response from him.

I must of fallen asleep with my hand in Mark's. I was awaken by someone grasping my hand gently. My eyes opened slowly as I looked around. The room was still a bit dark as my eyes adjusted. I felt my hand within the grasp. I looked to it and Mark's fingers were wrapped around my hand. I got to my knees and leaned upon the bed railing and looked to him.

"Mark.. It's me Jamica.. I'm here.. Squeeze my hand again.. I know you can.." and he did. A big lift just came off my shoulders. I grabbed the phone on the bedside table and called Glen's cell phone. A groggy hello came across. I told him everything in excitement. Glen shot up out of bed and was getting dressed quickly as he was talking to me. I hung up with him, he would be coming up as soon as he could.

I looked to Mark as he kept a grasp upon my hand. I tried getting my hand away, but he would be looking for it. So I just kept it there, "Come on back to us Dead Man. You are truly missed. I know you can hear me." I watched as his eyes twitched and slowly opened and looked a bit confused as he blinked them a couple of times. My god, my heart skipped a few beats as I looked to his emerald green eyes once again. It was a relief to see those eyes once again. I knew he would be alright from this point.

Glen was standing in the doorway as Mark opened his eyes. Glen nearly lost it. He took a couple of quiet steps backwards until he got himself together. He was too happy to see his best friend back with them. He grabbed his cell phone and walked off to call Vince and tell them the great news. It was great news, I smiled broadly as Mark moved his eyes to me and smiled at me. "Hey Dead Man. Great to see you have rejoined us." He swallowed hard and spoke in a whisper. He had to get his voice back, "Your.. a sight.. for sore.. eyes." I blushed a bit and shook my head. "Yea you are Mark. Awake and going to be alright." I placed my other hand upon his upper arm as he just smiled at me.

Glen came walking into the room as he stood next to me. I had moved the cot to the side, so I just stood by the bed side. Mark looked to Glen as he released my hand and Glen placed his in Mark's. "Good to have you back Brother. Been too quiet around here without you." Mark nodded a bit and the smile never left his face, "Good to know.. I wasn't missed at all..." Glen and I looked at one another and then to him, "Of course you were missed Mark. You were missed by everybody. So don't speak nonsense now." Mark nodded as Glen talked to him for a bit. I left the room for the bathroom for a freshen up.

I walked back out as the doctor was in checking on Mark. He was just leaving the room as I walked back in. Glen turned and looked to me, "You alright?" I nodded and saw Mark sitting up in bed. "Well we are moving up in the world aren't we?" Mark chuckled lightly and nodded. "Hey I have to sometime, don't I?" I nodded as I chuckled lightly. Glen looked to Mark, "A few of the guys are coming up tonight to see you. They have a show nearby. So they are stopping up to see how your doing. Vince and everybody sends their hellos and such." Mark nodded.

Mark looked to me, "Glen told me you were here the whole time. You didn't have to be Jamica, but it is appreciated. I guess I owe you both big time huh?" Glen and I both shook our heads, "No you don't Mark. Just seeing you getting better is the best way to repay us. It was no trouble. I couldn't leave my big brother up here alone." I said as Mark wrapped his huge right arm around me and hugged me. "You one of a kind Jamica." I nodded as I hugged him back, "Just having yah back Dead Man is the best part."

Glen nodded, "I couldn't agree more with that statement."

**Chapter 25**

The guys did stop by that same night. That gave me time to duck out and get home to shower and take care of the animals. I had headed inside to change and shower then head on back to the hospital to stay with Mark for tonight. He would be released tomorrow, hopefully if the doctor clears him. He would be staying here with me until he was back on his feet. Mark and I got into a bit of an arguement with that, but I insisted. He could help me in the bike garage while he recovered. That changed his tune right away.

I ran a hot bath for me to soak in. I leaned against the sink and stared at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall. I did look like hell. Without having enough sleep or food, did take it's toll on me. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck gently. Travander laid outside the semi closed bathroom door. He followed me around the house 24/7. I didn't mind it at all. I got into the tub and let the heat of the water just help me relax. It felt good to soak a bit, knowing Mark was going to be alright.

I finished with my bath and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, dark blue Boston Red Sox t-shirt and was just finishing tieing my work boots. I slowly stood up and felt the room spin. I leaned against the wall as I placed a hand upon the side of my head. I closed my eyes and just waited until the spell went away. I must of gotten up to quick. I opened my eyes and slowly took a step and lost my footing and fell to my knees. I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Travander whined and came over to me and licked my face. I sat upon the floor and leaned my back up against the wall behind me and looked to Travander through half opened eyes. "It's alright boy..." I swallowed hard and felt my hands starting to become clammy feeling as I started to sweat bullets.

Travander licked my face and walked out of the room. He jumped up onto the table in the hallway with his front paws and grabbed the phone and walked back to me with it in his mouth. Jescio came padding in and sat down in the doorway as Travander dropped the phone in my lap. At this time I just wanted to lay down and sleep. It was sort of hard to keep breathing. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs at a million miles an hour. I slid down and laid upon the floor. The cool floor felt good against my face.

I grabbed the phone that Travander placed upon the floor near my head. I slid my hand up and pressed buttons to turn the phone on and then I called Glen's cell phone. I heard it ringing as I slowly closed my eyes, I was slowly loosing it. Travander barked and pawed at me. Glen heard his cell phone ringing upon his belt as he excused himself and walked into the hallway to take it. He picked his phone up and heard a dog barking and whining. He moved the phone away from his ear and looked at it funny, "Hello.. someone there?" he spoke into the phone, once he brought it back to his ear. He could hear moaning through the phone as the dog whined and barked a few more times. Glen thought this was sick joke by one of the guys, but it wasn't.

He walked back into the room as he kept listening to the dog barking and whining on his cell phone. He walked over to Mark and held the phone to his ear, "Listen to this... Does that sound like one of Jamica's dogs barking?" Mark looked at Glen like he was crazy and listened. He heard the same thing that Glen did, moaning from a human and the dog barking and whining then the phone being kicked across the phone.

Mark looked to Glen and nodded, "Yea that's a German Shepard bark. I can recognize that anywhere. It does sound like.. What her dog's name..." Glen thought for a moment and looked to Mark, "I know it was a unique name. She had a rottie and shepard. Damn why can't I remember this.." Glen sighed as he cursed at himself. It finally clicked into his mind. He took Glen's cell phone from him as he held it to his ear, he could hear two dogs barking and whining and pawing at something. He heard some heavy breathing near the phone, "Travander that you.." The dog barked again as it settled down and sniffed the phone. Mark spoke the dog's name again into the phone and the dog whined into the phone. Mark looked to Glen, "Something's wrong. It's Travander and Jescio is in the room, I think. I can't tell. But something is very wrong." Glen nodded as he left his cell phone with Mark and left for the house.

**Chapter 26 **

I heard a voice and Travander whining at it. I was confused as I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I tried lifting up my left hand and it felt like a dead weight. It just fell to the floor. I moaned as I tried to move. I was just too weak and didn't feel good enough to move myself. I felt a furry body against mine, then a wet nose upon my hand as the body slid under my arm. It was Jescio. My dogs were staying with me. I heard the phone moving across the floor and roll to a stop near my head. Travander came walking over and licked my face, "Stop it Travander..." I grumbled out and moved my face away from him. "Jamica is that you?.. talk to me now" I listened to a voice and I recognized it. I didn't know it was on the phone, "Mark.. that.. you?" I was really confused of where I was.

Mark heard Jamica's voice. He sighed a bit softly though and talked into the phone to me, "Yes it's me Jamica. Keep awake and talk to me now. Keep talking to me." Mark felt helpless in not being able to do very much, but he knew he was doing something by keeping me talking. He knew Glen would be there any time. "I wanna sleep Mark..." "No your not going to sleep, you stay with me now. Come on now. Don't give up with me, you didn't with me did you? Now come on Jamica talk to me." Mark sort of felt panic started to fill him up, but he kept it under control as he talked to me and kept me talking, we talked about motorcycles and such. Between us talking and Travander licking my face, every time I started to drift off. I stayed sort of awake until Glen arrived to the house.

Mark hung up the cell phone once he heard Glen's voice in the background. Travander scooted to the other side of the doorway as Glen walked into the room and knelt down beside me. He turned the phone off as he knelt down to me, "Jamica what's wrong? Talk to me." Glen looked to me with concern. "I just want to sleep. Nobody won't let me."

Glen picked me up into his arms. I was soaked with sweat. "You can't sleep Jamica. Talk to me, come on..." I moaned as I curled up in his arms. Glen didn't want to stay here for too long. He got to his feet and drove me to the hospital. Leaving the house locked up with the dogs inside barking.

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark room. I felt better than I did before. I slowly lifted up left hand and rubbed my eyes. I had an IV hooked up to my right arm and oxygen I was breathing from a line up my nose. God I felt like a freight truck hit me. I jumped as a voice sound, "Just lay still Jamica. Your alright. I'm here." It was Glen's voice. I felt his hand upon mine as I sighed, "Where am I and what happen?" I was sort of confused. "Your at the hospital and you went into a sugar reaction. Did you know you were a diabetic?" I shook my head, "No I didn't. That's what happen?" Glen leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Yea your sugar was low and your body just reacted. With the last few days with no food or sleep just made it worse. You'll be alright. The doctor wants you to stay over night just to make sure your alright." I nodded and sighed as I curled up under the blankets and sheets. It felt good to get some sleep and not have to worry about anything.

Glen never let my hand go. He climbed into the bed next to me and sighed as he held me close. The doctor said he could once he left the room and once I awakened. All I needed was rest and a good meal and to make sure I keep an eye on my sugar from now on. There was some noise as Glen lifted his head off the pillow and the room door opened. The orderlies were rolling Mark into the room in his bed and placing him next to mine in the room. Glen looked to me, I was passed out. He looked to Mark as the orderlies walked out of the room closing the door. Glen was happy that he was in the same room. Then he wouldn't have to room hop. He settled down and sighed as he also got some sleep.

**Chapter 27**

I slept the whole night, without waking up with any nightmares. I slowly opened my eyes as I yawned. I looked to Mark laying in his bed snoring away. I tried to move and Glen had me in his arms as he slept. I sighed as I snuggled into him. I just didn't want to move, I was too comfortable at this moment. Glen moved as he slowly opened his hazel eyes. I looked up to his eyes and just couldn't help but smile. He smiled to me and whispered, "Good morning there sunshine." I rolled my eyes and nudged my head towards the snoring on the opposing side of the room. "Oh yea it's real sunshine when your room mate is snoring away." Glen and I both chuckled as Glen picked up a pillow and threw it at Mark.

Mark jumped as he sat up, totally confused on what just happen. He grabbed the pillow and looked over towards Glen and I. "What was that for?" he asked, still half a sleep. "You were snoring loud enough to wake the dead Mark. We had to shut yah up somehow." Glen proclaimed as I was shaking my head. Mark just rolled his eyes and looked to Glen, "You could of just came over and just shook me, not thrown a pillow at me."

Glen shrugged, "The pillow was quicker than getting up and going over there to shake your dead ass up." Mark nodded as he settled back down, "Your one lazy son of a bitch yah know that." Glen nodded and snuggled with me. "Mhm. I didn't want to distrub Jamica." I slowly rolled onto my side and looked to Mark, "Does anybody have any idea how it is to be in the same room trying to sleep with the both of you.. I rather deal with my dogs than the two of you." Glen sighed as he rolled his eyes as Mark just grumbled to himself. "Good morning to you as well Jamica." Mark grumbled out.

I sighed as I slowly sat up and adjusted myself upon the bed as the nurse came in with two trays of breakfast and placed one in front of me and one in front of Mark. The nurse stopped and took my blood sugar and nodded, "Your blood sugar is a bit low. No worries once you eat, it should be good." I nodded as I dug into my breakfast. Mark was already chowing down, like he hasn't been fed in ages. Glen rubbed my back as I sat up and ate. I finished breakfast and laid back down as I moved the tray out of my way and yawned as I cuddled back up with Glen. He obliged me with a kiss upon my forehead and draped his arm over me. Mark finished and turned on the TV low and watched ESPN Sports Center. Glen also got caught up in watching as I just rested.

The doctor came in and checked us both out and we were released to go home. I was given instructions and stuff to check my blood sugar and such like that. Mark had instructions as well for himself. I scooted out of bed slowly and walked my pokey ass into the bathroom to dress as Glen got himself up and going and handed Mark his stuff that was stashed in the closet of the room. I came out in my clothes from last night and sat down on the bed as I stretched and yawn. I had my back to Mark as he got dressed to go home. I wasn't really paying attention to anything really. We got the rest of things together and left back for the house.

It felt great to be home. I was greeted by the dogs. I opened the door and they practically ran me over and knocked me to the ground. The licked my face and just wanted to make sure I knew how much they were worried and they missed me. Glen helped Mark out of the truck as the dogs left me and ran to them. I wiped the dog slobber off my face and headed inside. I plopped down on the couch for a moment and left my back pack next to the couch. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard, "I see someone is glad to be home." I opened my eyes and smiled gently to Mark as he came walking into the house. Jescio came walking in behind him. I slowly got to my feet and moved Jescio out of Mark's way. "Jescio your gonna trip him. Hold up until he is sitting down, then he'll pet yah." Jescio whined and sat down and waited until Mark sat down in the recliner and called him over and gave him the attention he so wanted.

I walked over to the door and saw Glen standing on the porch with the bags next to the door. I didn't see Travander anywhere. I walked onto the porch and wrapped an arm around Glen's waist and slid myself under his arm. He looked down at me and smiled, "Something on your mind Big Guy?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nope. Just looking at the view that's all. You have a great home here Jamica.

Just feels good to have you both doing better and back here that's all." I hugged him and sighed. "Sorry I gave you both a scare. I didn't know what was wrong either. Now we know for the future." Glen leaned down and captured my lips in a soft, delicate kiss. I sighed into the kiss as he pulled back and whispered to me. "More where that came from later on tonight." I blushed with a devilish smile upon my face.

I heard Mark walk out of the house behind me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I looked up to him and couldn't help but smile, "How yah doing Jamica?" he asked. I nodded, "Better now that your back on your feet and home with two gentleman that a big part of my life." I placed a hand upon Mark's and sighed as I sat down on the porch steps, after slipping from Glen and removing my hand from Mark's. I looked up to the both of them, "You two can stay here as long as Vince will let you. It's open to you both if needed." Mark and Glen both nodded. "I would say yes Jammer, but I got to get back to work. Vince wants me back in a day or two." Glen said as he sighed. "You know I can't turn down an offer from my little sister now can I. The doctor wants me to take it easy for at least a week or two." Mark rubbed his goatee and I couldn't help but laugh. "Uh oh look out, the devil himself is thinkin'." Glen couldn't help but laugh. Mark was standing there looking innocent. "Who me? Naw never me." Glen and I just couldn't help but laugh.

I got up off the stairs as I heard a truck pulling up with a black trailer being pulled behind it. "Damn I almost forgot. is suppose to pick up his bike tonight." I jogged over to the garage and opened it as older, stalky man climbed out of the jet black Ford pickup and walked up to the garage. He was dressed in his biker gear, which is blue jeans with black leather chaps over them. Sleeveless jean shirt with a black Harley Davidson leather vest. His short, silvery hair was slicked back behind a midnight blue bandana as he stood leaning against the door frame. I pushed his bike over to him as he paid me for the repairs and pushed his bike over to his trailer and loaded it up. I walked over to him and gave him the key to the bike and he left.

Mark and Glen both came walking over and looked to me, "Who was that?" Glen asked. "That was . I have been repairing his Harleys for about a couple of years now. I just finished his bike last week and he came to pick it up. He wanted to get some riding in." Mark slowly walked into the garage, a little hesitaten then settled down as he walked over to the bike he was eyeing before. It had a jet black tank with silver, and midnight blue flames covering the tank and fenders. It was an older high handle bared Harley. I walked over to the rack on the wall full of keys and grabbed a set. I placed them into my pocket and watched Mark as he ran his finger tips over the bike, like it was made of gold.

Glen stood at the doorway watching from behind me. I couldn't help but watch Mark look at the bike. He was eyeing like a kid in a candy store. I walked over to the garage door and opened it and looked to Mark. "Wanna take it for a ride?" I asked. Mark looked to me, like to say 'who me'. He smiled and lifted a brow. "You sure you want me riding this bike of yours?" I nodded as I leaned against the door frame. "Who else would I rather have ride it?" I looked to Glen, "How about you? Up for some riding?" Glen stood to his feet and nodded, "Sounds good to me." He walked over to another bike that had a white tank with black and maroon flames upon it. I walked over to a workbench full of different helmets. I grabbed one and handed it to Mark. "Wear it, I don't care what you think." It was only a half helmet, also known as a 'turtle shell'. Mark didn't argue as Glen grabbed one as well so Mark wouldn't feel stupid with just him. They both looked to me, "Are you coming Jamica?" I shook my head, "No I will let you two go. I think I will work on the chopper while your gone. Go and get lost." I tossed them both a set of keys and they started the bikes. I sighed as I listened to the revving of the bike's engines. It was music to anybody who loved bikes ears. They both took off out of the garage and out of the driveway.

I sighed as I walked over to the almost finished chopper and started in on working on it once again. I needed to finish the wiring, which was time consuming. I got bored after awhile of working, so I decided to put on a CD. I put on Kid Rock's self titled album, that I just picked up the other day. I cranked it as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the frig and went back to work. Some time later I heard the guys returning on the bikes. They rolled up to the garage and backed them in. I walked over to the stereo and turned it down and went back to work. They turned off the bikes and removed the helmets and placed them back upon the bench. I finished wiring the chopper finally and looked up to them. Mark sat upon the bike and just admired himself upon it. Glen placed the bike upon it's kick stand and walked over and handed me the keys. "How was the ride?" I asked. "It was fantastic. It was something we both needed." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I smiled and looked to Mark. "How about you Dead Man?" He looked to me after jumping a bit, I must of caught him out of his thoughts. "You know me Jamica. I love to ride, but this bike is a smooth ride..." Glen chuckled "Yes same with the bike I rode. It's smooth and rides like it's gliding on ice. You are great at repairing these Jamica. It's a great talent." I nodded as I wiped my hand on a rag. "Thanks. I love doing this instead of working as a lackey. But the other job gives me more of a pay than what I do here." Glen nodded as Mark slowly stood up and just kept his eyes on the bike.

Glen shook his head as he just watched Mark. I lowered the lift that my chopper sat on and grabbed some oil to fill it up and the gas. I filled the bike and looked to Mark. "The chopper is complete. If you would like to do the honors of starting it up first Mark." Mark turned around and looked to me as he walked over slowly. "Are you sure Jamica?" He was sort of hesitant in taking the key from me. I placed the key in his hand and nodded, "I want you to start it Mark." He nodded as he placed the key in the ignition and sighed as he looked to me, "Fire in the hole." I nodded as he turned the key.

It didn't fire up, it wanted to kick over but it didn't start and keep going. Mark stopped trying as he looked to Jamica. "I'm sorry Jamica." I sighed as I shook my head. "Not your fault Mark. I guess I just can't make bikes from scratch yet." I shook my head as I walked out of the garage. Glen and Mark both stood there and didn't know what to say.

**Chapter 28**

Mark looked to Glen and proclaimed, "Why don't you go after her?" Glen shook his head, "No, just leave her be. She'll be alright. I guess it's just a disappointment to her that it didn't work after all that hard work." Mark nodded as he looked to the bike. "Too damn bad it didn't kick over. Nice lookin' bike too." Glen nodded as they both walked away and up to the house. I was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through some books that were scattered amongst the table top. I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in as Glen and Mark entered the room. Mark stopped in the doorway and looked to all the manuals scattered about the table. Glen walked over to me and placed his hands upon my shoulders and leaned down to my ear and looked to me. "You alright Jamica?" I nodded as I looked up to him. "Yes I am. I just came in here to look through the manuals for a clue on what's wrong with the bike. I am sort of disappointed that it didn't kick over. Something isn't right, I just don't know what. I might have to take that whole engine apart and start again." I leaned my head into my hands and shook my head. Glen patted my shoulders as Mark left the room.

"We'll figure it out Jamica. Just not tonight. Come on let's just relax and we will start fresh on it in the morning." I looked to Glen and nodded as I got up from the chair and headed upstairs. Glen followed and stopped in the living room and looked around for Mark. He was no where to be found. Glen just shrugged and headed upstairs. I was already in the shower when he made it to the second floor. He headed to the bedroom and rummaged through his bag for a pair of sweat pants to wear to bed.

The shower felt good, it helped clear my head. I was disappointed about the bike, but you can't win all battles. I am just sick and tired of coming out on the loosing end of things lately. It's all it seemed to be with me, well except with Glen of course, with him everything was just damn perfect. I wish I could get my life together so it wouldn't be so rough for him. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and saw Glen sitting on the bed staring out the window. I had only a large dark blue towel wrapped around me. I jumped at the sight of Glen behind me, "My god Glen. I didn't even know you were there." Glen looked to me, "Sorry I was waiting for the bathroom and got caught up in my thoughts." His eyes wander up and down Jamica in just a towel, he felt himself starting to come to life within the confinements of his blue jeans. He slowly stood up and left the room for a shower, this time he would need a cold shower.

I rummaged through my dresser and finally found a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. I slipped them on and climbed into bed and snuggled down into the blankets and such. I heard the water go off as Glen was just finishing up his shower. A few minutes later I heard the bed sag beside me and a huge arm drape over me. I snuggled into him and sighed, "Now this is more like it." He leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck. "You can say that again." I giggled lightly. He had grown a goatee since the last time I saw him and it tickled the back of my neck. Glen looked to me like I lost my mind. "Something tickling your fancy?" he asked. I turned myself onto my side to face him and looked up to him and nodded, "Yes your goatee tickled the back of my neck when you kissed me." He chuckled lightly and ran his hand over it, "Sorry. It's been awhile since we've been together I guess huh." I nodded and cuddled into him. Glen laid on his back as I draped an arm over him and used him as a pillow instead.

Glen rubbed my back gently as we just laid there and enjoyed one another's company. Glen sighed deeply then spoke, "Did you see where Mark disappeared too?" I shook my head and looked up to him, "No I didn't. Why do you ask?" He shrugged a bit, "He's been acting funny that's all. Maybe it's just him. I don't know." I sat up a bit and leaned my weight upon him a bit, just enough for me to look at him and not to hurt him. "Don't worry Glen. He'll come around, just give him some time to get himself together. Maybe being here while he heals, will do him some good. Then he'll return to work a whole new person. You wait and see." He looked to me and smiled. "I wish I didn't have to go back to work so soon, but Vince needs one of us back." I nodded, "I understand. Once Mark can return to work, I will be following him. I don't think he should be alone right now." Glen nodded, "I agree. Ever since that incident with Sara and everything, he hasn't been himself. Maybe it's just a phase." I nodded and leaned down to capture his lips softly in a passionate kiss. Glen obliged by kissing me back and wrapping his arms gently around me.

The kiss got a little more intense, with Glen sliding the tip of his tongue across my lips. I couldn't help but open my mouth for better access. We both explored one another's mouth, slowly, taking in every little detail. I ran my hands over his muscular chest and abs. I couldn't believe how huge he was, in the muscle category I mean. His body shivered under my touch as he slowly snaked his hands under my shirt to caress my soft skin with his hands. I slowly pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes. They were dark with lust and want, that is what I wanted to see in his eyes, cause mine told him the same thing. I could feel heat radiating from between my legs. I slowly sat up and climbed onto him and straddled him. I really couldn't but I did my best.

Glen couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Jamica's body. She was very beautiful. A real woman he hopefully would spend the rest of his life with. She was the type a woman he was looking for. Hopefully he was the man for her. He placed his hands upon her hips and watched as she removed his t-shirt that covered her body. Jamica did it as a strip tease, that really got him hot and antsy for her more and more.

'She is such a damn tease' he thought as he let his hands wander over her silky, soft skin. He couldn't help but run his hands over her breasts. Jamica sucked in air sharply as he ran over her nipples and they became hard instantly. She blushed a bit at that, as Glen chuckled lightly and sat himself up on the bed and started to slowly torture the pink mounds with his finger tips very gently. Jamica closed her eyes as the heat from between her legs got hotter, if it weren't for the shorts Glen probably would of known she was already wet and ready for him.

Glen leaned his head forward as he clenched one of her nipples in his mouth and tortured it even more with his seductive tongue. I thought I was going to loose it right then and there. I let my hands wander over his muscular body. He shivered once again under my hands. I raked my nails gently over his skin. I heard him moan lightly as it sent chills up and down his spine. I smiled devilishy as I moved my hands down below his waist. He was already standing at attention for me. I slid my hands under the band of his pants and caressed his hard erection with my finger tips. I felt him shiver more at each touch I made. I couldn't help but torture this man.

Glen lifted his head up and looked to me as he lifted a brow, "Does someone love to be a teaser than the teased?" I opened my eyes and looked to him and nodded with the devilish smile still plastered on my face. I pushed him back down gently. Glen leaned back down as I moved myself down between his legs. I pushed his muscular legs apart some so I could fit there. I was under the covers as I pulled his pants down to bring his hard erection into my view. I removed his pants completely from his legs and slid my hand out from under the covers to the side and dropped them to the floor. I could feel Glen quivering under the anticipation of my torture. I placed my hands upon his thighs and ran my nails along the insides of them. He jumped a bit, as his erection came to life more as it grew before my eyes. He was huge, my lord, I hope I could fit him, if not I wouldn't care, just as long as he was enjoying himself, I was enjoying myself.

Glen finally relaxed as he gripped the sheets with his hands as I grasped his erection in my tiny hands. I leaned my head forward and blew warm light air upon it. All I heard was a soft moan from him. I lifted a brow and couldn't help but giggle lightly at his reaction. I did it a couple of more times, then I slowly lowered my mouth to the tip of his cock. I whirled the tip of my tongue around the tip. I was already driving him nuts, I just had gotten started. I ran my left index finger nail up and down his shaft, very softly and gently as my right hand gently caressed his balls. Glen's moans got louder as I slid him into my mouth more. I whirled my tongue up and down his shaft as he tried to buck his hips towards my mouth. I placed both my hands upon his hips as I knew he was near the edge. I stopped so he wouldn't go any farther.

I slowly slid myself up from under the sheets and looked to him. He was red in the face and his eyes were closed as I sat up straddling him and I couldn't get but keep the devil's grin upon my face, "Did I bring the big, bad Big Man to life and stop?" I couldn't help but giggle. He opened his eyes and just nodded, "Oh yea you did baby. You almost made me cum, why did you stop?" He gave me pleading eyes. I couldn't help but melt with that look. I slowly lifted myself up as his hands took my hands away from the band on my shorts, "No please let me." I nodded as I moved as he removed my shorts. I went comando in my shorts, he lifted a brow to that, "You are the first woman I've seen do that." I looked to him, "Am I huh?" Glen smiled like a kid in a candy store, "Less cover to hide your beauty from me." I nodded as his hands caressed the insides of my thighs. I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape. I spread my legs a bit as his left hand found my hot, moist, private area on my whole body. He ran his index finger over my clit, it made me jump. "Oh did I find someone's sensitive spot?" I growled a bit at him as an answer.

Glen slid his finger down to her entrance. He felt the hot moist core of her. He knew she was ready for him. He brought his hand away and placed them on either of her sides and placed her on the bed beside him. Jamica opend her eyes and looked to Glen as he rolled onto his side to face her. I couldn't help but lean my head forward and clenched his lips in a very passionate kiss. Glen slid himself forward towards me as I felt his erection hit my sensitive spot down between my legs. I lifted my leg up and placed it upon his hip, so my legs were spread apart. He lowered his hand and placed his cock in my entrance and slowly slid himself into me. I slowly held my breath, I was going to release in my throat as he slowly and gently slid himself fully into me. Glen pulled back from the kiss and looked to me, "You alright?" he whispered. My eyes were closed and nodded gently. Glen leaned his head forward and slowly started kissing my neck. He didn't move other wise, to let me stretch to fit him and get use to his size. I moved my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

I slowly started to move my hips, sliding myself up and down his shaft. My god, I couldn't describe the feeling of this, let's just say it was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt in my life between my legs. It was just raw power, muscle and man, what else would a woman want. Glen moved his hips at the same rhymth I was going as he trailed his kisses up my jaw line to my lips. The kisses got more demanding along with the thrusts of passion going on between us. The kissing got harder and demanding as the thrusts got harder and faster. I could feel beads of sweat starting to form upon my forehead and upon Glen's as well. He leaned his head upon my shoulder with his mouth next to my ear. He was whispering dirty things to me, my Lord, where has this man been all my life. I listened as I picked up the pace, I was almost into the abyss of no return. "Can you cum for me baby.. Can I feel you cover my cock with your sweetness?" he asked. I slid up and down his shaft a few more times and then, I was lost in the abyss of passion between Glen and I. He thrusted a few more times as he finally released inside of me and got lost along with me in our passion abyss.

Things settled down after we were just laying there, wrapped in one another's arms. Glen pulled out of me and pulled back the sheets for the cool breeze coming in through the slightly open window. Thank god I had no close neighbors. I needed also to be uncovered for awhile, that was the most heated sex, I have ever encountered. I slowly slid myself out of the bed and grabbed my t-shirt and threw it on me. I felt weak and light as a feather at the same time. Glen put some shorts on and looked to me, "Jamica you alright?" I nodded as I slowly got to my feet, "I think I need to eat something small and check my sugar. I think it's low." Glen nodded as he helped me downstairs to the kitchen. He sat me down and made me a sandwich to eat and I took my blood to test it as he made the sandwich. It was a bit low, so I needed to eat and test it again and see afterwards. He placed the sandwich in front of me and I just dove in. He made himself one and stood still for a moment. I did my blood suagr again and it was better and I looked to him. "What's wrong Glen?" I asked. He looked to me and then out the window to the garage. "I thought I heard noises. I found where Mark went. He's tinkering around in your garage." I shrugged. "I don't care. I trust him, it's keeping him occupied ain't it?" Glen chuckled a bit and nodded, "Yes it is." We finished in the kitchen and headed back upstairs for some more nightly fun.

**Chapter 29**

A few days later Glen left to go back on the road. It was just Mark and I left on the ranch. I didn't see Mark much since the night the bike didn't start. He had been working in the garage late at night and slept late into the day. Glen was getting worried by the time he left. I told him not to be, Mark will turn around. I promised I would call him or he would call me every night to check on things while he was gone. Glen would return in two weeks.

I was out in the barn just finishing up grooming the horses when Mark came walking in. He leaned against the fence of one of the stalls as I looked over to him. He had the biggest grin on his face. I lifted a brow and looked to him, "Something on your mind?" He nodded a bit, "I was wondering if you would follow me to the garage for a moment. I have something to show you. If your not busy that is." I shook my head and followed him to the garage. The chopper I was working on for so long was off the lift as Mark stopped in the doorway of the garage. He looked to me and dropped the keys into my hands, "Starter up." I looked to him funny, "It's not gonna start Mark. We all know it won't." He shook his head, "Just trust me Jamica. Go ahead and start it." I sighed and nodded as I walked over to the bike and placed the key into the ignition. I closed my eyes as I turned the key.

The bike started right up and purred like a kitten. I opened my eyes in shock. "Huh?.. How can it be?.. This bike was dead a few nights ago.." My head whipped around and looked to Mark, "Is this what you've been doing in here late at night?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame and nodded. "Yes. I wanted to surprise you and see what I could do to it. You just had a bit of a problem in the engine, nothing big, anybody could of done it." I turned the bike off and tackled Mark to the ground and hugged him like mad. "Thanks Dead Man. You don't know how much that means to me."

He chuckled lightly as he laid on the ground. "I didn't expect this kind of thank you, but your welcome Jamica. Let's just say we're even now." I looked to him and nodded. "It's a deal." I got up and helped him to his feet.

I walked over to the frig and grabbed two beers and walked over to him and handed him one. I sat upon the work bench as Mark sat down on a nearby stool. "Mark you are a saint sometimes you know that?" He lifted a brow and chuckled lightly and then took a sip of his beer. "Don't say that too loud or around any of the guys. They will think I gone soft in the head." I chuckled and shook my head, "It's our little secret." He nodded as he looked to the ground lost in thought I think. "Penny for your thoughts Dead Man?" He looked to me and shrugged a bit. "You could say that I guess."

I looked to him, "Come on Mark. You have never held anything from me. You talk to me more than anybody in the federation. Don't hide what's bothering you." He nodded as he looked to me, "I guess you could say that I am worried about Sara coming to find me again and or hitting me with some kind of law suit. She is that type of woman to try and get her way with anything. I shouldn't worry, but I do." I hopped off the bench and dragged a nearby stool and sat in front of him and placed my hand upon his knee and looked to him. "No need to worry about her Mark. She ain't worth the dirt you walk on. She is nothing. She moved on even before you two were offically divorced. You'll find someone, just give yourself time to get yourself back together and clear your mind. Someone will come along for you. I promise." He looked to me with a small smile upon his face, "Your right Jamica. I guess it just that all that has happened, just got me thinking about bit that's all. I shouldn't let it bother me your right. I should enjoy my so called vacation and then return to the federation with a clear mind and concentration." I nodded and patted his knee as I got up, "Now that's the Dead Man I know." I tossed my empty beer can into the garbage as I felt a pair of huge tattooed arms wrap around me, hug me then release me. "Thanks for the pep talk Jamica. I appreciate it." I looked to him and shook my head, "It was nothing Mark. You just needed to hear it from someone else close to you that's all."

Mark nodded as I stood there and then just remembered something, "Oh yea I almost forgot. I wanted to know if you rode quads." Mark laughed and shook his head, "That is the most funny question I have ever been asked. Jamica you should know, anything with wheels I can practically ride. Why do you ask?" I chuckled lightly as I grabbed my full helmet, which was jet black with wolves air brushed upon it. "Well there are two in the back parked in the barn, with alot of acres calling my name to ride. I was wondering if you rode and if you did, Ass and wanted to join me." He nodded as I grabbed another jet black helmet and tossed it to him. "Helmets are warn on this ranch." Mark sighed and placed the helmet under his arm and followed me out to the barn. I opened the big sliding door and revealed two quads parked to the right side of the door. One was red and one blue. I tossed Mark a key to one and I got the other. "You choose and let's ride." Mark caught the key and walked over to the blue one. I got the red and climbed on and started it up.

I placed my helmet upon the handle bars in front of me until we got to the trails we needed to follow.

We pulled out of the barn and I lead the way to the trails through the woods on my property out back. I stopped and looked to Mark, he had his helmet off like I did and stopped next to me. "Follow me and just keep an eye open, I haven't been on these trails in awhile. So just be careful." He nodded as I placed my helmet on and took off. Mark followed behind me. It felt great to be out in the woods just tearing up the dirt. The trails in some spots were wide enough for side by side riding and other you had to be single file. The sun was starting to set as we reached a part of the trail that you could walk up a small hill to see the sunset. I slid to a hault and waited for Mark to catch up. I turned off the bike and removed the helmet and looked to him, "Come on I have something to show you." He nodded as he removed the helmet and slowly got up and stretched his legs. I led him up the small hill and stood over look a little valley to the sun that was just starting to set. "This is my favorite place on the whole ranch besides the garage with the bikes." Mark stood there and took in the whole sight. "I thought taken you here, would help clear your mind Mark. It does with me a lot." He nodded as he placed his helmet upon a near rock and walked to almost the edge and sat down and just took everything slowly with no words. I sat upon a rock and let the gentle warm breeze lift my hair up and run across my sweaty brow from the helmet. "That breeze feels great up here."

Mark looked over to her and nodded. "I will admit it feels great. It beats being on the road and such all the time. I sometimes hate traveling for long periods of time and not being able to be home like this." I nodded and stood up to my feet and walked over to him. I knelt down nearby as I took in the view myself. "I know what you mean. I knew Glen before I got to working for you. He was practically the only person who was a friendly to me, besides a few of the other guys. They were because of I was their lacky you can say. I don't like what I do sometimes, but once Vince gave me the job to take care of your bikes, my heart jumped in my chest to the opportunity to do something I love, since I can't do what I first loved." Mark looked to me as he listened and then asked, "What was your first love before motorcyle repair Jamica?" I looked to him and sighed, "Well Mark, when I tell people this they just laugh and say it's a man's sport. But not anymore it's not. What you do for a living was my first love Mark." He looked at me like I was a bit crazy and sat up from leaning on his elbow and looked to me, "You use to wrestle for a living." I nodded and picked at the grass in front of me. "Yes I used to. But not anymore. I decided a new course of actions, I couldn't wrestle anymore anyways. My shoulder is so beyond repair that I sometimes have a hard time in doing my job I have now. But they tolerate me." Mark looked to me as he thought for a moment.

I looked to him as he looked at me. "Wait a minute. I have seen you somewhere before... Oh Yes you were suppose to be one of the new recruits, Vince was going to sign from a dark federation. Glen and I went with VInce to scout a few new talent and you were one of them. You were great in the ring, but what happen?" I shook my head, "Let's just say my manager, which you already know as well, Jackle, screwed me over big time and I didn't know it until it was too late. I ended up disappearing from wrestling all together to heal and got myself together and got a new job. Vince knows everything and gave me the job I have now and then some." Mark nodded and couldn't help but ask, "What happen to your shoulder Jamica?" I had a t-shirt over a tank top, so I removed my t-shirt and showed him the scars that was on my left shoulder from the multiple surgeries I had. A huge scar ran from my collar bone along the top of my shoulder to the top of the arm. I had a few in the back above, on and below the shoulder blade as well.

Mark slowly let his eyes wander over the scars that my shoulder carried. He looked to me, "All of those are from.." "Repair surgeries to help get bones together and get some mobility. I can move it but not all the way around like a normal shoulder can move. I have my points that I can only go so far and that's it." He nodded as I placed my shirt back on. "Is that why you wear t-shirts alot to hide the scars?" I nodded, "Yes that is why. I don't need alot of questions or people staring. I don't like that too much." Mark nodded and looked to the view while he spoke, "I'm sorry Jamica. I never knew what happen. Vince came to Glen and I one day and told us one of the new recruits disappeared and was never heard from. I wish I knew what happen and I could of helped yah." I shook my head, "No Mark. There would of been nothing you nor Glen could of done. It was something I had to go through alone and get myself together." He nodded, "I understand. Like I am doing now, getting my mind and the rest of myself together before I go back myself." I nodded, "I know what your going through Mark. It's not fun doing it alone, but when it came to me, I had to. That's why I am here to help you, I hate to see you go through this alone. I hate to see you hurt physically, mentally and emotionally by her. She ain't worth the air she breaths according to me. Your better than her Mark and you deserve a helleva a lot more than her." Mark looked to me surprised. I blushed a bit and sighed, "Sorry I got carried away. But you see my point right?" He nodded. I smiled a bit to him and patted his knee as I got up, "We better head back before it gets pitch black. The trails are nasty when it's pitch black out." I helped Mark to his feet. He placed his arm across my shoulders as we walked back to the quads and headed back home.

**Chapter 30**

A few days later, Mark started to finally be himself, instead of moping around. It was good to see him joking around and being himself with the attitude. It was somewhat greatly missed. I was sitting at the work bench in the garage making part orders, cause business had picked up for repairs since I have returned home and I didn't have all the parts to complete the repairs, when Mark came strolling into the garage. I held my hand up to tell him to hold on. I wrote a few things down and hung up the phone, "well it looks like someone is in a good mood today." I looked to him.

He smiled and shrugged a bit, "Well someone gave me a swift kick in the ass that I've been needing that's all." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "What are you up too?" he asked.

"Ordering parts for some of the bikes I need to repair. Business has picked up by word of mouth all of a sudden and I have a lot of work and not enough parts. They will be here this afternoon." I sighed as I turned on the stool I was sitting on. "I just didn't see this amount of work coming to me, well until now. I got to go back on the road in two days and so don't you, but I don't know anymore." Mark walked over to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder, "But what Jamica? You havin' second thoughts about working for the federation anymore?" I nodded and got to my feet and removed his hand from my shoulder and walked over to the open garage door and leaned against the door frame.

"Been thinking about it for awhile. But I don't want to loose all the friends and family that I have gained over the years since working there. I just don't see me going no where with that job. I enjoy it don't get me wrong, but this is what I enjoy more. Fixing bikes and getting dirty." Mark walked over to me and removed his sunglasses and looked to me, "You won't be loosing me and I don't think Glen or nobody Jamica. If you do, they weren't real friends. You do what makes you happy and I will respect that and follow through with it." I looked to him with a gentle smile, "I hope your right Mark. Only thing is, telling Glen now." Mark chuckled a bit, "He'll understand. Just tell him the truth and he will understand." I nodded and patted Travander's head as he came up to me and sat down next to me.

The delivery came right on time to the garage as I got started on the work. Mark unpacked the parts for me and knew where everything goes. The dogs laid in the doorway of the garage out of the way as I tinkered with a Harley engine on a customer's bike. Mark had left for town to do a couple of things for himself, before heading back on the road. I heard the dogs growling a bit as I looked up from behind a bike to a gentleman approaching the garage. The gentleman was hesitant cause of the dogs. The gentleman was about 6'1 in height and well built. He wore blue jeans and a white collared shirt. He looked casual and carried a brief case. "Hello...Anybody here.. I am looking for Bike Keeper Jammer.." The gentleman frightenly spatted out. I slowly stood up, wiping my hands upon a rag as I walked over and dogs calmed down. "Sorry about the dogs. I am Jamica, you just said my nickname Jammer, but I have never been called Bike Keeper Jammer. But is there something I can help you with?" The gentleman looked to me and opened his briefcase briefly and pulled out some papers and handed them to me. "Yes I was referred here by some local bikers that you are the best bike repairer around. These are papers for a bike I want to build and I was hoping you would do it." I looked to the papers, they were plans for a chopper. "These are plans for a chopper. I don't build bikes, I repair them or refurbish." I looked to the gentleman. "I would say yes, but as you can see I don't have the space nor anything like that to do all the work that you want for this bike."

Mark came pulling up in my black pick up truck as I was talking to the gentleman. "If you consider in taking the job, I will pay you for everything, parts, labor, time everything. I want the bike plain and simple. If you are not interested then I can take my business else where." Mark climbed out of the truck and walked over to us and looked to the gentleman. The gentleman started to shake at the sight of Mark before him. I looked to him, "Sir, I understand. But like I said I don't have the space and such to this kind of job." I implied as I flipped through the plans and then looked to him. The gentleman looked to Mark as I held back my laughter. "I understand your situation. If I find you the space or whatever will you do the job." I felt my heart jump at the opportunity and then spoke, "Sure I will. This for personal use or business?" I looked to the man and invited him into the shop. He nodded as he walked in and sat upon a stool I offered him.

"Thank you. It's for a business. We do alot of shows and such and we need a way to advertise our company. We thought making a chopper would be the way to do it. We came up with plans and we went to see about a local dealer.. Well your name kept coming up among the local bikers here. So here I am.." I nodded as the gentleman leaned his hand out, "Sorry for being so rude I am Avis Bennet. I am here on behalf of the American Welding Company. I am also the CEO's assistant." My jaw just dropped as he introduced himself, I took his hand and shook it gently as Mark came walking over and sat down in the background listening. "You know who we are?" I nodded. "Yes I use all your welding products and you are very popular amongst repair shops." Avis smiled as I sat myself down and placed the plans upon the work bench. "Alright you got yourself a bike builder." Avis nodded with delight. "That's great. I am sorry to burst in on you like this. I will leave the plans with you and my business card and we will be in touch with you ." I chuckled a bit as he handed me his business card. "It's just Jammer please." Avis nodded as he left.

Mark stood up and removed his sunglasses once again and looked to me with a smile upon his face, "It sounds like you got yourself a niche huh?" I looked to him and nodded, "It's the big break that I've been needing Mark. Problem is I don't have that kind of place to do that kind of stuff. This place is too small as it is." Mark nodded and started to thinking for a moment. "I think I know just the place Jamica. I saw a run down repair shop in town that was for sale. Why don't we go take a look at it and see what you think and go from there." I looked at Mark like he was nuts and nodded, "Well it won't hurt but to go and look. I need more room as you can see, but I am a little afraid of about taking it to the next step." Mark laid a hand upon my shoulder, "You are not doing it alone." I nodded as I got to my feet and closed up the garage and put the dogs in the house and left to town to take a look at the place for sale.

**Chapter 31**

We arrived at the shop for sale in town. It was in a great location, in the middle of town. The town was small, but alot of people drove through to get to the other towns down the road a ways. I climbed out of the truck, after parking on the street and walked over to one of the windows and looked in. It looked perfect to me, but the building needed repairs and updating. I walked back to the truck as Mark was leaning against the side of it. I took out a small note pad and took down the information to give the owner or whoever a call about it. I tossed the pad and pen up on the dash and just shook my head. Mark looked to me and lifted a brow, "Something wrong Jamica?" I nodded a bit and looked to him, "Look at this place Mark. I couldn't afford buying it and updating in time to build the welding company's chopper. No way in hell I could pay for everything. I don't make enough, I am just ring crew I ain't the talent. I am going to have to give this some thought before I jump and see what I can do, if I can buy the place even." We climbed in the truck and drove home in silence.

We arrived back at the ranch. I made my way into the barn to do chores and such, then get something to eat and then back to repair work on the bikes in the garage. I cooked up some dinner and looked around for Mark. I found him in the living room with a notebook making notes in it while on the phone. He got off when I spoke to him, "Dinner's ready if your hungry Mark." He jumped and closed the note book and placed it upon the coffee table and got to his feet. He had sort of a small smile on his face, "How did you know I was hungry?" I shrugged, "I don't know. But I know I need to eat." I walked back into the kitchen and brought the plates of food to the table and took my blood sugar before joining Mark at the table to eat.

It has been an up hill battle to learn and stable my blood sugar, since I was diagnosed with it. But I am finally getting the hang of it and the sort of diet I am on for life practically. I joined Mark to eat and I ate lost in my own thoughts. "I can help you on the bike repairs in the garage if you want after dinner." I jumped a bit as I finished my dinner and looked to Mark. "No that's alright Mark. You relax. Repairing the bikes is like my time to just let my mind wander and think." "You sure?" I nodded as I slowly stood up and took my dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them up, then headed out to the garage and started in on finishing the bike I started on earlier. Mark finished up and headed out to sit on the front porch as he got back on his phone with the notebook open in his lap and a pen in hand.

I yawned as I shook my head to get my eyes to straighten out so I could continue. I finished up what I had started and slowly stood up and felt the pain run through my knees and back. "Time to quit for the night." I grumbled and grabbed a nearby rag and wiped my hands and sighed as I tossed the rag upon a nearby bench and turned off the lights and closed up the garage for the night. I trudged myself up into the house and up for a shower. I was tired and just didn't want to admit it, but I was, probably looked it as well. I didn't see Mark as I kicked my boots into my bedroom and went for a shower. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around me and headed for my bedroom.

I slipped into my bedroom as Travander slipped in behind me and hopped up on the bed and made himself at home. I dropped the towel and got dressed into my shorts and black t-shirt. I yawned and stretched as I got into bed and curled up and fell asleep, with Travander laying beside me.

**Chapter 32**

The next morning I was awaken by Travander growling at my bedroom door. I slowly slid out of bed and let him out of the room. He started barking from top the stairs, he was probably trying to play with Jescio or get him up. I closed my door and went back to bed. I wasn't feeling too good, so I thought maybe some more sleep would help. I climbed back in bed as Travander kept on barking. I yelled at him to shut up. He quieted down a bit as I was just falling back to sleep and he started up again.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly into a pair of blue jeans and a black Harley Davidson t-shirt and left my room. Travander was standing at the top of the stairs barking and growling as I walked over to him. I looked down the stairs and there laid Jescio at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down the stairs as Travander nipped at my heels. I knelt down as I checked on Jescio. He was responding to nothing. I looked around for Mark. I sent Travander to his bedroom door to get him awake, not much didn't wake that man when he slept. I sighed as I heard something from the back room towards the back of the house. Rumbling noises. I left Jescio's side as Travander was getting Mark. I slowly slid to the ajared door of the room and saw two men rummaging through the room. I slid away quickly and out of view.

I listened and the men started talking in whispers. I knew who it was and they were nailed. Jackle and Wales got out of jail somehow and now were trying to rip me off. There was no window out of that room. So I knew what to do. I walked over to the door and closed it quickly and made sure they couldn't open the door. I heard pounding on the other side of the door as Travander came bounding down the stairs and slid around the corner and sniffed at the door. "Open the door Jamica. I know it's YOU!" Jackle growled as he pounded the door. I backed away from the door and back to the foot of the stairs and knelt down next to Jescio's body.

Travander came trotting back over and sat down next to me with his chin upon my shoulder. I grabbed the nearby phone as I called the police to report I had two cons in my house trying to rob me. I hung up with them and knew Mark wasn't around. He would of followed Travander downstairs if he was here. I didn't know what to do. I slowly picked up the huge rottie and just held him in my arms. There was nothing I could do for him. I knew who hurt him and left him for dead, I was bound and determine to kill them myself. I heard the door break as I jumped and Travander growled, but didn't run off he stayed by my side.

Jackle and Wales came stomping out and were armed once again with a lead pipe and a metal chain. They stopped before me as I got to my feet and stood my grounds. "Why aren't you running Jamica? Your good at that..." Wales snickered. I snorted, "I am sick and tired of running from you. I am not afraid of you. You two had taken my dog away from me and my life. NO MORE! You two are going to pay for what you have done to me and my family." Travander was at my side and charged at Wales and I went charging for Jackle as I heard the police pulling up. We both knocked them to the ground as I just beat the crap out of Jackle and Travander took a bite out of crime. Let's just say Wales won't be using his right hand for quite awhile.

The police pounded on the door as I left Jackle unconscious and ran for the door. Travander backed off and came to my side, leaving Wales rolling in pain. I opened the door and pointed to Wales and Jackle laying upon the floor. They were cuffed and arrested and taken out of the house. I went to Jescio's side and picked him up into my arms. It all finally hit me, I just let the tears and everything I was holding back, just flow out of my body. Travander sat with his chin upon my shoulder and whined a few times. I slowly got to my feet carrying Jescio's limp body in my arms out the back door and out to the backyard. I walked far to the edge of the field and laid Jescio into the grass.

Blinded by my tears that stung my eyes, I left Travander with Jescio as I walked to the barn for a shovel. I saw my pickup pulling up as the police were wrapping up their job here. I was told the two men would be prosecuted and I would be notified upon it further. Mark climbed out of the truck as I dung into the Earth to bury one of my family members. I wiped my face upon my shirt as Travander just sat there and watched with his ears flat against the top of his head. I finished and wrapped Jescio's body in a tarp and took his collar off and placed it around my wrist as I placed his body into the grave that I had dug. I sighed deeply as I began to fill in the grave. I couldn't believe it would come down to this, burying someone that has been with me through thick and thin and I wasn't there to help him, like he was always for me.

I finished up as I trudged myself off to the barn and put the shovel away and headed for the house. I climbed the porch stairs and sat down upon them. Travander followed me slowly and sat down between my legs. I just scratched him behind the ears and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry boy. I should of paid attention to your barks, better than I did." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and felt a huge hand upon my shoulder. "I heard what happen. The police told me everything. How are you holding up?" I couldn't speak as I just shook my head. I got to my feet and slowly walked by Mark. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and what not at this moment. I walked upstairs and closed my bedroom door and just changed my clothes and climbed into my bed and just stayed there. I didn't want to be bothered by nothing at all.

Mark watched her as Jamica climbed the stairs and close her bedroom door. He saw the collar of Jescio's around her wrist as she walked away. He sighed as he sat down on the porch swing and Travander walked over to him and placed his chin upon Mark's knee and looked to him with his big brown eyes. Mark looked to him and scratched his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't here boy. I was away doing a few things. And now I regret even leaving the you and Jamica alone. I don't know how to help her. I guess just being here is the thing." Travander whined at him, like he agree with Mark. Mark sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache coming on already and the day had just begun. He slowly got to his feet and went to feed the horse and such down at the barn.

**Chapter 33**

It was a week later since Jescio was killed. I had finally got myself together and started doing things around the ranch. I tinkered around in the garage but that's all I did. I went into a depression of course. Mark went back on the road and Glen was stuck on the road for another couple of days. So it was just Travander and I until Glen returned off the road for a bit. I couldn't wait, I just been needing him around. Mark did his best, I know he did, but it wasn't the same. Mark went back on the road with a better attitude but with worries about me. I told him not to worry and go and did what he did best, which was wrestle.

I didn't tell Glen what happen at all. I think Mark did, but I know I didn't. If Mark told him that's fine, if not I would tell him. I had placed Jescio's collar upon the mantel, hanging off the corner of a framed picture of him and Travander together, above the fire place. Where I could see it everyday. Yes I mourned over a dog, but he was with me since day one and Travander was as well, since I had to start my life over after Jackle. You might understand or you might not, but that is the main reason why. I crouched down behind a bike to finish up the owner was suppose to be by today to pick it up. I have been talking to Avis about the chopper being built. He was suppose to be sending the colored plans over on what everything in color was suppose to look like. I also told him I was in the middle of looking for a shop and getting it together so I could build the bike. He said he had no luck, and to keep him informed on what I was up too.

I heard a truck pulling up as I just finished the bike I needed to finish. It was the owner of the bike, Hank Trenveder. I stood up and pushed the bike to the opening of the garage as he walked up. He paid me for my services and started the bike up, just to make sure. It started right up and the engine soared like it should. Hank nodded and smiled as he road the bike over to his truck. His buddy climbed out of the truck and helped him load it into the back of the truck. I placed the payment in the cash box and placed the receipt in the folder where I put all finished repair jobs.

I felt glad the bike was to his standards. Hank was one of my tough customers. He was very picky about his bike, which I didn't blame him. He is a member of the local biker group, Rollin' Eagles. Don't ask me how they came up with the name, but I did service alot of their bikes. So they always came back, which is good. I cleaned up and closed down the garage early today so I could relax and do a few things that I wanted to do. A delivery man stopped by to drop off a huge vanilla envelope with the colored plans for the American Welder Chopper. I sat down at the kitchen table and went over both sets of plans and made notes for myself, so when I started building the bike, it would have a clue of what is what.

I started making sketches on how to form the tank and such. I lost time after awhile and yawned and I looked to the clock. It was late at night. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and got cleaned up for bed and headed up for bed. I was half way up the stairs as I heard a car pull up the driveway. Travander went running to the door barking as a knock was heard on the door. I sighed as I descended the stairs to the front door. I turned the porch light on and opened the door just a bit to look out. My face lit up as I opened the door wider to see Glen standing on the other side of the screen door. "Hey there cutie." I opened the screen door as Travander ran me down and jumped at Glen all happy to see him. Glen knelt down and petted him to calm him down and then he walked inside and picked me up in a huge bear hug. "You are a sight for soar eyes. I have missed you so much.." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him, I didn't want to let go. "Your back early. I am so happy to see you too. I have missed you more than you think." I looked up to him and captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Boy did I miss this man more than you think.

Glen carried his duffle bag and me upstairs to the bedroom as Travander nipped at his heels, after kicking the front door closed. He placed me upon the bed and dropped his duffle bag to the floor. Travander walked in and laid in his corner and settled down. I laid back as Glen crawled up the bed and captured my lips once again. This time the kiss, I thought would never end, and I didn't want it too. He pulled back and just sat there on his hands and knees, just staring at me. "I have missed you so much. I couldn't stay away from you any longer." I sat up on my elbows, the smile never left my lips. "I missed you alot as well. I thought you would never get here." He chuckled lightly, "I know me too. Well here I am." I nodded, as he sat to the side then I sat up. I took off my work boots and placed them at the end of the bed. "I need a quick shower. I just got done with a repair job and such before you drove up." I slid off the bed and started walking away as Glen locked his arms around me and pulled me to him. His erection through his jeans could be felt. My heart raced and I thought I was gonna mess myself right there.

He leaned his head down and kissed my neck and whispered into my ear, "Want some company?" I couldn't resist. "Oh it's always welcomed." He let me go as I scooted off to the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped and placed the dirty laundry into the hamper and climbed in. A few minutes later Glen joined me in the shower. My Lord I have never had such a heated shower in my life.

Let's just say we couldn't let each other go and couldn't get enough of one another. We didn't wait for bedtime for fun, we just couldn't get enough of one another. The cold tile wall, saw and felt more than it ever had, since I bought the place. Let's just say I enjoy showers more now.

We finished the shower finally some time later. The ache between my legs, I welcomed it with open arms, instead of my aching heart within my chest. I dried off and headed for the bedroom as Glen finished up in the bathroom. I got dressed into one of Glen's t-shirts only and sat down on the bed and just stared out into nothingness lost in my thoughts I guess. Two large hands on my shoulders from behind me, took me out of my thoughts very quickly. "You miss him don't you?" Glen asked. I placed a hand upon one of Glen's and nodded. "Yes I do Glen. I could of prevented it, but I didn't. He died protecting me." Glen sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders gently. "Mark told me everything. I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner to be with you. But I was eased knowing you weren't alone. You had Mark here to help you out until I could get back." I nodded, "Yes I owe Mark alot now I guess." Glen shook his head, "He told me he was happy to do it. Also he told me you were looking for a place to expand your motorcycle repair." I nodded and turned and looked to him. "Can we talk about all of this tomorrow? I want to just take tonight to just be with you." Glen smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his bare chest as we laid in the bed. My head laid upon his chest as I listened to his heart beat. It was music to my ears that I had missed.

I didn't remember a night that I would never forget ever since before Glen left. It felt like he never did. We made love for I don't know how long last night. It felt great to feel and be with someone I loved. I guess you could see I do love him with all my heart and soul. I know he did as well, but I would like to hear it directly from him. But I am not going to push him either to say it. He will say it when he's ready to do so once again. I laid next to him after a wild session of love making. He had fallen asleep and I just laid there watching him sleep. I couldn't believe I found a guardian angel to love. I was very lucky I thought.

**Chapter 34**

I fell asleep until early morning. I slowly stirred and opened my eyes to Travander staring at me, sitting at the edge of the bed. I slowly got up and quietly to not distrub Glen next to me. I grabbed my robe and placed it on and left the room with Travander at my heels. I closed the door quietly as I headed downstairs to let Travander out for awhile. I walked into the kitchen for some coffee. I didn't sleep much anymore since everything not working with me in my life, except a few things right now. I looked to the table with the breaking morning light and just dreaded that I couldn't do the project. I sighed as the coffee finished and I poured myself a cup. I held the warm mug between my hands and walked out onto the porch and sat down and enjoyed the sunrise. I enjoyed everything about living here, no noisy neighbors, perfect view of everything.

Travander laid at my feet as I rocked on the porch swing gently and enjoyed my coffee. I heard the front door open and Glen walking out in a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt. It was chilly out here this time of year. Fall is the best season to be out in around here. I loved to watch the trees change colors that surrounded the property. He also had a cup of coffee in his hands as he walked over to me and took a seat. "I woke up with the bed empty next to me. Something wrong?" He looked to me as I leaned my back against him. He placed his arm across me and just held me gently. "Nothing is wrong, Travander had to go out and once I'm up, I am up for the day. I hope I didn't wake you." He shook his head. "No I was awake when you got up with the dog. I guess I am use to the road schedule so much that I wake up early even if I am on or not." I nodded and sighed as we sat there, just the two of us and enjoyed one another's company.

"I hate to bring this up, but Mark told me what happen with Jescio and everything. I'm sorry I wasn't here to comfort you Jamica." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I sighed gently. "It's okay. If you could of been, you would have been. I miss having him around. He was always there for me just like Travander. Just ain't the same I guess." Glen nodded and sipped his coffee. "Oh yes I almost forgot. I got a surprise for you in my bag upstairs." I turned around quickly and looked to him. "You do? What is it?" He chuckled lightly. "If I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I shook my head, "I guess your right. That was a very silly question." Glen nodded and chuckled lightly. "Yes it was. Let me go upstairs and get it." I nodded as I leaned up and he headed inside and upstairs to his bag.

Travander looked up to me with his soft brown eyes. I drank the rest of my coffee and placed the empty mug on the table next to the swing. Travander got up and sat on his honches and placed his chin in my lap. "Well good morning to you as well sir." I scratched him behind his ears and down his back and so forth. "You miss Jescio don't yah?" Travander looked to me with his eyes and whined a bit. "You ain't the only one boy. Don't worry, we'll get you a new buddy you can push around again. Won't be the same, but it will help with the lonliness you feel right now." Glen came walking out onto the porch and handed me a large vanilla envelope. I looked to the envelope and then back to him, "What's this?" "Your surprise. Open it and see." I placed the envelope in my lap and undid the top flap and opened it and looked inside. It was full of papers. I lifted a brow and pulled them out.

I flipped through them and looked at the top page. It was a paper stating the purchase of the old repair shop in town. I looked to Glen, "How did you know about the shop in town." Glen sat down and placed his arm up on the back of the swing. "You never knew it with everything going on what Mark was doing. He called me up and we planned this whole thing out. Him and I, along with some of the guys from the federation pooled money together to purchase the shop for you to place your repair business in a larger location. You need the space and what not to build the chopper for the corporation don't you?" My heart skipped a beat as tears started to burn my eyes, "I...I..I don't know what to.. say..." I just sat there and shook my head.

"Really I don't.. This is the nicest thing that anybody has done for me.." I dropped the papers and things to the floor as I wrapped my arms around Glen's neck. "I owe you guys my life more than anything now. Thank you so much Glen. You didn't have too." He wrapped his arms around me and lightly chuckled. "We're glad you didn't get mad. Mark thought you would of gotten mad about doing this behind your back. We wanted to surprise you with it. We all know you've been through alot and well.. This is our way of saying thank you for being there for us and being a great friend, sister and well girl friend to me."

I pulled back from the hug and sat back down and picked the papers back up. I just sat there in amazement, that I finally was going to have something in my life as a wish come true. My own bike repair shop. I looked up to Glen, "That means I won't be traveling with you on the road very much Glen. I will have to give up my position on the ring crew to do this now..." Glen wrapped an arm around my shoulders and shook his head, "If this is what you really wanna do Jamica, then I am going to back you up all the way. I want to see you happy, plus I won't be wrestling all my life. I have to retire sometime, then we can work together. Even before I retire when I come home, if need be I can help you out at the shop." I nodded as I jumped to my feet and grabbed my empty coffee cup and hugged him once again with a huge smile upon my face. "I got some ideas on how I want to fix the place up. I must go plan before the ideas run away. I will make breakfast at the same time." Glen lightly chuckled. "You do what you want. Just let me know when you want to start fixing up the shop and I will let the guys know, they want to help. Just got to let them know ahead of time, cause Vince will give them the vacation time." I nodded and went inside. Travander laid his chin in Glen's lap. Glen sighed deeply with a huge smile upon his face as he looked to the dog. "Don't give me those eyes Travander. This is the most happiest we have ever seen Jamica in a long time. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you." He petted and scratched Travander down the way he loved to be petted by Glen and Mark, right down to a tummy rub.

I was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast of ham, eggs, and toast while I jotted down ideas in a notebook I had on the counter nearby. I had the radio playing country music. Sometimes I had to listen to Country music, I was born and raised around it so it was just stuck on me. The song "Beer for My Horses" by Toby Keith started playing. I reached over and turned it up and started rocking to the tune as I finished cooking up breakfast. I filled the plates and placed them to the side. I brewed more coffee and cleaned a spot on the table up for us to eat on. I fed Travander as well, as Glen and Travander came walking in. I was so caught up in the tune and dancing to it, that brought me back to reality was Glen chuckling while standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

He startled me actually. I reached over and turned the radio off and blushed redder than red. "Come on your such a great dancer and singer. Keep going." I shook my head and refilled his cup and joined him for breakfast. Travander walked over to his dish and dug in as we did into the plates of food in front of us. I kept on sketching things out and writing things down in the notebook as I ate.

Glen was interested in my other plans for the American Welder Chopper I had to build, once the new shop was done. My eyes caught him looking through the sketches and notes I had down for the bike. "This the bike you have to build?" I nodded as I swallowed the rest of my breakfast. "Yes it is. That is what I was doing before you came walking in last night. I was making notes and such so when I started I knew what I was doing." Glen nodded and looked to me, "This looks like an awesome bike once it's completed." I nodded as I stood up and cleaned up the breakfast dishes and head upstairs to get dressed.

I slid down the banister and hopped onto my stocking feet with my boots in hand. I slipped them on and looked to my watch and gasped. "Oh geez. I am running late this morning. I gotta feed the animals in the barn and get to work on the other bike. The owner will be here to pick it up later on this afternoon. I guess the plans will have to wait until later on for the shop and the chopper." Glen came walking down the hallway from under the stairs, dressed in blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt and black work boots on. "You will get time. Just give yourself time to get yourself together. I will go and take care of the barn if you want to get going on that bike." I looked to him and shook my head, "You don't have too Glen. I can do it yah know." He shook his head, "No I don't mind. Travander looks like he beat us to the punch of heading outside." The screen door slammed and the sound of Travander running off for the barn barking could be heard. I chuckled as I followed suit and Glen followed me outside.

I had to catch Travander before he scared the horses. He loved doing that. I caught him before he did and took me down to the ground at the same time. So let's just say I ate some dirt and grass for my efforts. I stood up and dusted myself off as Glen jogged over and looked to me, "You alright?" I nodded as I sighed. "Yea.. Just lost my balance that's all." He nodded as he headed into the barn. I jogged back to the garage and opend up the over head door and turned the lights on and started in on the work on the bike that needed to be done by this afternoon.

**Chapter 35**

The afternoon rolled around and I was just about done when the customer for the bike came walking into the garage. I stood up to my feet and was wiping my hands upon a rag looking back at the work as I heard someone clearing their throat. I jumped a bit and turned around and looked to the gentleman. "Sorry sir. I didn't see you standing there. What can I do for you?" The gentleman was a tall, with a Marine haircut, jet black in color. He removed his sunglass to the top of his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to me with his cold brown eyes. "I am looking for Bike Keeper Jammer. I was told I can find that mechanic here." I nodded and spoke, "Well look no further my friend, I am Jammer. What can I do for you?"

The gentleman lifted a brow and placed his hands on his hips. "Your a woman. I wasn't told the mechanic was a woman! I don't want you touching my bike. I want another mechanic." "Sorry sir I am the only mechanic in this here town for motorcycles. You are the first to complain about me being a woman.

Besides that is there something you want repaired or you just looking for trouble?" I was starting to get mad, plus I had other work to do. The gentleman snorted and sighed as he spoke, "I am here to pick up my bike. A buddy of mine dropped off for me a week ago. It better be ready and fixed." I nodded and walked over to the bench and grabbed the keys to the bike and tossed it to him. He paid his bill and left. I stood in the doorway of the garage and watched him leave. I snorted as I spoke out loud by mistake as Glen walked around the corner of the garage. "If I ever do business with that man again, it will be too soon."

Glen stopped in his tracks and looked to me, "What happen Jamica?" I shook my head, "Just another satisfy customer in his own way. His way of saying it almost got his ass kicked. He was very rude because he wasn't told I was a woman repairing his bike until he walked in here. You should of seen his face though. Priceless." Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder, "Those are ones that need an ass kicking, but you must keep professional as well at times. Like you did that is. Next time I will be around in case so I can do the ass kicking. No need for me to be professional." I laughed and looked to him. "With him it wouldn't be worth it anyways." Glen nodded as we headed inside for a cold beer and talk about plans the shop I had in mind.

"These plans sound fine with me Jamica. It's all about what you want to do with the place, you'll be the one in there the most of course." I nodded as I sat back and stared at the plans for the chopper at the other end of the table. Glen looked to me as he finished the beer. "Something on your mind?" I looked to him and shrugged. "I guess I am just nervous on how the chopper is going to turn out. I am a bit afraid I might fail at it like I did my chopper." Glen nodded and stood up and stood behind me as he massaged my shoulders gently. "Don't worry yourself. You'll do fine and the chopper will be great and better than they think. I got confidence in you, you learn from mistakes Jamica not dwell on them." I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing against his massive hands rubbing my shoulders. "Your right Glen. I know I can do it, with the right tools and all, I know I can." Glen finished rubbing my shoulders and patted them gently, "Now that's the Jammer I know. Alright I will call the guys and let them know about what's going on so they can get the time off." I nodded and slowly stood up, "I am going to call Vince and give him my notice for work. I will miss the traveling though." "You can travel with my on occasion Jamica." I nodded, "Oh yea I almost forgot." Glen left the room while I walked to the phone and got a hold of Vince.

Vince was not happy to hear that I was giving up my job, but he wished me the best of luck with what I did in the future and told me not to be a stranger and visit once in awhile. I hung up with him and sighed as I walked into the other room. Glen just got off his cell phone from making his calls as I plopped myself down into the plush recliner. Glen looked to me as he put the cell phone down on the coffee table, "He took it worse than you thought huh?" All I could do was nod my head. "He'll get over it." I looked to Glen, "I know. I hated to give up the job, but I can't work both." "He knows and understands Jamica. That's just Vince. He gets too attached to some of us."

I nodded as I heard Travander barking outside. "I wonder what's got him all in a whirl wind." Glen and I both got to our feet and headed outside.

A police cruiser had pulled up into the yard. I called Travander off as he stopped barking and came up on the porch. The officer climbed out of his cruiser with a business size white envelope in his hand. "Sorry about that Officer. He's been edgey with strangers lately." The officer nodded as he approached the porch stairs. "It's alright ma'am. Here this is for you. I was told to deliver it quickly as possible." I took the envelope from him as he walked off and got in his cruiser and left. I looked to Glen as I let Travander sniff the envelope. He just sat back after he was finished. I guess it wasn't from who I thought it was. I tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

My face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. I leapt up onto the porch and jumped ito Glen's arms and just hugged him as tears of joy ran down my face. "Jamica what is it? I have never seen you this happy since the surprise I gave you." I handed him the letter as I just hugged him. "It's all over..." Glen read the letter and through it in the air. "Jamica that is the best news I think we have ever received since who knows when." Glen hugged me tightly as he just didn't let go for a moment and then Glen placed me back on my feet. I wiped my face upon my t-shirt as I sat on the porch swing and picked the letter up off the porch floor. "I gotta call Mark. He's gonna love to hear this." I nodded as Glen ran inside to call. I was so happy I just wanted to frame this letter at this moment.

The letter was from the courts stating Jackle and Wales conviction. They were convicted with attempted murder, breaking and entering, robbery, assault and battery the whole fifty yards. They had a jail sentence of life without parole. I sat back against the porch swing as Travander stood there wagging his tail with his chin in my lap. I leaned down and hugged him around the neck, "It's over Travander. We can move on without fear or anything. They are gone." Travander barked, like he understood and licked my face as he knocked me down onto my back. Glen came back out onto the porch and pulled Travander off of me so I could sit up. "Guess what?" he said. I sat up to my elbows and looked to him, "What?" I tilted my head as I listened. "Well let's just say we have a few more house guests coming here, tonight." I tried to get a hold of Mark, but their was no answer. I called Vince to see where he was, Vince told me Mark and a bunch of the guys left and were on their way here." You couldn't wipe the huge grin I had on my face, "That was fast. Talk about smooth talkin' Vince huh." Glen nodded as I got to my feet. "Well we better get things together for the guys to arrive." Glen nodded as he followed me inside and got things together inside and then outside.

**Chapter 36**

I was tinkering around in the garage on another repair bike for A Rollin' Eagle Biker Gang member. I was crouched down behind the bike with the radio blasting from the other side of the shop. I had tossed a wrench onto a nearby tool tray when I heard my radio get turned down. I looked up very quickly from my work and was about to chew out whoever did it as I stood up. It was Mark. "I always knew you were deaf, but do you really have to show it." I dropped my wratchet I had in my hand as he walked over and stood before me. "You just gonna stand there or are you going to give your big brother a hug?" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, "I wasn't expecting you and the guys until sometime later on not this soon." "We couldn't stay away from an opportunity for a vacation Jamica. You know that."

I pulled back from the hug and looked to him. He looked good as always. "Glen told me I would find you out here. What are you working on now?" I stood back from the bike I had apart. "Another job I wanna finish up before I get myself caught up in repairs on the shop." Mark nodded. "That's typical you Jamica. Always caught up in work somehow." I slammed my fist gently into his upper arm. "Not true. I am usually out and about on the ranch somewhere." Mark sarcastically shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I have heard it all before." I tossed the greasy rag into his face and ran off. He was hot on my heels as Travander came bounding off the porch to join us in our play fighting.

We both were out of breath by the time Mark had me in a headlock in the middle of the backyard. I growled as I slid out of it and placed him in an ankle lock. "Let's see you get out of that now Dead Man." He looked to me like the devil himself was and kicked me away gently, like we were wrestling in the ring and I fell to the ground. He placed me back in the head lock as Travander jumped up and down barking. "I know you two love to battle it out, but this is not what I had in mind." Mark and I both stopped in our tracks as we looked to Glen, Adam and Chris Benoit standing there looking at the two of us acting like children. Mark let me go as we both straighten ourselves out.

"What are we jealous Adam, that I can kick your ass quicker, and Mark has a better fight against me?" I lifted a brow and said sarcastically. Adam just rolled his eyes and went charging for me, "I will show you." He was trying to spear me. I slid to the side and placed him in knee lock. He hit the ground and looked over to me, "You are quicker.. than before." I snickered, "Gee you haven't noticed until now Adam." I let him go as the others were laughing at him. I helped Adam to his feet and we hugged to call it truce. We were just messing around as always. Travander calmed down and sat down and let his tongue hang out as he was panting.

We all headed inside as I showed the guys where they would be bunking and then went to make dinner. Glen joined me in the kitchen to help as the others just relaxed from their traveling all day long to get here. Glen and I served dinner and I stacked the plans for the chopper and placed them on another table out of the way. We all sat done to eat without a word said.

Dinner was finished as I was standing at the sink finishing up dishes, Mark came walking into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and looked to me. "I almost forgot to tell you. Sara was around again." My head whipped towards Mark real quick. "What did she want?" He chuckled, "Same as always, but the divorce came through and also I got a restraining order on her. She can no longer come near me nor come in contact with me in any way. I am rid of her Jamica." I smiled broadly as I dried my hands off and walked over to him and hugged him. "That's great news Mark. I also have good news that I received today." Mark lifted a brow as he looked to me, "Oh? What's the good news?" I walked back over and finished drying the dishes as I spoke, "Oh nothing really. I got a letter stating Jackle and Wales... Will no longer be a thorn in my side.." Mark's eyes went as big as saucers as his jaw dropped in shock. "Don't tell me you killed them!" I laughed and shook my head, "No Mark. I know I always had the urge to do that, but no. They got jail for life without parole." Mark picked his jaw up and took two giant steps forward and picked me up in one of his bear hug and swung me around, "That is great news Jamica. I am very happy to hear that." I couldn't help but giggle as he did that.

He placed me upon my feet as Glen walked into the kitchen, "I see you couldn't wait to tell him the good news huh?" I shook my head, "No I couldn't sorry." Glen nodded. "Come on. Get your plans for the repairs for the shop and let's go over them so we can start early in the morning." I nodded as Mark followed me into the living room. Mark stopped in his tracks as he saw the plans for the chopper stacked on another table. "These the plans Glen was talking about." I grabbed my notebook from another table and looked to Mark. "Nope those are the plans for the chopper I have to build once we get the shop together and up to code." Mark nodded and walked over and took a seat in the plush recliner. I knelt down beside the coffee table everybody was surrounding as I took the plans for the shop out and placed them upon the table and explained everything.

Everybody listened as I spoke and then I answered their questions. It was settled. I couldn't wait I was going to finally have what I always deamnt of, my own repair shop for bike repairs and building. Everybody broke up to head for bed for the night. Tomorrow we were gonna be busy from dawn till dusk or beyond. Glen and I took a shower and well you can kind of figured what happen. Our hot body connected and well let's just say the tile walls could tell you some wild stories on different positions we did in there. We finished with the shower and headed into my bedroom. Travander was already in there curled up asleep on his pillow. I slipped on Glen's black t-shirt I wore to bed and climbed in. I turned off the light on my side of the bed and snuggled down for some sleep. Glen changed only into a pair of black silk shorts and climbed in behind me. He reached over and turned the light off as we snuggled up and fell directly to sleep, tomorrow was going to be an early, busy day.

**Chapter 37**

It took about two weeks to fix up the repair shop. Getting everything up to code was the worse then having it inspected. I sat at my desk in the office one night as I was shaken from my thoughts. It was late at night and I was stuck at the shop finishing up the day's paper work. Travander laid at my feet and had also heard the noise. He growled a bit as he got up and went to the back door that led to the alley way, where our trash dumpster and such was kept. I sighed as I got up and followed him, "Hold on Travander before you break the door down." I reached the door and pulled him back from the door so I could open it. He darted out into the alley way and started barking at whatever was in the trash cans. A few cats scattered as Travander barked. I shook my head as Travander waltzed right back inside.

"Some watch dog. I got one that just scares cats out of garabage cans." I turned to go back inside and I heard a few cans rattling and one fell over. I jumped as I saw the can roll and stop near the shop's dumpster. I heard a whine then a litte Rottie pup come crawling out with a bone in it's mouth. He must of been about at least nine months old. I closed the door, in case Travander had other ideas about the pup. He was cute. He was jet black in color except for some tan color around one eye and his paws. The pup's big little brown eyes looked to me as it dropped it's bone to the ground and started to growl at me. I lifted a brow to this little pup and crouched down and whistled to it. He didn't respond, just stood there and growled at me. I think it was trying to protect the bone it was carrying.

I looked into it's eyes, it was scared and must of been starving. "You hungry little man?" The pup stopped growling and tilted it's head at me like it understood me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky I had in my back pocket, usually I fed pieces to Travander as I worked. I broke a small piece off and held it out to the pup to take. The pup looked at the piece of meat in my hand and slowly, but cautiously took steps towards my hand and was about two feet away when it raised it's nose and sniffed my hand and the snack that sat in the middle of it. The pup placed it's front paws upon my hand and lowered it's mouth and lapped up the piece of food and brought it to the ground and nawed on it. "Well that's better than you growling at me. I ain't gonna hurt you and neither will the big bad shepard in the garage." I looked to the door as I heard Travander scratching and whining on the other side.

I opened the door and grabbed Travander by the collar and showed him the pup. He sort of sat back and just stared at it for what seemed forever. He laid down and sniffed at the pup. The pup was a bit frightened at first and then sniffed back at Travander. I was surprised at Travander didn't want to rip the pup apart, usually he would attack something that was near me like this that he didn't know. "Good boy Travander. Be nice now." I slowly got to my feet and opened the door to the shop and left it open to let Travander show the pup it was alright for him to join us. I walked back to my desk and went back to work.

Travander came walking back in with the pup, very timidly walking in behind him. I looked up from my work and couldn't help but watch. It was too cute. Travander laid down on a blanket near the desk for him and the pup decided to join him. The pup curled up next to Travander and yawned and cuddled into Travander and fell asleep. Travander just laid there and watched the pup and then he settled down. I was there for awhile with work then I would head home.

I finally finished the work needed to be done and stood up and stretched, "Come Travander time to head home. Been a long day, gotta get early to come and finish fabricating the Welder bike and then get it to paint." I walked over and closed the back door and locked it. Travander didn't move until I bent down and picked the pup up and wrapped it up in my jacket. It kept sleeping the whole way home and after that. I placed it upon a blanket near Travander's bed on my side of the room and got myself ready for bed and got some sleep.

The next day I got up early, got my chores done and headed for the shop for a day of work on the chopper. I let Travander and the pup into the shop and Travander laid in his usual spot, in the sun near the opening of the bay door. The pup was right beside him. He was a cute one and I named him Captain Jack Sparrow, Call him Sparrow for short. Because he looked like a pirate with the tan patch over his eye. I had the radio playing while I finished fabricating the chopper so I could pack it up and send everything off to the chromer and paint, for the next step. I was busy welding in the right side of the bay door when I heard Travander barking.

I finished welding and lifted up my jet black with flames encaving the face plate of my welder's helmet and saw Mark and Glen standing in the door way of the shop. But they weren't facing my direction they were facing the street. I got up and walked over to them. "What's caught your guy's attention?" Mark looked down to me, "That biker gang down there. They've been eyeing your shop for the past ten minutes." I lifted a brow to Mark's words and looked down the street. "Oh them. Don't worry about them. Those are the Rollin' Eagles. I do repair work for them all the time. They just probably saw you two and probably thought I was in for some trouble." I waved the gang off and they went back to whatever they were doing. "They keep an eye on shop for me when I am not around. They are trustworthy." They both nodded as Glen lifted me up in one of his bear type hugs. "I missed you so much." "I missed.. you too... But I need... AIR!" I gasped. Glen loosened his grip and looked ambarassed. "Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." I slipped out of his arms as Mark hugged me, "Good to see you again Jamica." "Same with you Mark. Come in guys. You caught me finishing up fabrication on the chopper." We all walked inside and I went into the medium sized frig I kept in the back office and took out a two beers and a bottle of water for me.

I walked back out as Glen and Mark made themselves at home in the office chairs. I handed them their beers as I drank some of the water out of the bottle. I took off my gloves for welding and my helemt and placed it upon the bench as I took a load off my feet. I was covered in black soot and metal shavings from fabricating. "I hope I didn't get you two dirty. Cause of the metal and such I've been working with." They both shook their heads and drank their beers. "The place looks great Jamica. How's business been?" Mark asked. "It's been on and off steady. I just finished up a couple of repairs just yesterday, other than that I've been working on the American Welder bike. I got to pack it up for chrome and paint so it can be picked up later on this afternoon." He nodded as he stood to his feet and went over to examine the mock up of the chopper and my work. Glen stood up and walked up behind me and leaned down and kissed the back of my neck. "I have missed you. How have you've been holding up?" I sighed a bit, "Alright how about yourself?" He chuckled lightly into my ear. "Without you around, I feel empty and lost. But now, I am feeling great." I smiled as I heard his words. "Same here." Travander stood up for a stretch and walked over to Mark. The pup stood up and ran after him and stumbled to a hault at Mark's feet.

Mark looked down at the pup and picked it up. "Hey Jamica, did you know you have a little visitor in your shop?" He motioned to the pup. I looked over to him as I leaned my back against Glen. "Yes I found him rummaging through the trash cans last night. Meet the newest addition to the family. You are holding Captain Jack Sparrow or Sparrow for short." Mark couldn't help but laugh at the name. "He's gonna be a big dog when he gets older." I nodded as Mark put the pup back down on the floor. He crouched down and gave Travander one of his tummy rubs he loved. The pup came running over to me and pawed at my leg. Glen leaned over and picked him up. The pup looked to Glen and placed his front paws upon Glen's chest and began to lick Glen's face feriously. "Whoa. He is a lovable dog I will tell you that." I couldn't help but laugh. "Yea I know. I couldn't help but take him in." Glen nodded and looked to me, "You couldn't resist huh." I nodded, "Plus gives Travander someone to be with, he hasn't been the same since Jescio was killed. So Sparrow is the fill in the void type thing, not to completely forget Jescio." Glen nodded as he placed the pup down upon the floor to play with a few toys on the ground.

"How was the trip back here?" Glen shrugged. "Long but alright. Everybody at the federation missed having you around. So I've been told. Some of the guys are gonna try and come out here when they get the time off, just to see you and the business and all." I nodded, "I miss it too. Just right now I can't I just got the business off the ground. Can't take vacations now." "They understand Jamica. Just thought I would tell yah." I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair. "Seems like I will never finish that chopper. Avis called about it's progress. They need it by Monday, which is in four days. And it's just going out to paint and chrome today." I got to my feet as I walked back over to the bike and started taking it apart and wrapping the pieces up for chrome and paint. Glen followed me over and started helping out and so didn't Mark. "You two don't need to help. I know you both have had a long trip.."

They both didn't say nothing and just kept going. I wasn't going to argue with them and just kept on going with the work.

About an hour and a half later, the whole bike was apart and packed away as the gentleman from the chrome shop had just walked in. I talked to one gentleman as the other loaded up the crates of parts. I shook his hand and they both left. One crate down and one to go out, then I could get to the rest of the bike repairs while I waited for the crates of painted pieces and chromed pieces to come back. Glen and Mark had left to get to the house for some showers and food. I told them to help themselves and I would be home later on. Jack Dornie stopped by from JT's Graphics to pick up the crate of pieces that needed painting and graphical designs done. I knew him through some people, he came highly recommended. I showed him what I was looking for and handed him the colored plans for the bike and he left to get going on his work. I got to my bike repairs for a customer who would be stopping by probably this evening.

**Chapter 38**

The bike owner never showed up to pick the bike I finished repairs on, so I decided to head on home and spend some Quality time with Glen. I got the dogs into the truck and climbed in after locking up and shutting everything down and headed home. I pulled up into the driveway next to Glen's rental car and climbed on out of the truck. I carried the pup up onto the porch as Travander followed at my side. I walked inside and let the dogs in and closed the door behind me. I removed my jacket and saw Mark watching boxing on TV in the recliner. I hung my coat up as Travander walked over to Mark and laid at his feet. Mark looked to me and smiled, "How was the rest of your day Jamica?" he asked. I shrugged. "The gentleman never came for the bike today, but I finished it. I should be getting the chopper parts back in two days for assembly and ready for American Welder to pick it up hopefully." He nodded, "Good to hear. Glen's upstairs in the bedroom watching TV. He wasn't feelin' too good after eating tonight." I looked to Mark concerned, "Why didn't you call me?" Mark shrugged, "He told me not to bother you at work. I wasn't gonna stand here and argue with him." I nodded and headed upstairs, after feeding the dogs.

I yawned as I walked into the bedroom and saw the TV on and Glen passed out on the bed, in just his blue jeans. I sighed as I quietly walked out to the bathroom for a quick shower. It felt great to get dirty at work, made me feel I accomplished something there, but getting it off at the end of the day, felt even better. I finished with my shower and dried off. I was finishing up my shower when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door slightly. It was Glen on the other side of the door. "I thought I heard someone in the shower..." he yawned, "Why didn't you wake me?" "Mark told me you weren't feeling good so I let you sleep." I opened the bathroom door wider to let him in. Glen wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead upon his shoulder. "Sorry I am late tonight. A gentleman was suppose to pick up his bike tonight, but he never showed up. It's ready for him, maybe in the morning."

Glen kissed my forehead and nodded as he stirpped out of his jeans and got himself into the shower, while I finished up in the bathroom. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Better. I think it was just from the long plane ride." I nodded, with relief running through me. I hated to see him or Mark sick or hurt. It hits me harder than they both think. "Good to hear your feeling better."

I walked out of the bathroom, in my bathrobe, to the bedroom. I closed the door as the pup walked in behind me. I got dressed in a black Harley Davidson t-shirt and that was it. The pup jumped up on the bed and licked my arm for attention. I jumped a bit, "My Lord Sparrow, you startled me." I petted him and played with him, while I waited for Glen to finish in the shower. He walked into the room with just a towel around his waist. He slipped the towel off and slipped on a pair of sweat pants. I placed Sparrow down on the floor, on his bed. He curled up and went straight to sleep. I yawned as I climbed under the covers. I felt the bed sag behind me as the TV went off and then a huge, muscular arm drape over me, then a pair of soft lips on the side of my neck. "I really did miss you while I was on the road." I turned to face him and cuddled into him, "I missed you too. More than you think. It's great to be back in your arms Glen." I leaned my head up as I captured his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I pulled back as I just laid in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever, I swear I thought it was. We fell asleep holding one another snuggly.

The next day had all of us at the shop. The gentleman did stop by first thing in the morning. Mark helped him load it upon his trailer as I settled the bill with his wife. I filed my copy of the repair receipt away and palced the money in a cash box as they left the shop. I sat down in one of the office chairs and closed my eyes for a moment. "Something wrong Jamica?" I opened my eyes and looked to Glen and shook my head. "No nothing is. Just a bit tired I guess. No worries." He nodded as he carried a few boxes into the back room to put away. I turned myself in the chair to the desk to do some paper work as Mark came walking back into the shop. "That was one sweet looking bike you repaired Jamica." I looked up from my work and nodded, "Yes it was. A bit complicated but I figured it out with a bit of help from my manuals I keep around." Mark chuckled a bit, "Well a bike finally stumped Bike Keeper Jammer. Did Hell just freeze over?" I lifted a brow to Mark and through a greasy rag into his face. "No the bike didn't stump me and how did you know my shop name?"

Mark took the rag off his face and looked to me, "Anybody and everybody who owns a bike in this town or in the surrounding towns knows your repairin' name. Someone knew your nickanme and just added to it and then it just stuck." I nodded as Glen came walking out and sat down with a bottle of water in his hand. He looked to Mark, "While your out here talking away Calloway. There is work to be done." Mark crossed his arms and looked to Glen, "I know I was about to get to it. You just didn't give me a chance." Glen just rolled his eyes as he drank some water. Mark walked off to start some repair work on one of the bikes I had nearly finished. I couldn't help but just sit there, facing the desk and giggling at their antics behind me.

Glen must of heard me, "What is so funny there Miss Jammer?" I turned the chair and looked to him. "Nothing sir, just two grown men acting like children. It's just too cute sometimes." Glen stood up and walked over to me and sat on the edge of the desk, "It does.. does it?" I nodded. He just left it at that and looked to a piece of paper I had hanging on the wall. He pointed to it as he spoke, "What's this?" I looked to him then the piece of paper he was pointing at. It had 'T&J's Bike Keeper Shop' written upon it. "That.. The name of the shop. I just haven't gotten around to getting it put on something to put it upon the roof of the shop yet." Glen took the paper down and looked to me. "What does the 'T' and the 'J' stand for?" I leaned back in my chair and looked to him. "The 'T' stands for Travander. The 'J' means three things, pending on how you want to put it..." Glen lifted his brow to me sort of puzzled. "It could mean Jammer, Jamica or... Jescio." Glen nodded as I stood up to head off for some work to be done. He grabbed my arm gently. I looked to him, "It will get done and this shop will be a hit I promise." I smiled to him as he released my arm and I headed off to do some work.

**Chapter 39**

A few days past and Mark returned to the road, Glen stuck around for another week with me. Which I was going to enjoy having his company around the shop. The guys dropped the parts off from chrome and paint. I was opening up the pieces and placing them on two tables gently upon blankets so not to ruin the work and got to assembling the chopper. Glen haven't showed up to the shop yet with Travander. I had the pup with me, Glen wanted to sleep in a bit and then join me at the shop later on. So I let him sleep and I left for work.

Sparrow laid near the desk on a blanket waiting for Travander to show up for some fun. I started in on assembling the chopper. It had to be assembled and running in two days, so I had to get cracking on it. I heard a car pulling up and park in the driveway near the shop. I heard Travander barking as he came trotting in with Glen walking in behind him. Sparrow woke up and went charging for Travander to play. I looked up from the work I was doing as Glen walked in. I walked away from the lift the chopper was on and stood there. Glen looked to me as he approached me and took me in his arms and gave me a wild, passioante kiss. He nearly knocked me off my feet. He pulled back and smiled at me, "Morning there my ray of sunshine." I smiled broadly at him, "Someone is in a good mood this morning." He nodded, "But of course I get to spend another week with you." I chuckled lightly and went back to work. Glen walked over to the pieces that just came in and looked at the work. "This paint job is awesome Jamica. I love the details and such." I nodded, "Yea I know. Dornie out did himself once again. This chopper is going to be awesome once it's together." Glen looked to me and nodded.

He walked over and helped me place the engine into the frame carefully. I started hooking the carborator and such to it as he walked over to the desk and started making phone calls. I couldn't hear him speaking and such. I was making a lot of noise, plus he was in the office. I kept at my work as I looked up from my work as Glen waved to me from across the shop, "I'll be back in awhile.

I got some running around to do." I waved back and nodded, "Just be careful." He nodded as he exited the garage and drove off. I got back to work on putting the chopper back together. I had to stop on and off to look at the manuals for reference, cause I got lost in a couple of places, nothing to big I couldn't handle.

I yawned as I looked to the clock up on the wall. It was late in the evening and Glen wasn't back yet. That was odd of him not to show up before I closed up and headed home. I finished assembling the engine and I would start on the wiring tommorrow morning first thing. I locked up the shop and shut everything down and walked over to my truck and got the dogs into the truck and drove home. I pulled up in the driveway and the lights in the house were on. I walked inside with the dogs running into the house, Glen was there just placing dinner upon the table. "I was wondering where you disappeared too." Glen looked up from setting two plates of food upon the table. "Sorry I didn't want to spoil the surprise of me making dinner for you tonight. How was work after I left?" I walked over to the sink and cleaned up and explained the rest of the day to him. We sat down and enjoyed dinner in light conversation.

We cleaned up from dinner together and headed upstairs for a romantic shower and well let's just say the night was just romantic. We couldn't get enough of one another. We laid side by side after hours of love making. I had my head laying upon his chest, his arm was wrapped around me, holding me close to his body as we laid there in the darkness. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of his heart beat, it was just music to my ears. "Have I told you lately Jamica, that I love you?" My heart jumped practically out of my chest at the sounds of those words from him. "No you haven't. Have I?" I felt Glen shake his head, "No, but I really do love you Jamica. I don't know where I would be without you in my life, even though we started out as just friends." "I will agree and I love you more than you ever will know Glen. Having you in my life has made it all different. I love every minute I am with you and I miss you dreadfully when your on the road or apart." "So don't I. I always wanted to tell you have much I love you, but I didn't know if you felt the same or not. I guess we both do." I opened my eyes and lifted my head up and looked to Glen. "I wouldn't change anything between us Glen. Every thing between us is perfect." I leaned forward and clenched his lips in a soft romantic kiss. We ended up making love once again and fell into a nice sleep afterwards.

**Chapter 40**

We enjoyed one another for a week before he ended up back on the road. I miss him already like I always do, when he leaves for work. I finished up the American Welder chopper on schedule and they picked it up on time. After the chopper was published in a magazine and the article was done on me about the build, business picked up like nothing. I had work for awhile and I had a waiting list for choppers to be built and repaired as well. The shop is busy as always, Travander and Sparrow lay in the sunshine to the side of the open garage door. I just got off the phone for ordering parts and such for the builds that the shop has going.

Well the shop has a name now, It is called T&J's Bike Shop. The 'T' is for Travander and the 'J' well it's for Jescio. We decided to name it after the dogs. Much easier to say when answering the phones to customers and such. I leaned back in the office chair and looked out the office window to the help I hired, which were capable friends that could do the work. I got to my feet and opened the door and leaned against the door frame and couldn't help but look around to the work being done.

I walked to the open garage door and leaned against the outer wall of the buldling to the sign that hung above the huge garage bay door. Glen had it placed up there before returning to the road. He had it done while I was away with the American Welder bike ceremony. How could I've been so lucky to fall into something like this. I don't really know for sure, but if this is fate then I love every moment of it. And I thought I wasn't going to be able to get this far in life, well I guessed wrong. Once I got myself together everything else just fell into place like a puzzle, very easily once Glen was in my life, along with Mark.

"Bike Keeper Jammer.. You got a phone call. Another order for a chopper." Adain called out from the outer office desk in the work area. I nodded as I motioned for him I would be there in a moment. I always hated that name when I wrestled, but I loved it now. I walked over to the desk and took down the order and hung up and leaned back in the chair as Travander walked over and sat down and placed his head in my lap. I scratched his head as Sparrow walked over and sat on my other side and did the same as Travander. I looked to the both of them and sighed slightly, "I don't know about you guys, but I think we all got what we always needed... A family and a business we all love." I finished with them and walked off to get to work.

Glen returned from the road the following week, along with Mark. We all worked in the shop the next day after they came home. We finished up the working day and just sat around drinking a beer before heading home. We were cracking jokes and talking about a few things that had happened in the federation that were really funny. Then everything went quiet. I was caught sitting staring up at the wall, where I had the magazine article and such in frames. I couldn't get over that was my master piece of a chopper in that magazine. Mark walked over and leaned against the wall and looked to me, "Is someone's ego getting them lost in thought?" Glen chuckled and looked to me, "What's on your mind Jammer?" I shook my head and looked to Glen and then Mark, "Just still can't believe that I made that bike and it actually worked. Business is booming and I just couldn't be happier that's all." Glen nodded as he took a drink of his beer. Mark nodded, "I couldn't agree more with you Jamica. I have to say this, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have the family we have now, nor someone to pick on when we need a laugh." I couldn't help but throw a dirty, greasy rag at Mark's face. "Hey what was that for?" Glen and I were both laughing. Mark removed the rag and just shook his head, "Laugh it up you two now, cause I will get you two later. No doubt about it."

Glen and I quieted down. I chugged some beer as Glen looked to me, "I have one question though?" Mark and I both looked at him, "What's on your mind Big Man?" Mark asked. He looked to me, "However did you get the nickanme Jammer anyways.?" Mark nodded and looked to me, "I've been meaning to ask that.." I laughed at the both of them and then thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. I guess because I love jamming on things or jamming gears. Or it's just an unusual nickname cause others just didn't feel like using my real name." I shurgged, "I don't really know." Mark and Glen looked at one another and nodded, taking my answer. They both raised their beers into the air. "Here is to the best friends and family a man could ever have around. I owe you my life and everything in between." Mark said and looked to Glen, "I will agree Mark, but to the best girl and biker repairer on the East Coast. Bike Keeper Jammer." They raised there beers and cheered for me. I just blushed and didn't know what to say. "You two are too much. I appreciate the kind words, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the two of you. You two made my dreams come true, before I even gave them a chance to even get off the ground. A few years ago, if I knew you.. I would of laughed about this... I don't regret going with this, cause I love doing this and wouldn't trade nothing for this and the family I have before me."

I meant every word I said. I know the guys did too. Alot of people said I wouldn't make it in this world, cause I was supose to be a lady all the time. Well I was, and it didn't get me far except into the best relationship I ever had and then some. Glen and I ended up engaged and getting married a few months later. Mark slowly got himself back into dating and haven't found nobody yet. He was taking his time, not to make the same mistake for a fourth time. I had everything and then some that I always wanted. Best thing I had was my health, my bike repair shop and best of all a family that loved, care and helped me out with everything they could do for me and then some. I would do anything for them, and they knew it. I wouldn't change my life for anything, nothing couldn't spoil the best bike repairer on the East Coast, according to Glen, Bike Keeper Jammer.

END


End file.
